


Just my type

by Lonely_Ghoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Comedy, Complete, Completed, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Memes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Online Messaging, PINING KEITH, Roommates, because i love that headcanon, but only a little angst, drop out keith, flatmates, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Ghoul/pseuds/Lonely_Ghoul
Summary: Looking for: One flatmate to help pay the rent. Must be able to put up with an awkward, crabby, more likely than not will punch you in the face, 21 year old male.To be fair Keith hadn't expected anyone to respond. He'd purposefully made himself off putting in hopes that Shiro wouldcontinue living with him or at least pay his half of the rent until Keith got a flatmate(which would be never.) But apparently someone was stupid enough to answer. Art by @Imbirart on tumblr<3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translated by the amazing @pilpubread on tumblr

  


"Seriously dude, I can't believe you're leaving me to go live with your girlfriend."  


"Lance, if you had a girlfriend you'd do the exact same thing."  


"I would not!! I would never break the bro code...plus I'd have to make sure that there was food in the fridge and I had clean clothes..."  


Hunk sighed "Lance I love living with you, but Shay and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level."  


"So what you're saying is that this whole living together thing is _set in stone?_ "  


"Shay asked you to stop making rock jokes."  


"She's a geologist Hunk! I can't help it! Besides, it's funny."  


"Okay maybe it's funny..."  


"See! You totally get me Hunk, that's why you can't move out! Shay's not as fun as me, you'll miss all my jokes."  


"c'mon Lance, let's just keep looking for a flatmate for you." Lance began to pout but continued his search.  


"Nope, no, boring, closet pedo, no, no, noooooo hey, Hunk look at this!" Hunk paused in his search and leaned over to see the screen of Lance's laptop.  


**_Looking for: one flatmate to help pay the rent, must be able to put up with an awkward, crabby, more likely than not will punch you in the face, 21 year old male._ **  


****Hunk raised an eyebrow and Lance laughed loudly. "It doesn't sound like he really wants a flatmate to me." Hunk said slightly amused.  


"Tell me about it! That dude is gonna be forever alone!" lance was about to keep scrolling when he saw the mans face. "Actually... he doesn't sound that bad!"

"What? Lance if _you_ lived with him you'd definitely get punched in the face... no offense."  


"None taken my man and I could _totally charm his pants off."_  


"Thirty seconds ago you wanted nothing to do with this guy?"  


"Okay, yeah, _but_ look at his profile picture."  


Hunk groaned. "You are not moving in with this guy just because you are attracted to him!"  


"Oh yes I am!"  


"Lance i forbid you from-"  


"Already sent him a message." Lance said interupting Hunk with a smirk.  


"Lance! Honestly..."  


~~~  


  


"So," Shiro asked, sitting next to Keith on the couch. "How's the search for a flatmate going?"  


"Terrible."  


"Can I see?"  


"Fine..." Shiro took his foster brothers laptop and quickly read over the ad.  


"...Keith, I think i found the problem."  


"What??" Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  


"Look, I know you don't want me moving out. But Allura and I are engaged now. i can't live with you forever."  


"That's debatable..."  


"Let me help you with-"  


"No."  


"Keith-"  


"It's staying like this Shiro."  


"No one will ever-" Shiro got cut off by a loud ding. "You... actually got a response?"  


"What?! That's impossible!"  


_**BluemoonLance: Hey I'm Lance Mcclain and I would love to be your flatmate, just try to hold off on the punching, yeah?** _  


__Keith grabbed the laptop back from Shiro quickly writing a reply.  


**_Kogane1: No promises._ **  


****"Keith!"

_**BluemoonLance" lolol ok, it wouldn't be the first time i got punched.** _  


****"What a weirdo...' Keith muttered.  


"Let's look at his profile." Shiro said quickly grabbing the laptop again.  


"Shiro no!" Shiro got up and Keith chased him around the kitchen counter. "Give it back Shiro! Right now!"  


"No."  


"Shiro I'm serious!"  


"There."  


" _What did you do?!"_  


"I asked him to meet us."  


"Shiro delete it! Delete it now! Before he sees it!"  


"Oh he's responded."  


"What did he say?!"  


**_Kogane1:Let's meet before making any decisions_ **  


**_BluemoonLance: ??? Suddenly so formal lol ok. Wgere u wanna meet tho?  
_ **

__"Why is he responding!?"  


**_Kogane1: How about at Voltron cafe. tommorow at noon?_ **  


**_BluemoonLance: Sounds good to me! I've got photos on my profile so just look at those & then u will know me when u see me ;)  
_ **

**_Kogane1: Alright. I'll be bringing my older brother. So feel free to bring someone as well.  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: k I must be talking to the big bro rn. Am i right??  
_ **

**_Kogane1: yes, you are.  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Nice. What'd he do 2 make u wanna leave??  
_ **

**_Kogane1: Nothing. keith is a good flatmate but I'm engaged now. So I cannot stay.  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just like Hunk T_T  
_ **

**_Kogane1: Hunk?  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: my dude, my man, my mate!  
_ **

**_Kogane1: I'm sorry is he your significant other?  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: lol no._ **  


**_BluemoonLance: He's my bestie and flatmate. We were gonna be mates 4 ever but he got a gf >:(  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: & 2 make it worse she's a geologist!!  
_ **

**_Kogane1: I don't follow...  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: My bff left me 4 a rock lover!!  
_ **

**_Kogane1: I see..._ **

**_BluemoonLance: T_T  I gotta go now. Also I never got ur name_ **  


**_Kogane1: My name is Shiro, my brother is Keith.  
_ **

**_BluemoonLance: NICE see u tmrw :)  
_ **

**_Kogane1: See you tomorrow Lance. Good bye  
_ **

****"we're not going tomorrow Shiro. He's an idiot."  


"He seems nice. Maybe a little simple minded... but I'm sure he'd be a fine flatmate."  


"No." Shiro sighed and clicked on the boys profile.  


_**LanceMcclain** _  


_**21 years old, male.  
** _

_**Meme enthusiast  
** _

_**Traicionado por mi hermano (Espero que hayas intentado traducir esto Hunk!)  
** _

****"What does that say?"  


"I don't know, but it seems to be in Spanish. Should we translate it?"  


" It could say some thing like 'I'm a cannibal! I want your organs!' So i think we should."  


_"Keith."_  


"What?"

Shiro sighed and began typing. "It says 'betrayed by my bro' and the part in brackets says 'hope you tried to translate this Hunk!' It appears he's mad at his friend for moving out. That's something you two have in common."

Keith shot Shiro a look. "He totally just wasted our time! Just click on his damn photos, if he looks creepy we're not going!"

"Fine..."  


"He has over fifty photos?! I bet they're all stupid!"  


The first photo Shiro clicked on made Keith choke.

Lance was standing in the ocean making some stupid pose that Keith could ignore simply because he was to busy starring at beautiful tanned skin with a nicely defined chest and stomach. So the guy had a nice body, whatever. The next photo was a selfie giving them a better view of his face than the first photo. He had messy, chocolate brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He was smirking as if he _knew_ how good he looked. _'What a prick...'_ The next photo was a completely different setting.  


Lance was on an old gray couch with an arm around a girl who seemed to be about five years younger than him. She shared his sun kissed skin and blue eyes, but had long curly black hair. She was wearing a birthday crown with the age 16 on it and laughing. Lance had a large grin on his stupidly good looking face revealing dimples. Keith would _not_ admit that it was really cute.  


"Your face is red Keith."  


Keith slammed the laptop shut. "Shut up! It is not!" Shiro simply smiled and walked away from his brother.  


  


   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has anxiety and Lance is a flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ;)

"YES!" Lance cheered loudly causing Hunk to look up from his work to his friend with slight worry.

"Lance... do I want to know what you've done?"

"I'm going to see Keith tomorrow!"

"Oh Keith! Yep, yeah, actually no. Who's Keith?"

"Grumpy flatmate."

Hunk shook his head at his friend."Lance... I really don't think that's a good idea."

''Oh hush, It'll be fine Hunk."

 

 

~~~

 

Everything was not fine. Keith was pretty sure he was about to die. In just over half an hour ha and Shiro were going to go meet Lance. Keith was  _not_ looking forward to it. He was tired and his hair was a mess and he really didn't want a new flatmate.

"Keith? Are you alright?"

Keith was _far_ from alright. His heart was pounding and his throat felt tight and sore. His vision was blurring and all he wanted to do was hide.

"I can't do this Shiro, I can't do this, I can't do-"

Shiro came in and sat next to Keith placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Deep breaths Keith, calm down."

"Calm down!? We're going to meet some stranger who wants to _move in with me!"_

"Take some deep breaths Keith, breath in, and breath out." Keith followed Shiro's instructions. "Good, no need to rush."

After a little while Keith calmed down and they sat in silence.

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone Shiro..."

Shiro gave Keith a sympathetic smile "You can always call me. You know that."

"It's still not the same." Shiro didn't respond. "What if my new flatmate is around when it happens!"

"Keith... this isn't something to be embarrassed of."

"Yeah whatever, we're gonna be late."

"Keith-"

"Let's just go Shiro. Please."

 

~~~

 

Keith sighed in relief seeing that the cafe wasn't over crowded, there was only four or five other people but none of them were Lance. Keith ordered a drink and sat down. After his little...'incident' he felt drained, he always did and he really just wanted to go lay down. "Think he decided not to come?" Keith asked hopefully.

"Keith? Shiro?'' Both boys looked to the door that had been thrown open and there stood Lance. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a green army jacket. His hair looked a little longer than it did in the few photos Keith had seen but he couldn't be sure because of the black baseball cap Lance was wearing. Blue eyes scanned the cafe before meeting Keith's and lighting up. Lance smiled and walked over.

"sorry I'm late! I missed the tube."

"It's not a problem," Shiro said holding out a hand. "I'm Shiro, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Lance responded, looking over at Keith and winking.

"This is Keith."

"Sup." Keith murmured, avoiding eye contact. Shiro sighed and Lance grinned sitting across from him.

"Nothing important, I'd rather know about you~"

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance but it didn't seem to effect him.

Shiro took a seat next to Keith. "We'd like to ask you some questions. Once we finish you can ask any questions you have for Keith and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me, just let me grab a drink first."

Keith waited until Lance was out of earshot before turning to Shiro. "This was a terrible idea. He's an idiot."

"Keith he hasn't done anything yet."

"Doesn't matter. I can tell he's going to do something."

"Keith, no one else in their right mind would respond to that ad. I'm afraid you brought this upon yourself." Keith groaned and slumped in his chair.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing important."

 

~~~

 

Shiro went through all the important things like seeing some ID, a criminal record and so on. So far Lance checked out and at this point Keith was getting bored so he decided to take over the ~~interrogation~~   questioning.

"You're twenty one."

Lance glanced at Keith, unfazed by his sudden participation in the conversation. "Yep, so are you?"

"Yeah. Are you in uni or something?"

"I am! I'm majoring in astronomy."

"Astronomy?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"I'm..." Keith squirmed slightly in embarrassment. "Not enrolled in anything right now..."

"That's cool," Keith's eyes widened slightly in surprise and relief. "you got a job or somethin'?"

"I work as a mechanic for now..." Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No surprise there, with the way you get _my_ engine running~"

"I-WHAT!?"

"Calm down Keithy-boy, I'm just kidding."

Keith's face heated up. "You're a weirdo."

"Yeah, nut so are you."

"I am _not!"_

"Dude you're wearing fingerless gloves."

Keith looked down at his hands and frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything Keith. Everything."

"Shut the fuck up." Shiro watched the two with interest.

But my voice is so harmonious~"

"You're voice reminds me of a dying cat."

"A dying cat beautifully crying out as angels come to him?"

"No. A dying cat whose guts are all over the road."

It was interesting, Shiro had never seen Keith talk to someone he'd just met so much. Especially on his own accord.

"That's pretty graphic Keith, what dya' got against cats?"

"When they're dying they sound like you."

"Well you sound like a whale."

"A whale!?"

"A whale." Shiro smiled at the way Keith's eyes lit up with excitement and competitiveness over the simple banter.

"Explain yourself!"

"You keep mooaaannning and grooaaning."

That's because your dying cat voice is grating on my ears. It's giving me a headache."

"Are you sure about that mullethead because you seem to be listening pretty closely for a voice you don't like."

"I'm trying to listen to Shiro not _you._ I couldn't care less about what you have to say!"

"Oh yeah? Well..."

"Well?"

"Aha! You do care! If you didn't then it wouldn't matter to you if i finished that sentence or not!" Keith's cheeks were flushed with anger and he was about to say something back before Shiro interrupted the two.

"Alright you two, let's get back on track now. You'll have plenty of time to bicker if Lance ends up moving in."

 

~~~

 

"I think that went well."

"Went well?? He was purposefully riling me up the the whole time!"

"It's not like you to get so affected by something like that."

"He was just _that_ annoying!"

"You seemed to be able to speak with him easily."

"We were fighting!"

"But was it not easy to talk with him?"

"It-" Keith's eyes widened. It had been quite easy to talk to Lance, even if the guy pissed him off. "It was easy..."

That's a good starting place for finding someone you'd feel comfortable living with. In the end it is your decision, but I think you should really consider him."

"Alright, alright, jeez. I'll _think_ about it Shiro. But that's _it."_

Shiro grinned and patted Keith's shoulder "Good, I'm glad"

Keith couldn't help but smile back. He always liked pleasing his brother. After all Keith really respected and looked up to the man. If Shiro hadn't agreed to take him in once he became eighteen and was no longer a part of foster care he had no clue where he would have ended up. Besides Lance wasn't _really_ that bad. Keith had even enjoyed himself  a little. But only a little

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter already because I was getting some really nice comments and I'm gonna be busy this week with finals and stuff. I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's not handling Shiro leaving very well and get some support from an unexpected place~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey! Hope you all had a nice Christmas (If that's what you celebrate) I was originally going to post this on Christmas as a gift from me to you! But sadly I ran out of time because I have a terrible case of procrastination!  
> I just wan't to clear a few things up that might not make sense?  
> 1) Keith is Shiro's foster brother, who Shiro took in because once ou become 18 you're no longer a part of the program and Shiro didn't want Keith to have to worry about that.  
> 2) Pidge IS in this fanfic as one of Keith's friend and is only 17. Pidge goes to a fancy private school for technology a couple cities over. Which means a majority of the time anyone is talking to Pidge it will be over the phone, skype etc.

(1 Month time skip)

It was 2 am and Keith could not fall asleep. His body was exhausted from all the packing and carrying of boxes. But Keith could not sleep. He was too anxious, too angry, too sad.

Today he had helped Shiro pack up because tomorrow he was leaving, and tomorrow Lance was coming. Keith had been in an understandably bad mood all day and wouldn't even _look_ at Shiro, let alone speak to him. Keith knew he would probably regret spending his last day with Shiro so poorly but he couldn't help it. He felt... betrayed and not even a visit from Pidge could brighten his mood. He hadn't seen them in weeks since they had moved a couple cities over to go to a high end private school and Keith had really missed them. But at the time he hadn't cared and now Pidge was on the train back to their high end school and Keith was already regretting being so antisocial when he had his best friend right there willing to listen to his rants. So although Keith was tired his mind would not let him get any rest and he was feeling... he didn't even  _know_ what he was feeling. But it was not pleasant. 

Looking for a distraction Keith booted up his old, definitely needing a replacement laptop and began scroll through tumblr, but even that couldn't distract him and before he realized it, he was on Lance's page writing a message.

 

_**Kogane1: Are you up idiot?** _

To Keith's surprise he got an almost immediate response. 

_**BluemoonLance: I'm up. Why r u tho?? Restless with thoughts of me? <3 ** _

_**Kogane1: In your dreams.** _

_**BluemoonLance: rlly? Then why r u messaging me at 2:23 am??** _

**_Kogane1: Why are you even up?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Nice subject change there buddy;)_ **

**_Kogane1: Just answer the damn question_ **

**_BluemoonLance: There's a meteor shower in about 20 mins. Hunk and I are watching it together as a 'hey i'm gonna miss the SHIT out of Lance when he's gone' sort of thing  
_ **

**_Kogane1: Oh_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Oh? OH??! Mullet head meteor showers are SUPER AWESOME!!_ **

**_Kogane1: ok_ **

**_BluemoonLance: =^= ur a real piece of work_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Look, if ur up u might as well watch it!_ **

**_Kogane1: Maybe..._ **

**_BluemoonLance: U should watch it from ur buildings roof it'll look really good from up there!_ **

**_Kogane1: ..._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just trust me Keithy-boy~_ **

**_Kogane1: Trust you._ **

**_BluemoonLance: I'm an astronomer!?!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: gtg it's starting right awayyyyyy_ **

**_Kogane1: Ok_ **

**_BluemoonLance: K... Watch it Keith srsly_ **

**_Kogane1: :)_ **

**_BluemoonLance: keiTH_ **

**_Kogane1: :)_ **

**_BluemoonLance: KEITHDFANXKSNZGXKZNXZJZ_ **

**_Kogane1: Is that supposed to be my name?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Yes_ **

**_BluemoonLance: gtg before I upset Hunk, upsetting Hunk is like stepping on a kitten_ **

**_Kogane1: And you said I hated Cats_ **

**_BluemoonLance: You do. And duh thats the whole point of not wanting to upset Hunk Mullethead_ **

**_BluemoonLance: ...but srsly watch it_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Goodnight Mullet_ **

**_Kogane1: Night idiot_ **

 

Keith pulled himself out of bed and slipped on some sneakers, before slipping out the door and heading to the roof. It was cold out and Keith was going to head back inside when a small light shot across the sky.

"That's it? That's what Lance was so excited for? What a dumba-" Before Keith could finish his insult another meteor shot across the night sky, and another, and another. Keith's eyes widened and he sat down, watching the sky light up.

 

~~~

 

Shiro could hear Keith moving around and pulled himself out of bed. Keith was at the front door of the apartment when he came out and a concerned frown found it's way onto Shiro's face.

"What are you up to?" Shiro asked the now empty apartment before throwing on a jacket and slippers to chase after his younger brother. He followed Keith up the several flights of stairs heading to the roof, full of confusion and making sure to step as quietly as he could. When Shiro made to the roof Keith was sitting down, eyes following the meteors shooting across the midnight blue sky.

Shiro smiled and walked over to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"What are you doing up here Keith?" Keith was quiet for a moment and Shiro thought he wouldn't respond. He knew that Keith was upset by the fact he was leaving.

"Watching the show."

"I didn't know that this interested you, or that you kept up to date with this."

"I doesn't and I don't."

"okay?"

Keith sighed. "I couldn't sleep so... I messaged Lance. I was hoping I would wake the asshole up, just to piss him off but he was awake. Waiting for this."

"So you decided to watch as well?"

"He wouldn't stop whining about it."

Shiro chuckled. "And? What do you think?"

"It's... nice."

After that the two sat in silence and watched the rest of the meteor shower.

 

~~~

 

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

Keith growled and pulled himself out of bed. Who the fuck was messaging him at five in the fucking morning!? Keith was fully ready to chew out Pidge for waking him until he opened the messages.

_**BluemoonLance: HEY** _

_**BluemoonLance: Did you watch them!?!? IT WAS AWESOME RIGHT??** _

_**BluemoonLance: Keith?** _

_**BluemoonLance: KEEEEEEEEEEITHHHHHHHHHHHHH** _

_**Kogane1: What the fuck you woke me up.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Revenge for what you tried to do last night:)** _

_**Kogane1: Fuck you.** _

_**BluemoonLance: ;)** _

Keith decided to ignore that stupid little winky face that made his face suddenly hot. Lance had known him for a  _month_ and he was already making sex jokes? What an idiot. Did he have no shame? 

_**BluemoonLance: Did you watch them???** _

_**Kogane1:...yes** _

_**BluemoonLance: WEREN'T THEY FRICKIN AWESOME!!!!!!** _

_**Kogane1: It was cool.** _

_**BluemoonLance: But not as cool as me!** _

_**BluemoonLance: Am i right ;)** _

_**Kogane1: No** _

_**BluemoonLance: Mullet, I'm offended T^T** _

_**Kogane1: Why are you even up at this hour.** _

_**Kogane1: And so full of energy. Some of us are trying to sleep.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Well...** _

_**BluemoonLance: That's because...** _

_**BluemoonLance: I'M MOVING IN WITH U TODAY!!!!!!** _

_**Kogane1: ...** _

_**BluemoonLance: And** _

_**BluemoonLance: Also because...** _

_**Kogane1: Because?** _

_**BluemoonLance: I am a professional procrastinator (even says so on my buisness card) and I haven't started packing yet!!!!! :D** _

_**Kogane1: You're an idiot. As soon as you get ere I'm punching you.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Not my pretty face T^T** _

_**Kogane1: You're the one who signed up for this.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Yes I did! :)** _

_**BluemoonLance: Ur gonna help me unpack right? <3 ** _

_**Kogane1: No** _

_**BluemoonLance: MULLET MAN!!! I have classes tomorrow** _

_**Kogane1: Does it seem like I care?** _

_**BluemoonLance: Mean. ^~^** _

_**Kogane1: Why would you leave everything so last minute anyways?** _

_**BluemoonLance: Oh?** _

_**BluemoonLance: Mmmmm.... maybe bc I dont rlly want to move out...?** _

_**BluemoonLance: I mean, I've know Hunk since like grade 7 and we've been living together for 2 years and now it's just sorta weird that I'm leaving??** _

_**BluemoonLance: Like i know we r still gonna be bffs and talk all the time but its still kinda??** _

_**BluemoonLance: sad? Idk** _

_**BluemoonLance: Y'know?** _

Keith's eyes were wide. He honestly hadn't expected such a serious answer from someone like Lance, and he did know. He knew exactly what Lance was saying. He let out a shaky breath _. Maybe there was something more going on that brain of his?_

_**BluemoonLance: lolol did u think I was serious??** _

_**BluemoonLance: Keith?** _

_**BluemoonLance: I was just kidding around.** _

_**BluemoonLance: i left everything so last minute bc I have a video game addiction** _

_**BluemoonLance: lolololol** _

_**Kogan** **e1: ...Then you get no sympathy from me.** _

_**BluemoonLance: What!!?! But its a serious problemmmm T^T** _

Keith couldn't quite get what Lance had said out of his head. Lance had said he was joking, but.... something about it just seemed so real. Keith's stomach twisted and he shook his head slightly. After all, this was  _Lance._ From what Keith knew of him, he didn't have that kind of depth.

 _ **BluemoonLance:  U r so Irlzxcjhbyhbkdjfvnz**_   

**_Kogane1: ???_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Hello Kogane1, this is Lance's flatmate. I'm sure you're a great human being but PLEASE stop messaging Lance at this ungodly hour. I'm trying to get some sleep._ **

**_Kogane1: Sorry, but he woke me up._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Honestly, I'm not surprised. If you don't want him to message you then just ignore him. Responses only encourage him._ **

**_Kogane1: Thanks for the advice_ **

**_BluemoonLance: No problem man, I'm Hunk btw_ **

**_Kogane1: Keith._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Oh! The new flatmate! Well please don't punch Lance in the face. I know better than anyone he can be a lot to handle but he's a good guy._ **

**_Kogane1: No promises._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Please? I mean it, he really is a good friend when he's not trying to impress everyone_ **

**_Kogane1:...maybe_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Well a maybe is better than nothing! Enjoy the rest of your time before Lance shows up, sorry about himmdfjvnadgknadnfe_ **

**_BluemoonLance: The great one is back!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Mullet?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Helloooo??_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Keithy-boy???_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Buddy?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: T^T Bye then. Guess I'll see you around 4:3o_ **

 

Keith smiled slightly and muted his laptop before climbing back into bed. With lance coming over he was really going to need that sleep. As Keith drifted to sleep he realized that maybe he was a little less anxious about today, and maybe that had to do with Lance's easy going texts. But only maybe, and now, when he was sleep deprived was not he time to think about things that could send him spiraling into an existential crisis. He'd have plenty of time to think about that later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for leaving such kind comments! I really appreciate it and hope I continue to write this to your liking~
> 
> (Not related but kind of related? It's related to Voltron, you know how there's a website for Voltron Legendary defender? If you didn't, there is. http://www.voltronlegendarydefender.com/ they have this quiz where you can see which Paladin you would be and I got Paladin of the blue lion: Lance! If you've played it which Paladin did you get?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance messes up, and he only moved in last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing another chapter for new years! Hope you guys enjoy the boys finally living together~  
> I made this very coffee focused and that may or may not be because I have the same coffee problem I've given to Keith in this chapter and I'm dearly missing my heaven in a cup.

Keith hated himself for making that stupid ad and he hated himself for being purposefully problematic because now, he was stuck with Lance McClain as a roommate. It’s been a day. A single day and Lance has already drove Keith up the wall. He had never been so bloodthirsty in his life.

“Pidge I swear to god I’m going to kill him.”

“I’ll help you hide the body.”

“Do you know what he did this morning!? He broke the coffee maker. He. broke. My. coffee. Maker.”

“I give you permission to slaughter that punk.”

“I can’t live without coffee. I think I’m going to have a mental breakdown.”

“Keith it’s been one day without coffee, you may have a problem.”

“That’s not important right now Pidge.”

Pidge sighed “Look Keith just tell him to pay for another one.”

“He’s a college student Pidge! He doesn’t have money!”

“What do you want me to say Keith?”

“I don’t know, just agree that he’s an asshole. When I called Shiro earlier he said ‘I’m sure it was an accident Keith, besides that thing was pretty old, it was in its final days.’ Can you believe he said that!”

“Jeez, the nerve of that guy.”

“I’m going to ignore the sarcasm and pretend you agreed with me.”

“Whatever floats your boat Keith. He may of broke your coffee maker but he makes up for it for by being hot doesn’t he?”

“What?!”

“Well obviously I don’t think he is, but you do.”

“I do not.”

“Stop lying to yourself Keith.”

“I'm not! He’s a self-centered, egotistical idiot!”

“Mmhm”

“Don’t Pidge.”

“Look, as much as I enjoy hearing about your new chance at a romance I have a class to get to.”

“Alright, text me later and there is no chance of me liking him.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself Keith.”

“Goodbye _Pidge_.”

_“Bye loser.”_

 

~~~

 

 

Keith was tired. It had been a long day at the shop and his asshole of a boss Zarkon had been especially annoying, plus he hadn’t had any dark, rich coffee to help keep him going and when he finally got home he felt the immense urge to punch Lance back at full swing.

So that’s exactly what he was going to do as he stormed into the kitchen, where the tall lanky idiot was humming.

“Lance”

“Oh hey Mullet, what’s up? I was just-” Keith smacked the back of Lance’s head making him turn around in confusion. “Dude! What the hell?”

“I’m going to kill you” Keith growled.

Keith got ready to pounce until he saw what was behind Lance and his eyes widened. “What… is that…?”

“This is your new coffee maker! I accidentally broke yours this morning, it really was an accident. This is why Hunk usually makes the coffee in the morning, something about the morning makes me very destructive. Anyways, I was going to wait until you woke up and offer to buy you a coffee but I had to leave for class. I ended up going to pick up this baby once my classes were over.”

Keith continued to stare at the coffee maker with wide eyes.

“So?? What do ya think?”

“I- uh- wasn’t this expensive. It’s- This is a Bonavita drip coffee maker!?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, it was a little pricey, I don’t know much about coffee so I just let a hottie at the store help me out.”

“This is way more expensive than what I had before!”

“I know, that thing looked like it was twenty bucks.”

“I cannot believe you bought this!?”

“I’m just a kind person, so why don’t you make us some? Because I’m pretty sure I’ll break it if I keep messing with it.”

“Uh- yeah- I’ll make us some…”

“Great! I’m gonna be in my room so just holler when it’s done!”

Keith watched Lance leave and waited for the door to close before quickly pulling out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Pidge!!”

“What’s going on? You sound like you’re almost crying? Why are you whispering?”

“Lance bought me a new coffee maker.”

“Ok?”

“Pidge it’s so nice. Oh my god! It’s a Bonavita I think I’m going to die.”

“Aren’t those things expensive?”

“They’re around two hundred dollars!”

“He must like wasting money.”

“My last one cost forty dollars Pidge! This is so beautiful. I’m kind of scared to touch it and wreck it’s shining steel.”

“Yeah you definitely have a problem.”

“I’m going to send you pictures.”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m going to hang up. Pidge it’s so nice. I have to call Shiro.”

“You’ve reached a whole new low Keith, I feel sad for you.”

“Say what you want to, because I am going to have coffee from heaven every morning.”

“Jeez Keith, I’m going to have to talk to Shiro about an intervention for you.”

“I gotta go”

“Kei-” Keith began taking a couple pictures of it with a small, excited smile on his face.

“It’s adorable how excited you are about this.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he whipped around to see Lance leaning against the door frame with a smirk. When had Lance got there?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really ‘I'm kind of scared to touch it and wreck it’s shining steel, it’s so nice Pidge!' And you’re actually taking pictures of it.”

Keith’s cheeks heated up. “Shut up.”

Lance held his hands up in defense. “Hey no need to freak out on me. It’s cute, maybe a little concerning but mainly cute.”

“I thought you were going to your room.” Keith mumbled turning back to the coffee maker and snapping a few more pictures. Which he quickly sent to Pidge, Shiro, Matt and even Allura.

“I was but then I decided to come back out.”

“Well, you can go back now.”

“Nah, I should learn how to use it too.”

Keith sighed and Lance came and sat on the counter next to the beautiful machine.

“Who’s Pidge? Your girlfriend or something?”

Keith scrunched up his nose in disgust and Lance laughed.

“No, Pidge is not my girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No! Pidge is just my friend and they prefer they/them pronouns.”

“Got it. How do you know them?”

“Why do you care?”

“Well shouldn’t I want to get to know my new flatmate. I mean, we are living together.”

“I don’t want to know anything about you.”

“Rude Mullet. I have the receipt I can take this pretty little thing back.” Lance said patting the coffee maker.

“Shiro and Pidge’s older brother are friends, so they introduced us to each other.”

“Why didn’t you move in with Pidge?”

“Pidge is only seventeen, and they’re at a school a couple towns over for robotics.”

“Oh, I guess you're pretty lucky they are so young.”

“Why?”

“Because then you get to live with me~”

“More like unlucky.”

“Hey! I bought you a coffee maker!”

“Because you broke the first one!”

“It was an accident!”

“Uh huh.”

“It was!”

Keith tried to hold back the smile that wanted to creep up at Lance’s pouting face.

"Did you get any coffee grinds?"

"Mullet, of course I got the..."

"You really are a dumbass."

"Shut it. I'll just go get some right now!"

"Fine."

"oh um... actually I'm broke now."

Keith rolled his eyes "Then I'll go get them. Try not to destroy it while I'm gone."

"Aye, aye Captain." Lance said with a salute. Keith shook his head in hopes it would shake the smile off of his face as he pulled on his jacket.

 

When Keith got back about ten minutes later Lance was in his room and Keith simply sighed. Lance had the attention span of a fruit fly. Keith got to work on brewing the coffee and soon heard the door to Lance's room open.

"Dude it smells so good in here, buying this little girl is just getting better and better."

"Little girl?"

"Well we haven't named her yet."

_"Named it?"_

"Uhh duh? Who doesn't name their kitchen appliances?"

"Sane people."

"Oh, so what did you name yours?"

_"I didn't you weirdo."_

"This is a serious problem! We are going to have to come up with names!" 

 

 

Keith was sitting in the living room area trying to enjoy his beautiful coffee. key word being trying.

"Okay, how about we call her Aiyanna?"

"Are you still going on about this. Lance we are not naming it! Also, what kind of name is that for a coffee maker?!"

"Yes we are Mullet and it's important that we agree on a name, we don't want her coming from a broken home, please let's call her Aiyanna. It suits her! Aiyanna means endless beauty tell me that's not a good name for something that can create this cup of coffee."

"...Okay maybe it's a kind of good name... What am I _saying_ we are _not_ naming it!"

"Keeeeiiithhhhh"

"Why do you even know that?"

Lance glanced at Keith and shrugged, "I come from a big family, we always have competitions for the best baby names. I happen to take it very seriously."

"Did you ever win?"

"Nope, but that's because my parents have terrible tastes in baby names."

"I can tell."

"Hey! Lance is a great name! The only good name they ever picked."

"Uh huh."

"Just for that we're naming her Aiyanna, Ai for short."

"Fine if it'll make you shut up!"

"Yes! We are going to be the best parents ever."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

"No, I really don't"

"You'll come around~" Lance said with a wink.

Keith pretended to throw up and smirked at Lance's pout, taking a sip of his delicious coffee to hide it.

 

~~~ (The next day)~~~

 

"Keithy-boy!"

Keith sighed "What? I thought you had school to go to or something."

"Nope! Not today."

"Oh great." Keith said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Lance replied cheerfully either not noticing Keith's attitude or deciding to ignore it.

"Why are you bothering me, go bother someone else."

"Hunk's busy right noe, I'm gonna see him later though." Lance said with a grin, sitting next to Keith at the small dining table.  "What are you doing today? Got work?"

"Well... no, but-"

"Then we should hang out together! You know, bond!"

"Have you been talking to Shiro?"

Lance's grin turned mischievous and Keith quickly pulled out his phone, texting Shiro

_**Kogane1: Are you speaking to my flatmate** _

_**DadSaidNo: Hello to you too Keith** _

_**Kogane1: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR USERNAME?!?** _

_**DadSaidNo: Lance** _

_**Kogane1: So you are talking to him!!** _

_**DadSaidNo: Keith, of course I'm going to speak to him. He's living with you.** _

_**Kogane1: I can't believe this!** _

_**Kogane1: Did you tell him to bond with me?!** _

_**DadSaidNo: I may have mentioned something along those lines when I helped him pick out your coffee maker.** _

_**Kogane1: you wHAT!?** _

_**Kogane1: You helped him pick out Aiyanna!?** _

_**DadSaidNo: Who?** _

"Lance!"

"What's up Mullet?"

" _Shiro_ helped you pick out Aiyanna!?"

"AWWW KeiTH You used HER NaMe!!This family is really coming together!"

"Lance!"

"Yeah I got Shiro to help me. Why?"

"You said someone who worked at the store helped you!"

"No, I said a hottie _at_ the store helped me. I never said they worked there."

"Yeah well you never said it was Sh- Did you just call my _brother a hottie!?"_

"Uh...yes?"

_"Oh my god Lance!"_

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? It's true."

"That is _so_ _weird!_ Never say that again!"

"Oh I see."

_"See what Lance."_

"You're jealous."

"I am _not jealou-"_

Lance cupped Keith's jaw, raising his head up to meet Lance's stunning blue eyes.

"What are you-"

"You don't need to be jealous Keith, you're pretty too babe~"

 

~~~

 

"I can't believe you _punched_ me! I have a giant bump on the top of my head now!"

"Then wear a hat."

"I was complementing you!"

"I don't _want_ your stupid compliments!" Keith hissed.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Lance whined as he pulled on his jacket, getting ready to go see Hunk and Shay for lunch, he really hated being the third wheel. 

"I'd rather pull out my fingernails." Keith growled

"Jeez so feisty, lucky for you that's just my type!" Keith aggressively threw Lance out the door, slamming it in his face. "Hey! I need my wallet!"

"You don't have any money in it anyways!"

"Don't get mad at me when Aiyanna's here, she doesn't need to see her fathers fighting!"

"Lance I swear to god, I will come out there!"

"Have a good lunch Mullet!" Lance called out before heading down the halls to the elevator, shivering at the mental picture of Keith coming out there, with fire in his eyes. Lance was content with only one injury for today thank you very much.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I always appreciate feedback.  
> Also do you guys name your kitchen appliances? I do, and when I thought about I thought it seemed like a Lance thing to do lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith try to bond, but really it just becomes a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back, and now that the break is over I'll be doing more routinely updates. I plan to post a new chapter every Thursday! Let's see if I can actually stick to that because I am a horrible person who gets distracted very easily! Also have you guys seen the trailer for season 2?! I'm- asdjkgskdjfhsdl KeiTH I'm-  
> Okay enjoy this chapter!

 

Lance groaned loudly as he rolled over in bed. Usually he loved having days of no classes but today was an exception. Hunk was going out with Shay and he _was_ invited but honestly, he was not in the mood for being a third wheel today. Every person that Lance had called was busy he'd even called _Shiro._ Something that Keith _never_ needed to know about after his first reaction to the two talking. Lance had been trying to sleep but by ten in the morning he couldn't stay in bed any longer. Lance genuinely never thought that too much sleep would be something he'd experience. Lance pulled himself out of bed with a sigh and began his morning face routine. When he finally left the bathroom he walked into the dining room and a wide grin came across his face.

Keith was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee he was reading something on a prehistoric laptop. Keith's work started at nine in the morning everyday which meant he had to have to day off. Lance snuck up behind him with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Good morning Sunshine!" He murmured right in Keith's ear. Keith jumped and whipped around nearly knocking his head into Lance's.

"Jesus Christ!" Lance laughed and the wide eyed expression on Keith's face. He was honestly just too cute. After a moment Keith glared at him. "What the hell Lance!"

"I couldn't help it!" Keith shot him another dirty look before turning back to his laptop. Lance rested his chin on top of Keith's head. "Whatcha readin' Keithy-boy?"

"None of your business! Get off of me!"

"Is that... a conspiracy theory blog? You read conspiracy theories!!"

Keith's face flushed and he blindly whacked at Lance trying to get him to move his boney chin. "So what if it is!" Keith hissed.

"Do you believe in aliens?? What am I saying, _of course_ you do! Could you show me some evidence that they're real!!!! Shay would totally owe me a smoothie!"

"...What?"

"I have this bet with Shay that aliens are _totally_ real but she says that they aren't. How self centred do you have to be to think we're the only living things in the _entire, never ending universe?_ Am I right? Anyways-"

"Wait you... believe in aliens? I thought you were an astronomer or something?"

"Duh! How could I love space and not believe in aliens?"

Keith smiled slightly and Lance's heart swelled. Holy crap he's cute...

"Who?"

"What?"

"You just said 'holy crap he's cute' who are you talking about? Hunk?"

"What no- I hahahah I was talking about that thing." Lance said pointing at the screen of Keith's laptop.

"You mean... Bigfoot?"

"YES BIGFOOT I LOVE THAT DUDE!"

Keith gave him an odd look before smiling slightly once again. "Well I hate to break it to you, but he's probably not real. Aliens definitely are though. Look I'll show you this website."

 

A little over an hour later the battery on Keith's laptop died and that ended their alien searching. Lance shot up. "We could use my laptop!"

"You really want to keep looking?" Keith said sounding rather sceptical.

"Uh yeah! This is super cool! Plus if I can prove it to Shay she has to buy me a milkshake."

"Ok... well I could give you a couple more websites, and I'm gonna go-"

"Go? Where are you going?"

"To my room?"

"Awww Mullet man stay out here! Last week I said we should bond! I never got to tell you what I thought we should do! Remember?"

"Oh, you mean when you called my brother hot." Keith said with a condescending tone. Lance decided to ignore it. 

"There ya go! You remember! Memory of an elephant!"

Keith shot Lance a look and sighed. "I _might_ do it depending on what it is."

"You'll do it!"

"I said I _might_ do it. If it's as stupid as you then I'm leaving." Lance wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Keith... your words cut deep."

"Just tell me what it is already!"

"Ok, ok get ready! Drum roll!" Lance said excitedly, banging his hands on the table.

"Lance!"

"Latte art!"

"...What?"

"Y'know latte art? when people do drawings in the foam of-"

"I know what latte art is Lance."

"Then I don't understand your confusion."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's _awesome_ and now that we have Aiyanna we can."

"I'm going to my room."

"Keith please!"

Keith sighed. "You wont let this go. will you."

"Nope."

"Fine. But I'm only doing it this once!"

"Yes! I'll even let you drink all the coffees afterwards. Ok that was a lie, I'll want a cup or two. But you can have the rest!"

Keith had a feeling he would regret this.

 

~~~

 

"There! It's a heart!" Lance said happily, showing it to Keith. Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't look like one to me."

"Mullet!! Like you could do better! Let me see yours!"

"No!" Keith said quickly covering the monstrosity. Lance managed to pry his hands off and it was quiet for a moment.

"Keith... that's even worse than mine!" Lance said bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!"

"I beat you! I beat you! I'm the best!"

Keith growled. "It was only the first one, let's go again!"

Lance smirked "You're on Mullet!"

The terrible latte art didn't end until they were out of coffee beans and neither had really improved all that much. They didn't have to say it to know that they would be doing this again in the near future, one had to be better than the other and they agreed that with their drinks looking that bad no one could truly say they won. Of course that didn't actually stop the bickering over who was better.

"What are we going to do with all this coffee?" Lance asked curiously.

"Drink it obviously."

"But now we don't have any more cups! Plus it's not as good when it's spent a night in the fridge."

"Then we'll drink it all today."

"Keith there's _twenty four mugs full!"_

"I know." 

"You are not drinking all of that! Your blood will turn into caffeine... actually it probably already has."

Keith finished his third cup and rolled his eyes. "Then what do you think we should do with it."

"Um... we could invite people over! Have a coffee party!"

"No."

"Fine then we'll have to drink it cold tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and-"

"Lance!"

Lance snickered and Keith rolled his eyes. "You're a lot of work."

"Awww but I'm lovable~"

"Definitely not."

"Just you wait Keithy-boy, one day your gonna be head over heels for me."

"That's never going to happen."

 

~~~(The next day)~~~

 

Hunk just _knew_ that today was going to be a long day. As soon as he walked into his and Lance's lecture room he saw Lance lurking in the back of the room. Approaching a girl who sat in her seat looking half asleep. Hunk hurried over.

"Hey, you." The girl looked up and saw Lance leaning over her table with the hood of his jacket up.

"...what?"

Lance unzipped his jacket and began to pull something out of the inner pockets.

"You wanna buy some-"

"Okay!" Hunk said quickly pulling Lance away from the confused girl by the hood. "Sorry about him, he might be having a psychotic breakdown." Hunk gave the girl an apologetic smile as he pulled Lance to their usual seats.

"Huuuuunnkkkkkk!!" Lance whined, pulling down his hood.

"Lance, how many times have I told you, you can't sell people memes from your jacket!"

"I wasn't!! And that was a money maker! If _someone_ hadn't shut me down I probably could have paid off my student loans by now."

"Then what were you selling?! Please tell me it's not something illegal!"

"Me? do something illegal? I'm an angel!"

 _"Lance,_ I love you but I'm very tired today."

"Oh?" Hunk filled with dread at the mischievous look in his best friends eyes. Lance flipped his hood back up, his smirk growing as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Thermos. "You wanna buy some Latte?"

"Yes! Oh god Lance, I do, I really do!" Lance grinned and pulled a styrofoam cup out of his bag and poured the latte in handing it over to Hunk. "First one's on the house buddy."

"Thanks bro I really love you."

"Bro!" Lance said with fake tears in his eyes

"Bro."

"Why are you so tired anyways?"

"Because, Shay kept me up all night." Lance's mischievous smirk came back and Hunk quickly stopped him "And _not_ in the way you're thinking. She had an important presentation today so she was up all night, practising with me as her audience."

"Dude, you are a _saint,_ but if you were so tired why didn't you just go to sleep."

"Because Shay needed me."

"So you're gonna suffer all day?"

"You've never been in love before so you don't get how nice it feels to help your significant other. It's worth it if it helps her."

"Damn Hunk, if something happens between you two give me a call. That shit was straight out of romance movies."

Hunk laughed and finished up his cup. "Could I get another one, how much are they?"

"Nope, you just wooed me, this ones also free. But after that they'll be a buck fifty per cup." Lance said as he poured Hunk another cup, giving him a wink.

"Hey Lance, why are you selling coffee? My excitement distracted me for a minute there."

"Oh, well I had an extra twenty four cups of coffee so instead of letting my flatmate die from a caffeine overdose-" Lance leaned closer and whispered " _Don't tell anyone this but I think Keith has a serious problem, he wanted to just drink it all on his own."_ Lance grinned  _"_ So! I decided to get rid of it and make some money at the same time!"

"Nice, but why did you even make that much coffee?"

"Well... we were... making... latte art..."

Hunk gasped "Without me!"

"I'm sorry! We were bonding, besides you were busy yesterday!"

"I can't believe you."

"C'mon Hunk! I'm sorry, you would have beat both of us, we did horrible. I took pictures."

"Well at least let me see!"

Lance handed his phone over to Hunk who quickly unlocked it and looked through the photos. "... They're not that bad..."

"Don't lie to me Hunk."

"For your guys first time it's pretty good."

Lance perked up "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah, this butterfly is pretty cute." Lance deflated again. "Lance?"

"That's a heart."

"Oh... OH! Now I see it! Wow it's-"

"Hunk!"

Hunk laughed slightly. "If you want I could help you two."

"No! I have an idea! You should teach just me and then the next time we battle I will totally _destroy_ Keith!"

"Alright, on one condition. I get another free cup."

"Deal my dude!"

 

 

Meanwhile Keith was at home with his laptop in front of him as he followed a video instructing him on how to do his latte art.

"Practice makes perfect," The woman said cheerfully "But here's a few helpful hints, cheats if you will."

Keith grinned, his competitive side shining through "Lance is gonna be so screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I'm not really sure why Idid this but I still hope it turned out good! I always appreciate comments and feedback! Have a nice day everyone<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Mama McClain.... sorta and Lance begins his very serious latte art training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quick chapter since a lot of people are going back to classes tomorrow and are nervous or dreading it, so am I! I hope this chapter helps you get through it! 
> 
> The English translation for the Spanish is in the brackets [...] beside it.  
> If you see any mistakes in the Spanish please tell me so I can correct it! It's greatly appreciated~

When Keith entered the flat he heard Spanish coming from the living room and quietly walked in. Lance was sitting on the love seat speaking to a woman with rosy cheeks and long curly black hair.

"Has ido todas tus clases, ¿no? ¡Es muy importante que vayas para que no te atraces!" [You've been going to all your classes right? It's very important that you go so you don't fall behind!]

"Si Mamá!" [Yes Mum!] Keith didn't know what they were saying but Lance's exasperated face was amusing and his voice was nice....wait-

"Bueno, por supuesto voy a preocuparme porque ahora no vives con Hunk para que no pueda mantenerte en el camino y ambos sabemos que necesitas ... ¡Mi chico! ¡Hay alguien en tu casa! ¡Intruso!" [Well of course I'm going to worry because now you don't live with Hunk so he can't keep you on track and we both know you need- My boy! There's someone in your house! Intruder!]

Lance's eyes widened and he whipped around with his fists up. Keith gave him an odd look. Lance sighed in relief and turned back to his laptop screen.

"Mamá que es sólo Keith! ¡Jesús me diste un ataque al corazón!" [Mum that's just Keith! Jesus you gave me a heart attack!] Keith's eyes widened as he heard his name.

"Oh! ¡Keith! Déjame verlo mejor." [Oh! Keith! Let me see him better.]

"Mullet! Com'ere for a second!"

Keith shot Lance a look but walked over and sat when Lance patted the spot next to him.

"Mamá this is Keith. Keith this is my mum."

"Um... Hi" Keith mumbled, raising a hand as a wave.

"Oh hello! Lance told me a lot about you." The woman said with a loud laugh, quite similar to Lance's. "He is cute, just like you said mi hijo!"

"Mamá!" Keith's face heated up (which he refused to acknowledge.)

"You know Keith, Lance is very bad at waking up on time has he been getting to classes in time?"

"I told you I was!"

"I-uh... yeah, I think he is..."

Oh, it's so nice to know! Good job mi hijo!"Lance was pouting but he smiled slightly from his mothers praise, which Keith definitely did not find even the slightest bit cute.

"How is living with my boy been going so far? I know he can be a real handful, just be lucky you weren't there when he was a pre-teen! Dios mío, he was a wild boy. Always trying to jump from things and-"

"Okay! That's enough! Lance squawked, waving his hands in front of his mother. Keith smiled slightly.

"Ah I see you don't want me embarrassing you in front of your new friend, I understand." She said with a wink.

"Mamá!" Both boys faces heated up and she chuckled.

"You're little siblings are going to be home right away, do you think you'll have time to say hello?"

"You know that saying hello takes forever!"

"Oh but it would mean so much to them! They miss you cariño"

"I know, I know, but I'm going out with Hunk tonight, QUIZNACK! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE TEN MINUTES AGO!!"

"Quiznack?" Keith asked giving him a questioning stare.

"I'll tell you later Mullet! I really gotta go, Adiós mamá te llamo más tarde si no es demasiado tarde allí!" [Bye mum I'll call you later if it's not too late there!]

"¡Mejor señor! ¡Diviértete bien, te amo!" [You better Mister! Have a nice time, I love you!]

"Yo también te amo" [I love you too]

Lance quickly hung up and began running around looking for things. "So, how was your day Mullet? _Phone, phone, phone?_ " Keith rolled his eyes and held up Lance's phone that had been left on the love seat. Lance rushed over and grabbed it, giving Keith a smile.

"It was fine, I got to work on a motorcycle."

"keys? Where did I put my keys? Is that a good thing? Working on the motorcycle?"

Keith rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen area grabbing Lance's keys and tossing them to him. "Good thing."

"Well that's good, and thanks." Keith shrugged and also picked up Lance's wallet that had been next to his keys heading to the door with it as Lance threw on his jacket.

"Forgetting something?"

"Let's see, I've got my phone, keys, both my shoes and my good looks! I'm all set!" Keith raised an eyebrow and hit Lance in the back of the head with his wallet.

"You might want some money, just my opinion though."

"Crap! Where's my- How did you-"

"You leave your things everywhere."

"And you can scold me later mum, because I'm already way late!" Keith rolled his eyes, arms crossed in annoyance at the ~~cute~~ idiot in front of him. "Later Mullet! Don't miss me too much while I'm gone~"

"Trust me, I wont."Lance half glared, half pouted before slamming the door behind him.

 

After Lance left he had to run to the bus stop to make sure he didn't miss it and sighed in relief as he sat on the gross seats.

**_ChunkyHunk: Bro where are you?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I'm on the bus now! I was talking to my mum sorry ;_;_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Oh it's fine, how's she doing?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: She's p good, missing me obvi but who wouldnt???_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: True bro you are pretty great_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Awwww brO This is why we r bffs <33_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I thought we we're best friends bc I helped you pass English in grade 7 and you thought I would do the same for you in grade 8?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Ok trUE But the reason I continued being ur bff is bc ur a pure bean who has never done anything wrong in their life, like ever and I love you <3_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Lance..._ **  
**_ChunkyHunk: That means so much to me T^T Thank you bro <333_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Well I mean it!_ **  
**_BluemoonLance: And bro 4 real I love you <3333_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I love you too <333_ **

**_BluemoonLance: We are totally gonna KILL at the latte art!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: After tonight you'll be able to make a perfect heart!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: And totally wipe the floor with Keith!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Yes! And totally woo Keith!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Hunk!!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Sorry! Sorry! Auto-correct!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: How does wipe the floor with auto correct to woo Hunk?!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ **

**_BluemoonLance: ಠ_ಠ_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Don't act like you don't love him_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I don't love him I just think he has a pretty face and want to kiss it..._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Yet..._ **

**_BluemoonLance: ಠ_ಠ_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Don't act like you weren't thinking that_ **

**_BluemoonLance: ok fine_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: You guys would be really cute together, at least based off of looks I don't really know Keith_ **

**_BluemoonLance: IKR!!! TOTALLY CUTE TOGETHER!!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Should I start thinking of ship names?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: yES_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: lol k_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I'm almost there!!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Sweet! I've missed hanging out with you <3_ **

**_BluemoonLance: (0////0) Hunk...._ **  
**_BluemoonLance: I've missed you too dude ;)_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Then hurry and get here!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just got off the bus a couple mins ago, I'm running to you~_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: ...We live in the complex right across the street_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I thought you lived by the 711 a block away from the stop??_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: No..._ **

**_BluemoonLance:..._ **  
**_BluemoonLance: This has nothing to do with my last message but I'll be another couple mins_ **  
**_BluemoonLance: Also unrelated to that message do u wanna blue mountain dew slurpee?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: YES_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Ok boo I gotchoo ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and itmade classes a bit better! I'll see youon Thursday (The day before Hunk's birthday! Make sure to show him some love~) Hope you all have a good night<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to dinner and Lance discovers one of Keith's secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and it's on time!(tbh I wasn't expecting it to be lol)   
> HEADS UP: There are anxiety attacks in this chapter but nothing too in depth and the first anxiety attack isn't the commonly thought of hyperventilating and rocking back and forth. Anxiety comes in all different forms so that's how I wanted to show it, with Keith experiencing it in different ways and needing different things to help him calm down. If you are worried about reading it then feel free to leave a comment asking for a brief summary of what happens:) I really wouldn't mind if it would help! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

**_DadSaidNo: So, about dinner tonight_ **

**_Kogane1: I already told you I'm not going!_ **

**_DadSaidNo: I already booked the table. Allura was really looking forward to tonight._ **

**_Kogane1: Well it's not my fault your double date partners went A-wall!!_ **

**_DadSaidNo: Keith I'm asking you for a favour, I would appreciate the help._ **

**_DadSaidNo: Be there for seven pm_ **

**_Kogane1: But I don't have anyone to bring!_ **

**_DadSaidNo: I'm sure you can find someone, after all it's only noon_ **

**_Kogane1:  Shiro!!_ **

**_DadSaidNo: I'll see you tonight!_ **

**_Kogane1: I hate you_ **

 

It was now six thirty and Keith _still_ hadn't found anyone to go with. Which is why he was sitting next to Lance on the love seat.

"Die! Die you stupid alien!"

"Lance?"

"What's up Mullet?"

"Uh Shiro got dinner tables for seven and there's an empty seat."

"That sucks, tell him I wish him luck!"

"Well... It was supposed to be a double date but the other couple cancelled."

"Why? Are they grossly affectionate or something?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, I was invited-"

"Ohhhhhhhh I get it so you want me out of the house later~" Lance said with a wink.

"No! No! That's not- look I don't have anyone to bring and I have to leave in five minutes so... do you want to come?"

Lance smirked and instantly Keith regretted opening his mouth.

"So you're asking me to be your date? If you really wanna sell it I wouldn't mind a couple of kisses~"

"Lance! I'm _not_ inviting you as my date! Don't be stupid!! You're more of a everyone I know is already busy invitation."

"Words _hurt_ Keith, besides I don't have the cash."

"Then I'll pay just please-"

"Such a gentleman~"

"Lance!"

"Alright, alright, I'll come. How could I say no to free food and a cute face?"

"Shut it and get ready."

 

 

"So you're not taking me as your date." Lance confirmed as they pulled on their jackets.

"No."

"But we are going to dinner together."

"Yes."

"And the dinner was _supposed_ to be a double date."

"Yes."

"And you're paying for my meal."

"Yes."

"And this is because your brother told you to come."

"Yes."

"And because you secretly love me."

"Ye-NO!!" Lance began to snicker and Keith slapped his arm. "Let's just go." He growled pulling the flat's door open.

"Yes dear."

"Lance!"

"Daddies will be back later Aiyanna~"

"Let's go already!"

"Sorry, I'm coming _sweetheart."_

Keith groaned and ran his hand down his face. "I'm going to regret this." He muttered to himself before pulling Lance out the door and closing it behind them.

 

~~~

 

"you must be Lance!"

"And you must be a princess~"

"My name is Allura, Shiro has told me a lot about you."

"Awwwww! I knew dad loved me!"

"He didn't." Keith hissed, "She's just trying to be nice."

"You know who isn't nice? You Keith."

"Bite me."

"Fine, then give me your arm."

" _What?"_

"To bite. Unless... you meant somewhere else..." Lance said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut your- shut-" Keith could tell that his cheeks had heated up _'traitors.'_   Quit being you. We're in public."

"Am I embarrassing you _Darling_?'

"When we get home I'm going to _slaughter you."_

"Cool your jets Mullet. What's got you in such a pissy mood?"

"You."

"I'll let that one slide because you're paying for my meal but seriously, what's the deal?"

"Nothing."

"Oh are you still sour over the fact that Shiro moved out?"

"The only reason I'd still be upset about that is because I got stuck with _you."_

Lance simply stared at him and Keith squirmed under his gaze. God did he want to leave. What if Lance somehow _knew_ why he was so uptight. What if he knew something.

Lance watched him for a moment longer before gasping and dramatically grabbing his chest.

"Keith! For a moment I though you were serious!! But have no fears because I know, your love for me is strong." Keith felt a small amount of relief at the fact that Lance hadn't caught on to his growing anxiety. Sure Lance wasn't the brightest but something in the way he'd been looking at Keith had set him on edge.

 

 

By the time they were all seated Keith hadn't calmed down. If anything he felt worse and he hoped he'd be able to go a little longer before having to be a part of conversation.

"Keith! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, it's so nice to see you again! How have you been doing?"

"When was the last time you saw me? Never! Let's get to know each other better Allura whadya say?" Keith's eyes widened and he looked over at Lance who was already watching him. "What?" Lance asked. "It's time for the Lance show." So he _was_ oblivious to Keith's inner turmoil but Keith still couldn't help but feel grateful.

"What? But I was talking to-"

"We have so much in common! Both from a different country, both stunningly gorgeous, both head over heels for one of the brothers-" Keith elbowed him. "What? I was talking about Shiro."

His glare intensified and Lance laughed "Alright, I'll admit I set you up with that one."

Allura covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile and Lance flashed her a bright confident smile. "Both have a good sense of humour. Oh and Shiro! You know that lecture I was whining about I did infact go! Aren't you proud of me dad?"

 

~~~

 

Lance somehow managed to almost effortlessly converse with the two of them as Keith calmed himself down. Keith was impressed with the amount of social skills it would take for Lance to be having two conversations at once and somehow merge them together. Keith had been worried Shiro would notice having had a lot of experience with Keith's anxiety attacks. But for once Lance's big mouth and even bigger personality was a good thing and he managed to unintentionally distract Shiro, who was worriedly explaining to Lance why he couldn't "borrow" things from his professor. 

"Hello my name is Claire could I take your order?" Lance leaned closer to Keith.

"What are you gonna order Keithy-boy?" Keith sighed and pointed to his favourite meal from the place and Lance grinned.

Once the waitress finished with Shiro and Allura's order she turned towards Lance and Keith's side.

"Keithy-boy here will get the Alfredo angel noodles with chicken and a coffee. Just black, but bring some 2% milk to the table, not skim. Make sure you don't put it in the coffee because he's really picky about how much he likes in a cup. I'll get the spaghetti, a coke and your number." Lance said with a wink handing the waitress the menus. Keith stared at him with wide eyes and in return Lance playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Why did you order for Keith?" Allura asked, brows furrowed.

"Is everything alright Keith?" Shiro said the concern in his voice clear.

"Oh Keith's fine, I'm just trying to save his throat the work since later he's gonna be _coughing up_ the cash for my meal."  

"You really are a piece of work." Allura said rolling her eyes.

"Ha! That was a good one! Nice one Lance!" Lance cheered, giving himself praise. 

 

~~~

 

No matter how strong Lance's social skills were, he couldn't keep talking for the both of them without Shiro and Allura getting suspicious.

"So we made like fifty billion cups to practice our latte art and I _totally_ won."

"You did not!" Shiro and Allura looked over at Keith in pleasant surprise and Lance simply grinned.

"I did so! Mine was the best! Almost perfect!"

"Perfect for the waste bin."

"Nothing Aiyanna makes should go in the trash!!"

"You butchered Aiyanna's name with those lattes!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Yeah well so did you _Mullet."_

"Who's Aiyanna?" Allura asked curiously.

At the same time Keith and Lance responded with "Our coffee maker."

"Let's be honest here Mullet, Aiyanna likes me better."

"She does _not!"_

"I'm the superior dad to her."

"You are not! You would be the worst dad ever! You're insane!"

"No, I'm _fun_ , You're the type of dad who'd be like 'Exercise is important kids, eat your greens' And _that's insane"_

Keith scoffed. "You'd let your kids live off of energy drinks and leave them at super markets."

"I would _never!"_

_"You would."_

"I can't believe you don't trust me with Aiyanna!"

"Be a better dad and maybe I will!"

"I'm already the best dad ever!"

"You two are cute." Allura said with a smile, "It's just a coffee maker."

Lance gasped. "Aiyanna is a she not an  _it."_

"I didn't realize that getting a coffee maker would be such a good way for you two to bond." Shiro said with a chuckle.

 

~~~

 

When Lance and Keith got back to their flat Keith was tired and ready to go to sleep even if it was early.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Oh... ok! Well if you change your mind I'll be out here killing aliens."

"Yeah."

Keith got into his room and changed into sweatpants and a loose v-neck. He was about to climb into bed when he noticed a crumpled up paper on the floor.

 

~~~

 

Lance quickly paused his game when he heard Keith's door open.

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Here's the receipt, that waitress actually left you her number."

"She what!?" Lance grabbed the receipt checking for himself.

 

_ Call me sometime, no extra charge;) -Claire  _

 

 

"Oh shit! She actually left it!"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "So... are you going to call her?"

"Huh? Oh! Well... she's really got sloppy handwriting... so no."

"Seriously? Someone shows interest in you and you're not going to call them because of their hand writing?!"

"Every person I ever dated with bad handwriting ended horribly."

"You're ridiculous!"

"How's your handwriting Keith?"

"Shut up! I'm going back to my room. I gave you the stupid number so I'm not responsible for if you just lost your only chance at a relationship. It's not my fault you're an idiot."

Lance watched as Keith went back to his room before sighing and crumpling up the receipt. He hadn't actually expected the girl to respond, usually people just ignored his flirting and he was very rarely serious about it when he did it. He was just joking around and at this point it was kinda expected of him to flirt. Besides, he already had his eye on someone else.

"Sorry Claire, maybe another time." Lance unpaused his game and the alien battle continued.

 

~~~ (1 week later) ~~~

 

When Keith was on his way home his breath was quick and his hands were shaking. Nothing in particular had set him off he was tired and when he was tired he was more prone to attacks which was making him anxious. Wasn't that just rich, getting anxiety over possible anxiety. Keith was hoping he could just sneak into his room when he got home because no matter how little of an understanding Lance seemed to have about personal space Keith knew he wouldn't go into his room without actual permission. In the past he'd always knocked and asked before entering.

But Keith's hopes were crushed when he opened the door and accidentally  _hit Lance with it._

"Ow!!"

"I didn't mean to- I-I-uhm-" Lance paused in zippering up his jacket and stared at Keith in that way that made his skin crawl. It was an almost knowing gaze, as if Lance could see right through him.

"You alright Mullet? You seem even weirder than usual."

Keith simply nodded before rushing past the brunet and heading to his room.

Keith's head was spinning and he felt like he might throw up. After what felt like ages but was probably only a minute or two there was a knock on the door.

"Keith?"

"W-what?"

"Can I come in? If you say no I'll just stand here and talk anyways."

"Fine..." Keith's throat felt tight. He really didn't want Lance to know about this.  Lance opened the door and gave Keith a small smile.

"I was pretty sure at the dinner a couple days ago, but now I'm positive." Lance said seemingly to himself.

"A-About what?"

"You're having an anxiety attack right? You were at that dinner as well." Lance said as he walked over to Keith's bed. Sitting down a comfortable distance away.  Keith was confused. Why was Lance so casual about it?

"So, would you prefer if I talked to you or just like... silent support right now?" Keith didn't respond, he was overwhelmed and still not fully sure what was going on. "It's okay Keith, I want you to breath in for four seconds okay? Let's do it together,good! Now hold it for seven seconds, and then exhale for eight. Good! Like that, you're doing good." Keith focused on breathing like Lance had told him to. "Am I too close or is this okay?"

"J-just talk... distract me."

"Distracting people is a talent of mine! Let's see... oh! I'm gonna tell you about Varadero beach! Keith closed his eyes and listened to Lance's voice, it was softer than usual and soothing.

"And the water glistens and it's so  _blue_ not like anything here. It's really salty and sometimes even when you're pretty shallow you'll still see fish. Once I saw a jellyfish and high tailed it outta there. Like not today, no, thank you very much. Oh! and sometimes the waves would be really huge and my brother David and I would try to dive through them! I was a lot younger than him and he'd worry I'd drown but I was a way better swimmer than him.  

Keith's hands were still shaking, and even though his breathing had slowed down he wasn't feeling much better. He moved closer to Lance and dropped his head onto his shoulder. Lance didn't even hesitate in his story and began to thread his fingers through Keith's hair.

"And the sand! Oh man, it's like walking in heaven! Usually sand is gross and gritty but the sand in Varadero is like baby powder. I used to stay out there with my brothers and sisters for hours until our mum called us home. " Keith listened to the story beginning to calm down.

"There was this little shack that sold _the best_ garlic knots ever, in the whole universe. When I was sixteen I worked there in the summer just so I could find out what the secret recipe was, you gotta try them sometime Keithy-boy. Next time I grab groceries I should get the ingredients..."

"That sounds good."

"Really!? I'm tellin' ya Keith they'll put  any garlic knots you've ever had so far to shame, and since the U.S. is a little shit and they know how to hold a grudge they don't trade with us. We got a lot of stuff from Russia, even the ice cream tastes different there dude."

"The... ice cream?"

"I can't explain it but when I got an ice cream here for the first time I _flipped out_. Hunk was so worried about me and I was like 'What?? Is?? This??' Hunk thought I had gone crazy!" Keith laughed slightly and Lance's smile grew, eyes shining.

"So when did you move here then?"

"For the beginning of middle school, my first memory of Canada is that it is fucking _cold._ We always went back to Varadero for the summers but eventually my family couldn't afford it since the family was getting bigger and they had to decide if we were going to continue living here or in Cuba."

"They chose Cuba?"

"Naturally, that's where almost all of our family lived. David decided to stay here because he was going to marry this girl and I decided to stay with them."

"Oh."

"I missed Varadero of course but... I thought I'd have more chances to do  what ever I wanted here. Plus Hunk totally stole my heart, best friend ever. I couldn't just leave him behind." Keith was feeling a lot better now but he still didn't want to move, Lance was warm and the fingers in his hair were comforting.

"He seemed nice the one time I spoke to him."

"All he did was tell you how to get rid of me!"

"And very helpful."

"Hey!" Keith smiled "I want to argue with you because I am _insulted_ but Hunk really is helpful. I'd probably still be in grade seven English if it weren't for him." Lance joked. After that the two fell into a comfortable silence and it didn't take long for Keith to drift to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Holy shit. _Holy shit._ Lance was so blessed. He quickly pulled out his phone and took a couple of photos of Keith, sending them to Hunk.

**_BluemoonLance: I'm so blessed! The lord loves me! [3 Images attached]_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Why do you have these??_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Uh bc I took them??_ **

**_BluemoonLance: The unbelievably good looking shoulder featured in the photo belongs 2 me_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: So that's why you're 45 mins late for your training_ **

**_BluemoonLance: FUCK! I forgot! I'm sorry Hunk I was leaving n then Keith came in n he seemed upset_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Hey don't worry about it, I hope he feels better!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Me 2 <3 _ **

**_BluemoonLance: He's SO CUTE Hunk_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Look. At. Him. [ 2 images attached]_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Bro stop taking pictures of him_ **

**_BluemoonLance: But Muuuuuuuum_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: No buts young man!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Would it be weird if I just sat here and looked @ his pretty face?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Are you asking me if it's weird to watch someone sleep? Really?_ **

**_BluemoonLance:..._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Fine_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: good :)_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just a few more photos;)_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: LANCE NO_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: C'mon Lance fight the urge you're stronger than this!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: me- stop taking pictures of your sleeping flatmate it's weird_ **

**_BluemoonLance: me to me- Look at the way his Mullet falls in his face. Do it._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: LAncE_ **

**_BluemoonLance: He's wearing a black sweater with the hood up how am I supposed to say no to him?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: You're grounded from memes for a month._ **

**_BluemoonLance: U cant stOP ME_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I'm leaving now =^=_ **

**_BluemoonLance: watch dat boi go_ **

After a couple of minutes without a response Lance realized he wasn't going to get one and put his phone back in his pocket. With a sigh Lance detangled his fingers from Keith's hair and tried to slowly lay him down and cover him with a blanket.

"Get some rest buddy." He murmured, patting Keith's head before shutting off the lights and going back to his room. He had a paper to write and no matter how great of a Professor Coran was, if Lance's excuse for not being done was that his flatmate was extremely cute and his gay wouldn't go the fuck away he'd really get a lecture. Coran's lectures were the worst because they were long, and got off topic and it would end with some sort of life long advice that didn't really makes sense unless you thought about at three am when you couldn't sleep. Lance didn't need that, so he got to work on his paper and took more breaks than strictly necessary to go and check on Keith who was _still_ sleeping.

**_BluemoonLance: Huuuuunk_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: ...yes?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I think I'm going 2 die_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: What's wrong buddy?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Keith's distracting meeeeeee_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Isn't he still sleeping?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: YES BUT IT'S STILL DISTRACTING!!!!!!!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: heLP_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Want me to come over?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: T^T yes_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I'll be there right away_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Thank you <3 Also can you bring your best hugs? ;_; _ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I've been saving them for you <3 _ **

**_BluemoonLance: Thanks bro <33 (UvU) _ **

**_ChunkyHunk: On my way, see you in a bit:)_ **

 

When Keith woke up he was cold and automatically reached out looking for Lance's warmth before shooting up, remembering exactly why he'd been looking for Lance. He was such an  _idiot_ why did he do that? Why did he do that?  

Keith could hear Lance's laughter coming from the kitchen. What if Lance was laughing at him?

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go check on Keith."

"Again?"

"Oh shush! I'm worried about him!" A few seconds later Lance was standing in the doorway and he smiled when he saw Keith. "hey sleeping beauty, feeling a little better?"

"uhh...yeah?"

"Great! Hunk's here, are you hungry? We could order something."

"I'm fine." Lance shrugged.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." With that Lance was gone and Keith sighed in relief. Lance was acting normal. Everything was fine. It was normal.

Keith telling himself that still didn't give him the courage to actually go out there and it wasn't until a half hour later when he couldn't ignore the sounds his stomach was making any longer that he dragged himself into the kitchen.

"So does this last paragraph sound good to you or what?"

"I think it sounds pretty good, Coran will be impressed."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, this is really good Lance, better than usual."

"I can't wait to see Coran's face! Not only is it gonna be in on time, but it got the Hunk stamp of approval!" Hunk laughed. "How's your engineering class going?"

"Oh man it's so cool Lance! I'd explain it to you but you probably wouldn't understand half of it."

"I probably wouldn't understand any of it. Y'know Keith might though, he's a mechanic. That's similar right?"

Hunk laughed "You talk about him a lot."

"Well I am living with him."

"And how's that going?"

"Pretty good. I mean at first I think he hated me and he never left his room but he's warming up to me...I think?"

"I'm sure with time, you'll be great friends."

"Yeah hopefully" Lance said with a laugh "Who could withstand my charm forever?"

Keith quickly rushed back to his room with a red face. Lance wanted to be his friend? He was always annoying Keith though. Maybe that was his way of trying to break the ice? Keith thought of it a bit more and realized that Lance was kind of annoying in general but also fun, and at times he enjoyed Lance's company, plus he could be pretty funny. Keith realized he didn't really know a lot about Lance. He knew that he was loud, and weird and listened to too much Beyonce but then he would do something that would surprise Keith. Like buy him a brand new coffee maker, or let Keith borrow his gaming console and what he'd done earlier today... So maybe Keith would be okay with being friends with Lance. He took a deep breath and touched his cheeks to make sure the blush on his face was gone before going back out.

"Hi..."

Lance turned around and gave Keith another smile. Keith decided another good thing about being possible friends with Lance was that he had a nice smile.

"Hey Mullet! I thought you'd never come out of there!"

"Hello you must be Keith, I'm Hunk. It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah you too..."

 

 

As Lance ordered pizza Hunk came and sat next to Keith. "So, we should hang out  some time." Hunk said giving Keith a warm smile. Hunk made Keith feel comfortable, he was kind and friendly. He was extremely easy to get along with and according to Lance gave some of the best hugs in the whole world which had lead to a weird conversation between the two where the only word used was 'bro' but seemed to have some deeper meaning to them. Keith liked Hunk and he soon realized why he was Lance's best friend, He had an endless supply of patience.

"Yeah, that... that would be nice."

"We could grab coffee sometimes, have a Lance's flatmate support group." Keith couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm not sure how you lived with him for multiple years."

"You get used to him, besides Lance is a good guy, just a little over the top. I'm sure you've seen that by now"

"Do you know how to get him to not play Beyonce at ungodly hours in the morning?"

"I do! If you give me your number I can help you out when ever Lance is being... well Lance."

"Sounds good to me."

 

After Hunk left Lance sat down in the the living room area and turned on his game. Keith realized that Lance was probably expecting him to go back to his room now that they were done eating. Keith was tempted to, especially after what had happened earlier but instead he sat next to Lance.

"Mind if I play as well?"

Lance's eyes widened and he turned to look at Keith before grinning "Yeah dude!! But just so you know I'm always the blue paladin."

"Why would I want to be the blue paladin? Clearly the red is best."

"Uh no! The blue paladin has a super frickin cool gun!"

"Red's sword is better."

"You're wrong."

"Prove it then!"

"I'll make you realise just how _cool_ the blue paladin is. Get it because he uses ice power."

"I got it." Keith groaned. "But you won't have time because you'll be too distracted by how hot I am." Lance chocked and Keith smirked. "Get it because the red paladin uses fire power."

"Ohohoho look at mister smart guy over here. I'm gonna destroy you _and_ your stupid Mullet!" Keith grinned.

So maybe he wouldn't mind being Lance's friend quite as much as he had originally thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's Hunk's birthday tomorrow and I am SO EXCITED!!! As a celebration give your friends a nice Hunk style hug be you KNOW his hugs would be amazing! Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance!"  
> "What's up Babe?" Keith simply sighed. He didn't have time for... well, Lance right now.  
> "I need you to leave."  
> "...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! My dudes I am SO EXCITED FOR SEASON 2!! IT'S GONNA BE LIT! One more day guys, one more day;) Enjoy this chapter that I'm not sure if I'm happy with yet! ;-;

_**BluemoonLance: HEY MULLET!!!!!** _

_**BluemoonLance: GUESS WHAT!!!!1!!** _

_**Kogane1: What?** _

_**BluemoonLance: I got a 92% on my paper from Coran!!** _

_**Kogane1: Congrats? why are you telling me?** _

_**BluemoonLance: BC IM EXCITED AND ALRDY TXTD HUNK!!!!!!! :D** _

_**Kogane1: Isn't there other people you could bother.** _

_**BluemoonLance: All I need is u babe <3** _

_**BluemoonLance: Besides ur cute when ur annoyed;)** _

_**Kogane1: Fuck you.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Only if you ask nicely;)** _

_**Kogane1: I regret accepting you to be my flatmate.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Rude! I am a blessing!** _

_**Kogane1: You keep telling yourself that Lance.** _

_**BluemoonLance: All I want is your love n approval T^T** _

_**Kogane1: First of all, you will never get my love. Second, if you gave me something to approve of I would.** _

_**BluemoonLance: >:O What about the grade I just got!?** _

_**Kogane1: Are you sure it's yours?** _

_**BluemoonLance: Yes!** _

_**Kogane1: Do you know how to read percentages?** _

_**BluemoonLance: I know how!!** _

_**BluemoonLance: Why is it so hrd 4 u 2 belive i got a good grade??!** _

_**Kogane1: Yesterday you were trapped in a cupboard for three hours.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Only 2 1/2!!** _

_**BluemoonLance: Besides it was 4 smthin important** _

_**Kogane1: I fail yo see how prank videos for vine are important.** _

_**BluemoonLance: I fail 2 see how u fail 2 see its importance!** _

_**Kogane1: Look, I'm actually trying to work.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Ooh~ Mister Mullet Man  with a buisness plan** _

Okay _maybe_ that was a lie. At the moment Keith was picking up a portable charger. Your phone died a lot faster when a certain bright eyed idiot texted you all day. Keith tried to convince himself that the only reason he was picking up a portable charger was so he wouldn't have to worry if there was an emergency and not because he didn't want to miss any of Lance's stupid messages. That definitely did not help him get through the day. nope. not at all. 

**_Kogane1: Dont you have classes right now or something?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Nope! My classes end @ noon_ **

**_Kogane1: Work_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Not today_ **

**_Kogane1: Literally anything else? _ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just spending quality txt time with my fltmate:)_ **

**_Kogane1: Well I'm too busy for this "quality" time_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Fine T^T I'll just txt Shiro <3_ **

**_Kogane1: STOP TALKING TO MY BROTHER!!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: U cant make me B)_ **

**_Kogane1: You're the worst._ **

**_BluemoonLance: lolol I shud come visit u, y'know like in the movies they go visit their crush @ a car shop and they r shirtless and sweaty and r all like 'hey' and they fall in love lol_ **

**_Kogane1: DON'T_ **

**_BluemoonLance: But babe :(_ **

**_Kogane1: I am not your babe. Go bug someone else._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Hey Dad! It's ya fav son Lance~  I know i saw u 2 daty ago but ur 2 hrd 2 resist <3 Let's chill;) _ **

**_Kogane1: I KNOW YOU SENT ME THAT ON PURPOSE YOU ASSHOLE!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Whaaaaaaat?? Is this not Shiro? Whoops my mistake!_ **

**_Kogane1: WAIT_ **

**_Kogane1: Why did you see Shiro two days ago?!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Bc he's a good dad who likes 2 check in on his children.  
_ **

**_Kogane1: Stop talking to Shiro. It's weird._ **

**_BluemoonLance: What's that?? Im sorry ur SCRRRRCHTCH ur SCRRRCHTCH SCRRRCHTCH breaking SCRRRCHTCH Mullet? r u there SCRRRCHTCH_ **

**_Kogane1: THIS ISN'T A PHONE CALL! YOU'RE TEXTING ME!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: SCRRRCHTCH Keithy-boy? SCRRRCHTCH I think I lost you SCRRRCHTCH_ **

**_Kogane1: Lance!_ **

**_Kogane1: Lance!!_ **

**_Kogane1: Lance answer me right now!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: The # u have dialed is not in service. pls check the # n try again_ **

**_Kogane1: You little shit._ **

"Excuse me Sir, are you buying this or not? You're holding up the line."

"I- uh yeah, sorry."

"It's fine!" The cashier said, flashing him a bright smile. "Your girlfriend? Sometimes I forget my surroundings when I text my boyfriend as well."

Keith's face heated up. "It's not like that..."

"Whatever you say Sir." She said with a wink. "That will be thirty five dollars please."

Keith had never been in such a rush to leave a store in his whole life.

 

~~~

 

"Yeah, so I'm going to to be coming back this weekend."

"Finally!"

"It's been a month Keith, calm down."

"It's been a _long_ month."

Pidge snorted, "Are you going to start whining about Lance again?"

"What do you mean _again._ I barely ever talk about him."

"If I had a drink for every time his name came out of your mouth I would die of alcohol poisoning."

"Underage drinking Pidge I'm disappointed."

"I'm disappointed in your gay ass being head over hells for an idiot."

"I am not! We're not even _friends_ Pidge! Well... maybe we are, nothing's been clarified yet."

"Aw, look at you. Growing up, making friends."

"I'm not that bad! And like I said, we might not even be friends."

"A toaster has better social skills then you do."

"Shut it Pidge."

"Fine, I'll spare you for now. Should I come by on Saturday?"

"How about Sunday? Lance will be home on Saturday. But on Sunday he's going out to have some 'bro time' with Hunk whatever that means."

"I'm definitely coming on Saturday, Also you know his schedule?" Keith could hear the evil amusement in Pidge's voice.

"Do _not_ come on Saturday Pidge. I swear to god-"

"I'll see you in two days."

"Three!"

 

~~~

 

Saturday came quickly and Keith had a problem. He  _knew_ that Pidge was going to come over today. Even though he had specifically told them to come _tomorrow_.

"Lance!"

"What's up Babe?" Keith simply sighed. He didn't have time for... well, Lance right now.

"I need you to leave."

"...What?"

"I don't care where you go or what you do but you gotta be gone for today." Keith said, gently pulling Lance to the door.

"Why do I have to leave? I literally just woke up I'm still wearing my pyjamas! I was gonna have a spa day!"

"You'll have to do it another day."

"Keith!" Lance squawked, "Stop I haven't even brushed my hair or teeth yet!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Here. Keith put a black Nike baseball cap on Lance's head. "This one looks good. I have gum."

Keith put Lance's jacket over his shoulders. "Put your arms in there."

"I can dress myself Mullet!"

"We don't have time. Here's the gum and your shoes-"

"Why do I have to leave!?"

"Because _Pidge_ is coming and you _can't_ be here."

"I let you meet Hunk!"

"Pidge isn't Hunk. They're an evil little thing."

"ok, ok I'm leaving jeez. But you owe me."

"Whatever Lance, let's just go."

"I don't have my shoes on yet!"

"Put them on in the elevator." Keith opened the door.

"You're crazy! Your lucky it's kinda hot."

"I'll call you when you can come back."

"What!?"

 _"_ _Hello Keith."_ Keith froze.

 _"Pidge._ I told you to come on Sunday."

Pidge gave him a mischievous grin. "I just missed you so much, and who's this guy you're clinging onto."

Keith let go of Lance's arm. "Nobody!"

"This must be Lance."

"Sup." Lance said with a grin.

"He was just leaving. _Right Lance?_ "

Lance sighed. "Yeah, I was just leaving. It's a shame with an angel like this coming to visit~"

Pidge raised an eyebrow and Keith felt like smashing his head against the door. "Okay! Time to go. Good _bye_ Lance."

"What? No kiss goodbye?"

"I'm changing the locks."

"Keeeeith." Keith grabbed Pidge and pulled them into the flat, shutting the door before those two little demons could start planning things together.

"So that was Lance, you met. Great."

"he seems like an idiot."

"He _is_ an idiot." Pidge snorted and they they were about to say something before there was a knock at the door.

"Keithy-boy I need my wallet!"  Keith groaned and went to grab Lance's wallet.

"Here."

"Thanks." Lance said giving Keith an disgustingly pretty smile.

"Whatever-"

"Are you really not going to give me a kiss just because your cute friend is here?" Lance asked loud enough for Pidge to hear.

"Shut the fuck up. I _never_ give you a kiss you dumbass."

Lance leaned closer. "You sure about that babe?" Keith growled and Lance moved even closer quietly murmuring in Keith's ear 'Revenge for making me leave, have fun with that."

Keith didn't hesitate in slamming the door in Lance's face. A shiver running through him. God, Lance had been so _close_. Did he not know what personal space was. Keith stood  at the door for a moment trying to compose himself before turning to Pidge.

"Not a word out of you." He warned.

"Your face is red Keith."

 

~~~

 

Lance wandered around aimlessly before coming across a small cafe near the university. Lance had made a few friends during his time in university but everyone he'd texted was already busy or studying. Honestly couldn't they learn to live a little?

"Hey my names is- Lance?"

"Oh Nyma! Hey!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you usually stayed home on Saturdays?"

"My flatmate kicked me out." Lance whined giving Nyma a pouty face and she giggled.

"My shifts over in ten if you want some company."

"Who doesn't want beautiful company~" Lance said sending finger guns in her direction

"You just wait there cutie."

**_Kogane1: It's too late. Pidge already wont shut up about you. So you can come back._ **

Lance looked up at Nyma who sent him a smile and a wave before quickly sending Keith a response.

**_BluemoonLance: As nice as it is 2 finally be allowed back in my own home, I've already got plans_ **

**_Kogane1: Oh. Ok fine._ **

**_BluemoonLance: lol r u disappointed Mullet Man?_ **

**_Kogsne1: In your dreams_ **

"Ready to go?" Nyma asked with a friendly smile.

"Let's go!"

 

~~~

 

Keith wasn't going to lie. He was surprised that Lance actually had plans. But did he really?

"I mean, he said he didn't want to go out and now that he can come back he 'has plans' yeah right, who would want to hang out with him?"

"You apparently."

"I don't want to hang out with him Pidge. I just _know_ he's not coming back because he's petty."

"According to his Instagram he actually  _is_ hanging out with someone."

"What! How did you find that!" Keith said quickly grabbing Pidge's phone from them.

"It's wasn't hard you're just horribly clueless."

Keith looked at the picture, posted twenty minutes ago. He was with a girl who had long blond hair and a bright smile, similar to Lance's but still not nearly as nice. The caption read **_'At the movies with a babe.'_** Keith frowned.

"Who is that?"

"Why would I know."

"Pidge!"

"Her name is Nyma, they seem to go to the same university."

"Wait are they dating?!"

Pidge smirked "Are you jealous right now?"

"No!" Keith's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "I'm not _jealous._ I'm just curious"

"Mmhm, well I don't think they're dating but who knows."

"Whatever, who cares? Not me. So what conspiracy blogs have you been looking at lately?"

"Lord, I thought you'd never ask. I found this really good one, go get your laptop."

 

~~~

 

"I had a good time Nyma, thanks."

"I had a good time too, you're sweet."

"Nice try Nyma, I've been down that road far too many times, I wont pay for you." Nyma pouted and Lance laughed. "I'll see ya around Nyma."

"I'll see ya Lance."

 

~~~

 

"Babe I'm back~"

Pidge snorted at the way Keith sat up quickly. "Don't call me that!"

When Lance entered the room his eyes widened "oh! Your still here~ The names Lance, Lance McClain." 

"I guessed that much." Pidge replied with a sarcastic smile. "Katie Holt, but if you call me that I'll castrate you."

"Pidge it is then!" Lance said with a smile and finger guns. "Keith you made them sound so evil but they sound sweet." Lance teased.

"Oh? So you do talk about me?" Pidge said with a raised eyebrow.

Lance wormed his way in between the two, and there definitely wasn't room for the three of them on the love seat. "He talks about you all the time, what with you and I being his only friends."

"I have friends!"

"Yeah we're sitting right here." Pidge retorted.

"Hey! I have other friends!"

"Who?"

"Shiro, Allura and Hunk."

"Who's Hunk?" Pidge asked scrunching up their nose.

Lance threw an arm over Keith and laughed. "Keith, buddy, my man, Shiro and Allura are a part of your family they don't count. But I will give you Hunk, he loves you dude."

Keith smiled at that and Pidge sighed at being ignored. "Who is Hunk?"

"Hunk is my best friend in the whole wide world, together forever bro. He's a genius who gives amazing hugs and deserves the frickin universe."

"Don't get him started Pidge, they have a weird relationship. But he really is great."

"You tell them Keith!"

Pidge rolled their eyes. "Hopefully they're smarter than you two."

Lance gasped "Hey I'm a genius!" 

"I've heard enough stories from Keith to know that's not true."

"Awww Keithy-boy you talk about me! I'm flattered~"

"I don't talk about you! I _complain_ about you."

"Rude. Hey Pidge-o how long are you here for? We should all totally hang out, like with Hunk. Keith said you're like... a mini Einstein or something so you could speak your weird alien gibberish with him!"

"As badly as I want to loose braincells spending time with you, I'm busy tomorrow, and going back Monday."

"You seem like an asshole but I bet you're one of those people who are really snuggly and fuzzy on the inside aren't you?" Pidge gave Lance an unamused look.

"I'm really not." They dead panned and Keith smiled because he knew Lance was right.

"Whatever Pidge-o I'll make you fall for me~ If my unbelievably good charm worked on this Mullet it will work on you too."

"Yeah sure it will."

 

~~~

 

After about an hour of banter between the three of them, and Pidge helping continue their search for proof of aliens for Shay they left and Keith had a wide smile on his face. He really had missed Pidge.

"So, your friend seems like a real winner." Lance said with a set of thumbs up and Keith couldn't help but feel proud.

"Yeah they're pretty great..." Lance was on his phone and Keith took a deep breath sitting next to him. 

Lance looked up at him and smiled. "You do owe me for leaving y'know."

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do. Imagine this, I had a someone come over and I was like 'dude you gotta go' just like bam! Would you have left." Keith snorted. 

"Uh no."

"Exactly, so you're gonna owe me and I already have it planned out. When do you have a day off work?"

"On Wednesday..."

"Great! Don't plan anything." Keith groaned and Lance laughed. "Do you wanna keep playing? The Blue and Red Paladins make a pretty good team."

Keith gave Lance a small smile and nodded "Let's play."

 

~~~

 

"Nice one Samurai!" Keith laughed and bumped Lance's shoulder.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It totally does cause you're like this awesome warrior with a sword!"

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously _cool."_

Keith groaned "You can only make that joke so many times Lance." 

"Don't worry I'll come up with more for ya' hottie." Keith's cheeks heated up.

"I doubt they'll be any good."

"Hey! You're supposed to be cheering on your teammate."

"Maybe my teammate shouldn't be such an idiot."

"Whether you like it or not, I am a great teammate and I have saved your fine ass multiple times."

"Yeah, yeah thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

"W-we're friends?"

Lance paused the game and looked at Keith with a stunning smile. "Well yeah, I thought we were."

"O-okay..."

"D-Do you not want to be friends?"

"No! Uh that's not- I do, I just didn't know... you didn't really say anything."

Lance laughed slightly. "I didn't realize I had to, but ok. Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Is that... how you're supposed to become friends with someone?"

Lance's laugh grew and Keith could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. "This is adorable. You're adorable. You're really bad with social interaction oh lord."

"Shut up."

Lance simply grinned and moved closer to Keith. "Hey Keith, will you be my stupidly cute friend with a horrendous Mullet and an adorable face?"

Keith could feel the warmth of his face all the way to the tips of his ears. Lance watched him with a warm smile on his face that Keith couldn't help but return. "Y-yeah, let's be friends." Keith held out his hand for a handshake and Lance burst into laughter once again.

"C'mere Mullet." He said fondly as he wrapped his arms around Keith and gave him a tight squeeze. Keith's eyes widened as he felt Lance's arms wrap around him and after a moment he brought a hand up, cautiously patting Lance's back.

Lance pulled away and Keith found himself missing the warmth.

"Alright buddy, let's beat this bitch and level up!" Keith laughed and nodded. "You ready?" Lance asked with a bright, toothy smile on his face.

Keith returned it. "Whenever you are dumbass."

"Okay on the count of three get ready for the fight of our lives! One, two, three!"

And just like that they fell back into their regular routine taking turns yelling at the game and each other with insults that had no real bite to them, cheering when they won and shrieking when  ~~Lance~~ someone messed up. Neither of them got much sleep that night, but it was fine because it was the weekend and they were still young. Besides, Lance's grin when they made it to the next level would be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally bonding lol~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter my friends:) Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and I hope you have a lovely night<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously quit it!"  
> "I hope you get chipot-laid so you calm down."  
> Lance and Keith go grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes it feels like I haven't written anything in ages! How are you all doing? Still alive after season 2? I'm not sure if I am, the lack of Lance was heart stopping lol Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this 100% angst free chapter bc s2 was too heavy!!
> 
> Thanks to pilpubread on tumblr for helping me with getting this chapter under control bc it was a mess<3

It had been a long day, Keith's asshole of a boss had actually came to check on him and all he had done was yell and nag. Seriously who did this guy think he was? He couldn't fix a car if his life depended on it. So when Keith saw Shiro walking into the garage his shoulders instantly relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked with a confused smile. Shiro simply chuckled and came into the garage. Keith paused in the repairs he was working on so he could give his brother his full attention.

"Just came by to say Hello, I stopped by the flat first and Lance told me you were here."

"Shiro, I'm working right now."

"Just take a small break, please? I brought coffee." Keith sighed but moved to sit next to him.

"Alright, so what's this about?"

"Like I said, I wanted to say hello and see how you're doing. It hasn't been just the two of us in awhile."

"Yeah, you've kinda had your hands full..."

"Trying to plan a wedding does that." Shiro said with a tired chuckle.

"Did you guys decide on anything yet?"

"Not a single thing." Shiro groaned "I never realized just how much goes into planning a wedding, and how different Allura and I's tastes actually are."

"If it makes you feel any better, Lance and I can't even decide on whose turn it is to get groceries, and when he does go grocery shopping he brings back the _weirdest_ mix of things I've ever seen." Keith whined and Shiro laughed, feeling more relaxed after getting to see Keith, especially because of how content he seemed to be. "Last week he was supposed to go. I gave him a list and everything because he cant remember. My instructions were to pick up bread, milk, chicken breasts and some different vegetables. He came back with instant ramen cups, yogurt tubes, rainbow sponges and Grapples."

"What's a Grapple?"

"It's this stupid thing he found. It's an apple that's _supposed_ to taste like a grape but it doesn't, it just smells good. Honestly, where did he even find that Shiro!? He can't stay focused for ten seconds." Keith explained exasperatedly but Shiro didn't miss the warmth that was there either.

"Why don't you just go together? You'll be able to split the money equally easily, and Lance wont get sidetracked so easily so you wont have to live off of Grapples for two weeks."

"Go shopping with him? I don't think so."

""It would be a great way to bond."

"We don't need to bond! We're already friends now!"

"You are?"

"...yeah, we are." Keith had a small smile on his face and it made Shiro laugh.

"Well then go bond with your friend. The best friendships are the ones where they know a lot about one another and can support each other."

Keith sighed, "Did you come here to lecture me?"

"No, I'm just glad you're getting along. I can tell you're excited to be friends with him Keith."

" _Me?_ Be excited about being friends with _Lance?_ Definitely not."

"The sooner you admit it, the more you'll be able to enjoy your time together."

"Breaks over!"

Shiro shook his head. "Keith, Keith, Keith."

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. Good luck with your wedding planning, I'd offer to help or give my opinion but..."

"That's fine, Thanks Keith."

"Yeah, I'll see ya around."

Shiro smiled as Keith got back to work. "See you soon."

 

~~~

 

_**Kogane1: Are you busy tonight?  
** _

_**BluemoonLance: Nooope why?** _

_**BluemoonLance: u asking me out on a date;)** _

_**Kogane1: Definitely not. We're going grocery shopping tonight.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Together??** _

_**Kogane1: Yes** _

_**BluemoonLance: lolol that's so domestic** _

_**Kogane1: It is not. I just can't trust you with groceries** _

_**BluemoonLance: T^T** _

_**Kogane1: I'm just heading home now. Be ready when I get there.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Sure thing Mullet Man** _

_**Kogane1: I told you to stop calling me that!** _

_**BluemoonLance: Never!!!** _

 

~~~

 

"Keith look! They made cupcake flavoured gold fish crackers!!!"

Keith sighed. "Lance we've been here for two minutes. _Focus."_ Lance pouted slightly but followed Keith with the cart. "Alright. I'm going to give you this half of the list, only get the things on it. I'll grab the other stuff and then we'll meet up."

"You have way less things to get than me!!"

"You have the cart Lance."

"You take the cart then!"

"I was _going to_ but _someone_ wouldn't stop whining about using the cart."

"Fine! I'll take the cart."

"Good. Now remember Lance. _Only_ the things on the list."

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

 

It didn't take Keith long to get all the fruits and vegetables they needed. He kept an eye out for the Grapples but they were nowhere to be seen, seriously where did Lance find those things?? He made his way through the store looking for Lance. When he heard a few people shriek a couple aisle down he groaned and rushed over.

"Lance! What are you doing!?"

"I was riding the cart."

Keith simply starred at him for a moment before he noticed what was _in_ the cart.

"What is all of this!"

"Oh this is all the stuff I picked up! Look what I found it's yogurt that has a little pack of M&M's to mix into it! Isn't that cool!! And this rag says it cleans up anything! I saw it and totally thought of how useful that would be, it cleans _anything_ Keith. Did you know they deep fry bananas? They do!! Check it out! Look!" Keith smiled slightly because it was kind of cute how excited Lance was about all of this random junk. "I saw this and thought of you! It's water jelly crystals! They're like these little crystals, you add water and then kapow!! You have jello. I thought that would be cool! And-"

"Lance, did you get anything on the list?"

"List? What lis- Um..."

"Your hopeless, let's go. We're putting all of this back."

"All of it!?"

"All of it."

Lance pouted but scooped up an armful of things. When he was out of sight Keith picked up the crystal jelly and laughed softly. When Lance came back he had a few new things in his arms and Keith groaned. "Lance!"

"OK but look at this Keith, marshmallow fluff! They usually only have this in America!"

"I can't leave you on your own for two seconds can I?" Keith's voice was soft and fond when he said it and he simply pulled the cart over to Lance. "You push this and I'll get the rest of the things."

Lance followed Keith with the cart sneakily putting things in while Keith wasn't looking and hiding them under the things he had put in the cart.

 

 

Shopping took much longer than it should have. Mainly because Lance was being a little shit. Every time Keith turned a corner bam! There was suddenly a phone in his face. How did Lance manage to get everywhere so quickly?

Lance strode up to Keith holding his phone out taking a video of some sort. "Hey Keith."

"What n-"

"You're the apple of my eye~" Lance help up an apple and gave Keith a grin.

"Are you ser-" Lance was typing something and Keith glared. "What are you doing with that??" 

"Uh I'm putting it on my story _duh."_

"Story?"

"My snapchat story Keith, my god, you're so old."

"Hey don't share that!"

"Too late Mullet~"

 

 

"Lance! Focus on pushing the cart!!"

"But we've been here for everrrrr."

"It's your fault dumbass."

"It is not!"

"Yeah it is."

"You wanna _pizza_ me?!"

Keith groaned loudly "Lance stop."

 

 

"Why are we getting more vegetables when there's already so many in here?" 

"Because Lance, it's called taking care of yourself."

"I haven't eaten a vegetable in like two week and I'm fine." Keith stopped suddenly and Lance nearly hit him with the cart.

"You haven't eaten a vegetable in two _week?!"_

"What's the problem Mullet?"

Keith ran a hand over his face. "How did you survive living without me?"

"Hey! I had Hunk thank you very much. But I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can."

"I don't find your attitude very a _peel_ ing Keith."

"God dammit Lance!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry lettuce kiss and make up~" Lance said picking up a head of lettuce and holding it out to Keith. Suddenly Keith started laughing and Lance's whole chest felt warm, when Keith finally calmed down he looked up at Lance with a warm smile.

"Lance that's kale."

"Oh." Keith fell into another short fit of laughter and Lance couldn't help but laugh along with him.

 

 

Keith ended up doing a majority of the shopping on his own Lance running around and grabbing different food and bringing it to Keith with a horrible, horrible pick up line and pun.

"My heart _beets_ for you."

"We're _mint_ to be~"

"Where have you _bean_ all my life?"

"You got me _wanton_ more~"

"You like me even though I'm just _arugula_ guy." Finally Keith lost his composure

"Oh my god Lance! Stop" He was still laughing and Lance grinned. "How did you even know what that was."

"I asked the lady that was looking at them."

Keith rolled his eyes. "What am I gonna do with you."

 

As they began putting things on the counter Keith paused. "Lance... what is this?"

"Poutine chips Keith! We gotta try them!"

"When did you even...?"

"You're not nearly as skilled as Hunk, it was easy-peasy sneaking this stuff in."

Keith sighed. "How many things did you put in here?"

"Uhhh... I don't really remember anymore." Lance said laughing.

"What the- canned hamburgers?! Lance no."

"I was curious!"

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably attractive, I know, I know."

 

_**Kogane1: So apparently Lance is a professional at sneaking things into the cart that he shouldn't.** _

_**ChunkyHunk: You finally went shopping together I take it.** _

_**Kogane1: He sucks at getting groceries.** _

_**ChunkyHunk: Trust me, I know.  For the future, when he's doing something he shouldn't  he gets oddly quiet. It's still loud but it's Lance quiet.** _

_**Kogane1: Got it. Also do you know if Lance likes crystal jelly or something?** _

_**ChunkyHunk: Awww I just had a cute flashback. <3 Lance actually approached me first about being friends** _

_**ChunkyHunk: He brought some crystal jelly with him and said that we should make it together so we could be best friends. Later he told me that he thought it was really cool and he'd never seen something like that in Cuba so he brought those so I'd think he was cool and we'd be good friends.** _

_**ChunkyHunk: Isn't that funny! But it did work, after all we are best friends. Why?** _

_**Kogane1: No reason they just ended up in the cart I guess.** _

 

Keith looked over at Lance who was trying to get the cart to do a 360 spin and a fuzzy feeling spread through him. _'I saw this and I thought of you.'_

"Lance! Stop messing around in the parking lot! You're going to get hit by a car!"

"You worry too much Keithy-boy~"

"Seriously quit it!"

"I hope you get _chipot-laid_ so you calm down."

"Why are you like this!?"

 

~~~

 

"Start putting the food away, I'll be right there."

Lance was going to complain but Keith had already done a majority of the shopping so he decided to get to work putting things away and humming to himself. He was almost finished when he found the small box of jelly crystal he'd shown Keith earlier. A wide smile came onto his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Keith came back into the kitchen area and began rummaging through bags. 

"It's getting pretty late, I guess we should make some dinner..." Keith's eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. "L-Lance!?"

"You bought the jelly crystals!!!"

"I- yeah-"

"Thank you Keith!" Keith gave Lance a fond smile. "Let's make these right now!"

Keith knew that it really probably wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help but agree when Lance looked so hopeful and had such a pretty expression on his face.

"Fine, fine."

"Yes!! I call dibs on the grape flavour!"

"Hey! You can't call dibs!"

"I just did!"

"Well I want the grape flavour!"

"There's only one way to settle this."

Keith nodded and they both fell serious throwing their hands forward.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

 

That night Keith had grape flavoured jelly that was way too sweet and Lance's company and honestly, he didn't think he could have enjoyed himself more. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love domestic Klance! Sorry this chapter is so short, I had an extremely hard time focusing today and my brain was running a mile a minute. Lord I get distracted easily... Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, I'll see you huys soon<3 Have a fantastic night!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChunkyHunk: Keith?  
> Kogane1: Hey  
> ChunkyHunk: Is Lance having an anuerysym or something?  
> Kogane1: More like something  
> ChunkyHunk: Okayyyyyyy???  
> Kogane1: I don't want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late my friends I've just been having an extremely hard time focusing which you may be able to tell by the way this chapter is written. Either way I hope you enjoy it~

Keith had been running, he had gotten off of work late and he really didn't want to miss this meeting. It was important. He enjoyed it. Keith saw Hunk standing outside the coffee shop texting someone, he imagined Hunk had a small smile on his face but couldn't see it as he burried his face in deep yellow scarf. Keith smiled at seeing the scarf, Lance had worked hard on it for quite some time.

"Hunk!"

"Oh hey Keith!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize, let's just head inside."

Hunk and Keith went to the counter, ordering their drinks and then heading to their regular seats.

"So how're you doing Keith?"

"Alright, I think I'm loosing hair though."

"Lance will do that to you." Keith snorted.

"What about you Hunk?"

"Aw man, I've been great, my engineering project has been going smooth so far, I might even get it done sooner then I thought. Living with Shay's been awesome, although I will admit I've been missing all the action from living with Lance, never a dull day."

"Never a dull day, but never a quiet day either so..."

Hunk laughed and Keith grinned he'd only know Hunk for a couple of weeks but he felt like he'd known him all his life with how easily conversation flowed between them.

"The quiet days aren't as fun." Keith could see the slight sadness in Hunk's smile and frowned.

"Are you... okay...?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Of course I love living with Shay, she's my girlfriend but Lance is my best friend. I lived with him for such a long time that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself when he's not around being wild. Plus I worry about him."

Keith gave Hunk a small smile. "You guys are really close huh?"

"Oh yeah, Lance and I... I don't think anyone knows me better than he does. Being friends with him has been a _rollercoaster_ always doing such wild things. Jeez, he's lucky he's lovable because sometimes he down right crazy."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I came in and he was hiding in the fridge." Hunk laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking.

"I fell for that one all the time."

"How did he even fit in the fridge?! It's- It's a fridge!!"

"He's pretty flexible. He can sleep practically anywhere, anyway comfortably."

Keith couldn't help the slight blush that dusted his cheeks because _of course_ Lance was _flexible_. How was that even fair??

They fell into a comfortable silence for awhile before Hunk broke it once again, a small concerned smile on his lips.

"How's Lance doing?"

"Don't you know? I mean you talk all the time."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I should trust Lance's definition of fine after all he's..."

"Lance?"

Hunk chuckled "I was going to say something else but sure. I know it's not your job but could you watch out for him? For me?" Keith's eyes softened.

"Yeah, I'll look out for him. He's my friend as well, as much as I hate to admit it."

Hunk watched him for a minute before grinning. "I feel better knowing he's in good hands."

Keith's eyes widened, Hunk had sounded a little disappointed, and made it seem like he was being left behind. Keith definitely didn't want that. Lance had been right, it should be a crime to upset Hunk.

"I'm still going to be needing your help though, so don't think your off the hook now that you don't live together. Besides, I doubt I could live up to the 'great and mighty Hunk.' Lance thinks your some sort of Greek God or something."

Hunk's smile was so wide Keith worried his face would split in two. "Of course! I'll continue to help you even after you don't need it!" Keith nodded and smiled picking up his coffee. Hunk's grinned turned slightly mischievous but Keith wasn't able to see it over the rim of his extra large coffee mug. "You know, he thinks pretty highly of you as well Keith."

Keith choked on his drink, eyes widening as he began spluttering. "I- what!?"

"Let me tell you about this recipe I found a couple of days ago, it was delicious!"

Keith knew _exactly_ what Hunk was doing, the sneaky little shit was trying to change the subject. _'Must be some part of the "bro code" or something'_ Then Keith frowned. _'wait doesn't that only apply with girlfriends?'_ Keith really didn't know anymore. _'whatever their relationship is weird so it doesn't matter. Besides Hunk might have just been trying to be nice. But-'_

"Earth to Keith? You still there?"

"What? Uh yeah sorry, so squash... or something?"

"Yes! So then you have to-"

 

~~~

 

Keith had just gotten back from hanging out with Hunk and had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baseball style shirt that was a little long on him it wasn't the type of shirt he'd usually wear but the material was extremely soft and he couldn't resist.

Keith was about to start delving deeper into a theory Pidge had shown him when they'd last came over only to be interrupted by his phone going off.

**_BluemoonLance: Yo Mullet I may or may not have lost my keys T^T i'm like 3mins away from our flat so could u unlock the door 4 me? <3_ **

**_Kogane1: Sorry wrong number_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Oh sorry!! :O Do u know Mullet/Keith by any chance?_ **

**_Kogane1: No_ **

**_BluemoonLance: aw ok ;-; Just thought I'd ask. how funny would that be if u did. I bet that would have made him laugh lol_ **

Keith smiled and shook his head, he didn't miss the way his stomach flipped at Lance's comment, he just decided to ignore it.

**_Kogane1: ok well I don't so... sorry_ **

**_BluemoonLance: ah np dude or lady;) srry to bug you :)_ **

**_Kogane1: It's fine_ **

Two minutes later Keith's phone went off again.

**_BluemoonLance: WAIT A MIN THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS A WRONG # I HAVE YOU SAVED IN MY CONTACTS YOU EVIL MULLET!!!!_ **

**_Kogane1: I thought that might take you a little longer to realize_ **

**_BluemoonLance: AND AFTER YOU MET MY MOTHER!!!!_ **

**_Kogane1: I don't see what that has to do with anything_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Just let me innnnnn_ **

**_Kogane1: I'm coming calm down_ **

Lance stood in the door way with a stupid grin on his face and a couple of shopping bags. "Where were you?" Keith questioned, Lance had been gone for quite a while.

"ohhh nowhere~"

"Lance-"

"Just picking up some things for tomorrow!"

"Are you really not going to tell me what we're doing. I am wasting my day off on this."

"It's your own fault so shut your quiznack."

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

"You can't tell me how to use my own words Mullet Man!"

"I just did."

"Yeah well-" Lance froze and Keith's eyebrows knitted in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Uh Lance?"

"You- You're- Why- _Lord help_ -"

"Lance?? Did you hit your head or something?" Lance's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"That's- You're wearing my shirt."

Keith's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the shirt. _Stupid._ How had he not even realized, it was fucking _blue_ . Not that Keith _disliked_ the colour, it was just a colour he would never buy for himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I-I didn't realize it was yours- here," Keith began to pull it off before he felt it being forcibly pulled back down and he looked up at Lance in confusion.

" _Nope_ , no, no, nononono, _no_ you don't."

"Lance...?

"You just keep that shirt on your body. It can stay there, that's what shirts were made for. I've got another one that's almost the same so you can have that. Okay? There ya go, you're welcome buddy, you just... keep that shirt. On your body."

"Uhh...Thanks?"

"Yep, yeah, uh-huh I'm gonna go... put this stuff away for tomorrow and stuff..."

"Okay then..." Lance booked it outta there and it took Keith a moment to realize what he'd been about to do. He was just going to whip off his shirt in front of Lance? Yeah no. That's weird. What had made him think that taking the shirt _off_ would make it _less_ awkward. Keith groaned and hurried to his room.

 **_ChunkyHunk: I don't know what you did but I think you_ ** **_broke_ ** **_Lance_ **

Keith groaned again and tried to suffocate himself with his pillow.

**_ChunkyHunk: He's just texting me a bunch of garbeled mush and your name._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Like this;_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: sdkbjsdfovinfdv KEitH dgjnff_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Keith?_ **

**_Kogane1: Hey_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Is Lance having an anuerysym or something?_ **

**_Kogane1: More like something_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Okayyyyyyy???_ **

**_Kogane1: I don't want to talk about it._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: ..._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Just wave your hand in front of his face and get his attention then, make sure he's not completely wrecked_ **

**_Kogane1: I'll do that_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Right now._ **

Damn how did he see through that.

**_ChunkyHunk: Had a feeling I should clarify._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Lance is the king of finding loopholes._ **

**_Kogane1: And here's another way he's made my life harder._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Just go check on him, as in Lance McClain, your flatmate right now, talk to him, make sure he's still breathing._ **

**_Kogane1: Why do I have to_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Because you're the one who broke him._ **

 

Lance stared at himself in the mirror, waiting for the bright red colour on his cheeks and nose to disappear. "Get your shit together McClain!" Keith hadn't lifted his shirt up that far but Lance had definitely seen a nicely defined stomach and- Lance quickly slapped his hands on both sides of his face shaking his head. "You're Lance McClain, you got a nice body of your own and you don't have a stupid haircut." Keith's hair looked soft, he wondered if he used conditioner... probably not because the bastard was one of those people who naturally looked like something that was sent as a gift from the heavens above. Lance finally got himself under control and heard a knock on his door.

"Um... Lance?"

Lance practically flew to the door throwing it open. "Sup Keith" He responded, trying to play it cool. Lance moved to lean against the door and nearly fell back, quickly catching himself last minute and shutting the door _properly this time_ . Keith's lips tugged upwards. _'Holy shit I'm so gay' ok well technically bi but-'_

"I came to check on you, Hunk said-"

_'He looks so good in that shirt, can I just... force him to wear it? I could burn all his clothes from now on. No wait, just the shirts because his jeans look fucking-'_

"Lance? Are you even listening to me!?"

"Uh yes _obviously."_ Keith deadpanned and Lance sighed. "No..."

"I _said,_ that I came to check on you, Hunk said I broke you."

"I guess you're gonna have to put me back together then Mister Mechanic~"

"Yeah you're fine."

"Keith!"

 

~~~

 

"Keithy-boy are you ready!!

Keith rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what we're doing."

"I'm not sure if you're prepared for the sheer awesomeness of this!"

"I'm ready Lance, just hurry up!"

"You're lacking the enthusiasm Keith~"

Keith did jazz hands and sarcastically cheered "Yay."

"Close enough!" Lance began to bang his hands on the counter as a drumroll.

"Lance! Can you just-"

"We're having a spa day!!!"

"What."

"Since I didn't get my spa day on Saturday I'm getting it today. And you're joining me!"

"No."

"Yes Keith you have to~"

"I don't have to do anything! Besides I don't have any... spa product-things"

"That's what I picked up yesterday! Now, change into pyjamas."

"Um..."

"Mullet . Do you seriously not own pyjamas?! You're hopeless." Lance quickly ran to his room and came back out with a pair of pyjama pants in his hand. "Wear these then."

"Last time I wore your clothes Hunk thought you died."

"What do you mean _last_ time you're _still_ wearing my shirt!" Keith crossed his arms defensively.

"It's comfortable!"

"I was caught off gaurd! Now go change." Lance handed Keith the pyjamas and he reluctantly left to put them on. Lance's pants were long on his legs and a little tight at his wast, not nearly as loose as they were on Lance but not uncomfortable. They were grey and covered in little blue lions. Keith shook his head at the childish print and went back into the living room area. When Lance saw him he gave him a wide smile and thumbs up.

 

 

Twenty minutes later Keith was sitting on a giant pile of blankets and pillows one the floor, crosslegged.

"Lance! Stop! What is that!?"

"Calm down Keith, it's a face mask."

"Why is it bright pink!?"

"Because it's a strawberry exfoliation mask and honey, your skin is in dire need of some love~"

"My skin is fine!"

Lance was holding onto his chin examining his face closely. "You have a nice complexion, but you're skin is so _dry."_

"It is not!"

"When was the last time you moisturised?"

"Uh never?"

Lance gasped dramatically. "That's not okay. Nobody's skin should have to suffer like this!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic!"

"Touch your face Keith." Keith sighed but did as he was told.

"It just feels like normal, perfectly fine skin."

"Now touch mine."

"I'm not doing that." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and brought it to his face. Keith was going to pull away when his eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell?" Lance smiled smugly and Keith brought his other hand up to Lance's cheek. It was _so soft._ "How-"

"Let me show you my ways, young jedi Mullet."

Keith dropped his hands from Lance's face and crossed his arms, turning his head away from the bright eyed boy. "No."

"Keithhhhhhhh!"

"This is stupid, I'm not doing it."

Keith-boy, Mullet man, Keef, my one and only dude, my amigo, man with a plan, my babe, you absolutely definitely do have to do it."

"what the hell! When did _Keef_ get added to the list of stupid nicknames!"

"I have a ton you haven't heard sweetheart."

"Kill me now."

"Nope."

"Why?!" Keith groaned. Lance simply winked with a cheeky grin. "WHY ARE YOU WINKING AT ME YOU BASTARD!"

Lance laughed and opened the container the goop, as Keith was calling it, and scooped some onto his fingers. "Okay Mullet, you ready?"

"No!"

"Once I put this on we have to leave it for twenty minutes, during that time I'll work on your cuticles because they make me cry."

"Wait! I don't want to do it!"

"It's not _poison Keef."_

"Don't call me that asshole!"

"What are you _scared."_

"Lance I _know_ what you're doing. I'm _not_ falling for it." Lance's grin grew.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Keith is a-"

"Put the damn thing on my face and shut the hell up!" Keith growled. Lance snickered and moved closer to Keith, moving slowly to his face as if he was scared he'd run off like a wild animal.  "Why is it _cold!?"_ Lance smiled at the distress in his friends voice.

"It's not cold your face is just unbelievably hot~" Lance winked and gave him finger guns. Keith however, was not amused.

"Why are you like this?"

"My mum thinks I'm awesome so shut it Mr. It was acceptable in the eighties."

"...What?"

"I'm so alone in this household" Lance wiped away a fake tear and shrieked. "It is cold!"

"I told you!"

 

 

 _"Okay Keith what's up with your Netflix?_ Are you secretly an alien or something??"

"I-uh what?"

"Everything on here is weird alien stuff!"

"Why would that make _me_ an alien?"

"I don't know!! Trying to see how much we know!?"

"You're an idiot."

"You never answered my question..."

"No Lance, I'm not an alien!"

"...How can I know for sure, that could explain the mullet! You were looking at old videos before coming to Earth so you could fit in with us humans! But once mullets went _way_ out of style you didn't change it because you don't understand!! And that's why you're so moody sometimes! There's human Keith and alien Keith! That's why you don't understand the references I make!!"

"Do you have any proof I'm an alien?"

"Well... no but do you have any proof you're not?"

"Yes!"

"Like what?"

"...um-"

"Exactly!"

"Well I don't have any proof you're not an alien. That would explain _a lot_ if you were one."

"Hey!" Keith smirked and Lance glared at him with no real malice.

"I may be an alien because my looks are outta this world~"

"Did you just-"

"I did. I'm gonna do it again."

"Lance no-"

"Fine, then I'll do it to you."

"That's even _worse-"_

"Are you an alien because you've abducted my heart~"

"Lance-"

"Your smile is like a blackhole, nothing can escape it's pull."

"No more!" Keith covered Lance's mouth, which was a _mistake_ and he quickly pulled his hand away. _"Did you just lick me!?"_

Lance's smile was smug. "I did."

"You're disgusting."

"Baaaabe"

"How much longer do I have to be here?"

"Don't lie, I know you love spending time with me~"

 

 

Keith wasn't going to lie, the day hadn't been as bad as he was expecring and now his face was soft he had a feeling his hair would be once it was dried as well. He couldn't stop running his knuckles over his cheeks and unluckily for him it didn't go unnoticed by Lance. "Soooooo?"

"So?"

"You're clearly enjoying yourself Mullet."

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't stop touching your face. It's nice right?"

Keith shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"Y'know when I first met you I probably would have believed you but its been a couple months and I can safely say you love it." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I don't love it, I just find it more tolerable than expected, kinda like living with you."

"Awww Keithy-boy that is the meanest compliment and nicest insult anyone has ever given me!"

 

~~~

 

Keith and Lance's spa day got cut short as Pidge called nearly in tears. Keith was sitting at the counter with his laptop and Lance was on the loveseat playing a videogame.

"And I got an eighty on my last test! My teacher said it's because I didn't put enough _feeling_ into it."

"Fuck English Pidge, beside it's only one test."

"Only one test Keith! Only one test!? This place is cut throat I can't fail."

"An eighty isn't even remotely close to failing or else Lance wouldn't still be in Uni."

"I heard that Jerk!"

"Keith! Could you quit flirting for two seconds and listen to what I'm saying!"

"I wasn't-" The look Pidge gave him shut him up.

""I can't afford to mess up like this! If I ever want to catch up to my dad and Matt I need to do better."

"Pidge you're being way too hard on yourself, you skipped a grade, are in the best school in the province for robotics, maybe country and you could easily run laps around every other kid there."

"I hate running."

"You know what I mean."

Pidge sighed. "It just seems like everythings going wrong all at once, I get a bad grade-"

"Not a bad grade."

"The robotics competition is in a month, Rover stopped working-"

"What?"

"I don't know what happened!" Pidge ran their hands through their hair tugging at it. They looked exausted. "Everything was going so well and then suddenly it just... stopped."

"Pidge, it's going to work. I know it because you're a genius. When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't have _time_ for that Keith."

Lance entered the room "Who's Rover?"

"My robot, and friend. He's not working right now."

"I don't know what happened but I bet it was Keith's fault."

"Lance what the hell?!"

""Way to go Keith." Pidge added, Keith knew letting these two talk was a bad idea.

"Pidge!"

"Uh I'm sorry I'm just so stressed out right now!"

"Why don't you call Matt, or your dad won't they be able to help?"

"I can't call them! God Keith use that tiny brain of yours for a minute!" Keith fell quiet shooting Pidge a look and Lance quickly intervened.

"Look, Pidge, you need to take a break."

"Don't tell me what to do McClain."

"I'm telling you right now. Sleep, even just a couple of hours and maybe shower? You look disgusting."

"You-"

"Seriously, you can't just run on fumes forever and expect everything to go your way are you crazy? Get some sleep, I'll give my friend Hunk your email-" Pidge scoffed. "Hey! Don't scoff at Hunk! Just because he wasn't some child super genius or whatever doesn't mean he's not just as smart as you are. Besides you're not getting anywhere on your own so how could he make it worse?"

Pidge continued to glare at Lance. "I don't want to talk to your stupid friend and I'm not going to sleep."

"I'll get Shiro on the phone!"

"...You're annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, now clean yourself, get into bed and sleep. No setting alarms or anything that will wake you up. When you wake up you'll have an email from Hunk and you'll pull yourself together." Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes. "Once you are out of this mood of yours you'll solve whatever problem you're having with Rover realise you were wrong and apologize to your friend." Lance said pointing to Keith. "And then you'll go back to be a little super genius and order will be restored. You got all that?"

"I got it."

"And remember if it doesn't happen Shiro's getting a call." Pidge began to grumble before getting up off the floor and bringing their laptop to their desk.

"Fine." Pidge hissed. "And just a reminder that I hate you."

"You hate me now, you'll love me later. Goodnight Pidgey." The call ended and Keith continued to stare at Lance in surprise. Lance placed a warm hand on their shoulder. "Just ignore them, they were stressed right?"

"Yeah... how did you?"

"My little sister is the exact same way." Lance said with a chuckle. "All edgy and rebellious, but nobody is as good at the whole 'bad boy rebel' act as me." Lance flexed and Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Careful you don't cut yourself on all that edge."

Lance gasped "Never! That would ruin my perfect skin."

"Such a bad boy."

"Shut it!" Lance elbowed Keith and grinned.

"Thanks... for helping out with Pidge, sometimes I don't know how to help..."  Lance elbowed Keith again this time harder. "What was that for!?"

"Obviously what you're doing helps or else they wouldn't call."

"I doesn't seem like it sometimes..." It was quiet for a minute the air in the room heavy.

"When I was eight I got my hand stuck in a toaster!"

"...What?"

"My brother told me that he'd give me five dollars if I could get the ring that he'd accidentally dropped in there. Now five dollars at eight, especially when that got you two slices of pizza at the shack by the beach was like wining the lottery so I did it and my hand got stuck. They had to take me too the hospital to get it taken off and it turned out my brother didn't even drop a ring in there. He was messing with me."

"Why..." Keith let out a breathy laugh. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know! I panicked! You were all sad and sharing something with me so I did the same."

"By... telling me about your show down with a toaster...?"

"I don't know! Now we can both be embarrassed!?"

"Did you at least get the five dollars?"

"Nope."

"Did you get anything?"

"A lecture." Finally Keith couldn't contain himself and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my pain and misery you hyena."

"W-What did you expect? I mean, you got your hand stuck in a toaster."

"Hey that's one of the less embarrassing stories of my childhood!"

"I feel bad for your mother."

Lance sighed, pouting slightly. "That's what everyone says." Keith was consumed by another fit of laughter.

 

~~~

 

_**ChildofSalt: Hey...** _

_**ChildofSalt: So I was kind a jerk yesterday and I wanted to apologize. I was sleep deprived and stressed. I know it's not an excuse but still.** _

_**Kogane1: It's cool Pidge** _

_**ChildofSalt: And I'm not only apologizing because Lance said I should. I really do feel bad.** _

_**Kogane1: Seriously Pidge, it's fine. Everybody has days like that and you have to deal with a lot.** _

_**ChildofSalt: Yeah but that's not your fault.** _

_**Kogane1:And it's not your fault that I made bad life choices but you still listen to me complain about it.** _

_**ChildofSalt: Still best friends?** _

_**Kogane1: Well... considering my only other option is an idiot I guess you can keep the title.** _

_**ChildofSalt: Oh lucky me** _

_**ChildofSalt: Speaking of the idiot, hid friend Hunk, actually extremely helpful.** _

_**Kogane1: I know!** _

_**ChildofSalt: He's really smart and seemed pretty friendly, he actually helped me solve the problem and rover should be up and running in no time.** _

_**ChildofSalt: I'm just wondering how Lance managed to get a friend like that.** _

_**Kogane1: He has his moments** _

_**ChildofSalt: Oh?** _

_**Kogane1: According to Hunk!** _

_**ChildofSalt: Too late. The truth is out there.** _

_**Kogane1: Did you have to make an X-Files joke?** _

_**ChildofSalt: Please, you're first crush was on Fox Mulder** _

_**Kogane1: Fair point.** _

_**ChildofSalt: Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for last night and smooth things over, but I've got a class to get to.** _

_**Kogane1: Go kick some ass.** _

_**ChildofSalt: I will. Thanks Keith** _

_**Kogane1: No problem, talk to you later.** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do some bonding with Hunk and Pidge because I KNOW I've been avoiding writing Pidge I just feel like I'm messing up my space child's character. I hope you all liked this chapter! Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated because I still have no idea how to write! Hope you all have a great night/morning;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was simply worried about him and that was something that Keith really hated to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter I've just had a lot on my plate recently! I hope you all enjoy this quick chapter :D

Lately Keith hadn't been seeing much of Lance and at first he enjoyed the silence but after a day or two he found himself hoping for loud outbursts and off pitch singing. He missed Lance's bright smiles and ridiculous laughter and how he'd casually drape himself over Keith like they'd known each other for years instead of months. He missed their playful bickering and Lance's crazy stories. Keith sighed as he closed his laptop and messaged the idiot since he couldn't stop thinking about him anyways.

_**Kogane1: I was going to order in for dinner, do you want anything?** _

A response took a couple of minutes and Keith was embarrassed with how quickly he grabbed his phone.

_**BluemoonLance: Na Im good :) Gonna b home late so dont wait up~** _

_**Kogane1: Ok** _

Keith frowned. What was Lance up to? Was he picking up extra shifts at where ever he worked? No, Lance would have been whining about it. Was he going out with friends? No, he _always_ invited Keith to tag along. Maybe he got a girlfriend...? Definitely not, Keith would have never heard the end of it if he did. Was he just... tired of spending time with him? It was a possibility, Keith knew that he wasn't always the easiest to talk to, maybe Lance didn't enjoy their conversations as much as Keith did. Keith let out a frustrated groan. He _knew_ Lance enjoyed spending time with him. He was simply worried about him and that was something that Keith really hated to admit.

 

~~~

 

Lance didn't come in until nearly two in the morning and Keith didn't only know this because he was waiting up for him. Definitely not. He shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen where he could hear faint clattering.

"Lance?"

"Hey Mullet what are you doing up? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Keith shrugged and sat on the counter, a bad habit he'd picked up from Lance. "Couldn't sleep." Lance simply nodded and continued fumbling around trying to prepare some noodles. "Are you alright?"

Lance groaned. "I'm exhausted dude." Lance let his head fall onto Keith's shoulder. "We got a crap load of assignments all at once, my brain feels like goo."

Keith refrained from  touching Lance in anyway. "You should go get some rest, there's left overs in the fridge."

"Aww man, I love you Keith." Lance finally lifted his head going to the fridge. "I think I might start crying this is so good."

"You're so dramatic." Keith said with a slight smile.

"Say what you want but I am going to thoroughly enjoy this, even if you spat in it."

"Why would I spit in it??"

"Y'know like as a joke, friends play jokes on each other."

"I didn't spit in it."

"Or maybe... you were trying to hint that you want to swap spit with me~" lance said with a wink.

"That's disgusting. I didn't spit in it."

"Sweet."

"You... never spat in my food... right?"

"Of course not." Lance said with a grin and then left the room. Keith sat there for a moment.

"Lance? Lance I swear to god if you spat in my food!"

Keith could hear Lance's laughter and he relaxed slightly at the sound.

"Night night Mullet~"

"Lance!"

 

~~~

 

Keith knew that Lance was getting a lot of work from his classes, that didn't make him any less annoyed with the fact that he rarely got to see him now. He wondered when he had gotten so used to Lance being around, because now it felt strange to have the place to himself. When Keith got home he was expecting to find an empty flat What Keith hadn't expected to see was Lance, passed out on the love seat with a bunch of papers scattered around.

Lance's mouth was slightly open and soft snores escaped him. One of his legs was up on top of the loveseat and he had an arm on the floor. Keith shook his head.

"Honestly ~~~~, how is that even comfortable?"

Keith picked up the textbook that was on Lance's chest and placed it on the coffee table before gently shaking him "Lance, Hey Lance, wake up."

"Nngh five more minutes..."

"Lance c'mon." Lance wasn't budging.

Fine. If Lance wanted to stay there and be sore in the morning that was his problem. Keith made it about five steps away before turning back around. He could... he could carry Lance... he looked like he was light so it probably wouldn't be difficult... No. Definitely not, no way.

Lance's hair was a mess and he had large bags under his eyes. Keith sighed and tried to pick Lance up, he was surprisingly heavy. So he guessed carrying him wasn't going to work.

"Lance I need you to wake up." Lance's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright Mullet."

"What I- yeah, I'm fine."

"You said you needed me to wake up."

"So that you can go and get a proper sleep in your room." Lance had a small smile on his face.

"Awwww Keith!! Carry me~"

"I'm not going to _carry_ you." Lance stood up and dramatically threw his hands out before falling backwards towards Keith. "Lance!" Keith caught Lance purely off of reflex, stumbling back as his weight collided with his chest. Lance looked back at him, his head against his chest and an impish grin on his face. "What the hell!?"

"It looks like I've fallen for you~"

"Lance _what the fuck_ I could have dropped you!"

"I knew you'd catch me!" Lance winked.

"You didn't  _know_ I'd catch you! Honestly, you could have gotten seriously hurt!!"

"Aw are you worried about me?"

"No, I just don't think your brain can take much more damage."

"Rude! I'm super smart!"

"Sure Lance." _Lance_ began to pout and Keith looked around at all the work most of which he couldn't wrap his head around with thr strange short notes that seemed rather unfinished. But somehow Lance managed to, Keith knew he was smart but that didn't mean he had to say it and have Lance hold it above him for the rest of his life.

"I get no respect around here." Keith rolled his eyes and placed Lance back on the loveseat.

"Go to your room and get some sleep."

"Fine mum I'll go." Keith snorted and watched as Lance left the room heading down the hall before his head suddenly popped around the corner. "You could join me if you want~"

Keith's face heated up and he growled at Lance, crossing his arms. "Not in a million years."

"I'll get back to you in a million and one then." Lance stuck out his tongue before quickly rushing around the corner at Keith's shouts, cackling as he went.

 

~~~

 

Lance groaned as he woke up, stretching out his limbs and rolling over. He was going to go back to bed but he thought he could smell something burning. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and checked the time.

_~~~~7:08 pm_

He'd gotten a couple extra hours of sleep and even though he was still tired it would have to do. Lance stopped in the entrance to thr kitchen and watched as Keith was talking to someone on the phone.

 _"Shiro_ \- Shiro no- I don't _know_ what I did! Yes, Yes, _No,_ you said an hour Shiro. Yes you definitely did. _Shiro-"_ Keith ran a hand through his hair tugging lightly in exasperation. 

"Everything all right in here cutie?" Keith whipped around with wide eyes.

"No that's _not_ what he said you clearly heard wrong! Shut up! I'll call you back later." Lance was pretty sure he could hear Shiro laughing on the other end before Keith hung up. "Everything's fine Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lance took a step closer to the oven and Keith pushed even farther against the oven. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question Keithy-boy."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Whatever you're cooking is still burning."

Keith turned to the oven quickly removing a pot. "Shit!"

"I thought you couldn't cook anything that took longer than three minutes." Keith shot Lance a look.

"My cooking skills aren't that bad-"

"What exactly were you making?" Lance asked curiously, scrunching his nose as he looked at the  black mess in the pot.

"Noodles."

"...I see." Lance tried his best to hold back his laughter as Keith defensively crossed his arm. "So I'm going to ask again, why were you trying to cook?"

"I- you were tired and since you haven't been here much lately I thought you probably haven't been eating a lot so..."

"You were making me dinner?" Lance grinned and Keith glared at him.

_"What."_

"Nothing, nothing." Lance was pretty sure that he was going to die. Keith was absolutely, unbelievably adorable. "How about we make something together."

"Together... but-"

"I've gotten my beauty sleep, I mean, look at me. So let's make something. How's a stir fry sound?"

"Okay."

"Good! Now here's what I need you to do, stay away from the oven."

"Lance!"

 

Keith ended up getting the job of chopping up vegetables and Lance did the rest.

 

~~~

 

After dinner Lance decided to continue this break and went and sat next to Keith who was reading something before Lance came and disturbed his peace.

"Lance what do you want?"

"I still don't want to go back to studies yet so I was thinking we should do something."

Keith looked up from his book skeptically "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Watch a movie."

"Alright."

 

Once the two finally decided on a movie they barely even payed attention to it.

"I could have sworn I saw something but nobody believed me!"

"And what exactly do you think you saw Lance?"

"A mermaid!"

"A mermaid."

"Yeah! When I told everyone they just told me I had gone crazy, talk about mean. I know what I saw."

"Do you have a single normal story?"

"I probably have a few but those aren't nearly as interesting."

"True, although I can never tell if you're just making this stuff up."

Lance gasped, "Why would I make up seeing a _mermaid_ Keith??!"

"...Fair enough."

"What about you? Any experiences with supernatural or extraterrestrial beings?"

"When I was thirteen I snuck up onto the roof looking for ufos." Lance laughed loudly and Keith grinned.

"Well I hope you get a close encounter some day, with friendly ones who won't try and probe you or whatever."

"Oh I've had a close encounter."

"Really!? So you actually saw some on the roof!?"

"Nope, it was a different time, I've had plenty of close encounters."

"So they really come back after the first time!"

"Apparently."

"Oh my god Keith! Tell me everything."

"Okay well..."

"Well??" Keith leaned forward and Lance eagerly copied his movement.

"I'm experiencing one right now."

"Right now!? What are you- oh  _I_ get it. Real funny Mullet." Keith laughed and Lance wanted to continue pouting but he couldn't when Keith seemed so genuinely amused.

"Since you love aliens so much does that mean you love me as well?" Lance threw his arm over Keith's shoulder and gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're bearable at times."

"Hey!" Before Lance could say anything else Keith's phone went off.

"Oh! It's Shiro! I'm gonna go to my room now."

"But-" Keith gently pushed Lance's legs off of him and stood up.

"You should get some sleep anyways, you look tired." Keith was about to answer the call when he turned towards Lance one last time. "Get some sleep okay...?"

"Sure thing Mullet Man."

Keith gave him a small smile that made Lance's heart flutter. "Good night, Lance."

"Sweet dreams Keith." Lance let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he heard Keith's door shut and fell back on the loveseat.

_**BluemoonLance: I think that someone upstairs hates me.** _

_**ChunkyHunk: What's up man?** _

_**BluemoonLance: An animated movie about an old man, a boy scout and a dog who go on an adventure in a house that uses balloons to fly.** _

_**ChunkyHunk: Lance.** _

_**BluemoonLance: Keith Kogane is unbelievably cute n will probably b the death of me  
** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What do ya think? Hopefully it was alright! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated;) I'll see you next week!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So then Lance said-"
> 
> "Keith! Look, I love talking to you but can you dial down the gay?" Keith shot Pidge a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another short chapter, I've had a really busy week and had a band concert tonight so I didn't have a lot of time for writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

"Alright Keith it's been decided, you had the right idea with the skipping out on post-secondary education thing." Keith looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at Lance. "All I've gotten from this is extreme debt and a headache. And for what? A piece of paper that tells people I'm smart?!"

"There, there." Lance groaned and joined Keith on the loveseat.

"You're terrible at comforting others. You should say something like 'Oh great Lance, if anyone can defeat the cruel, evilness of the world it will be you! I know you can save me my stunning, handsome knight' and then you should just swoon for me." 

"As imaginative and interesting that fantasy of yours was I wont be doing that."

"Really? Well then what part did I lose you at?"

"The moment you opened your mouth."

"Keeeeeith!" Keith's lips quirked at Lance's whined. "I worked so hard and that's what I get!?"

"I'd of offered to help you but I have no clue what you even do."

"Rude!"

"Lance, I'm not an astronomy major. Now, as shocking as this will sound, I don't know everything."

"What?? You're mullet doesn't hold all of life's secrets in it? Then why is it such a giant rats nest?"

""You know if you keep talking about my hair I'm going to start to think you actually like it."

"Never!" Lance retorted sticking his tongue out and scrunching up his nose. Keith grinned

"You seem less stressed. Can I assume the crazy class work has passed?"

"Yup! Now it's back to it's regular crazy."

"Good." Keith and Lance starred at each other for a moment before Lance fidgeted looking away. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Lance asked trying to lean over and see Keith's screen. Keith quickly shut it, face flushed.

"Nothing!"

"...Keith?"

Keith laughed awkwardly "Nothing, Absolutely nothing. Not a thing."

"Alright then?"

Keith cleared his throat "So um... was there something you needed?"

  "Affection." Keith snorted, face still slightly pink.

"Then why are you _here?"_

"Because you love me."

"Say whatever you need to help you sleep at night."

"Meanie." Keith laughed, his face softening at Lance's pout. He moved closer to Lance and placed an uncertain hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at Keith with an amused smirk. "Trying to make the moves on me?"

"What- I- No!" Lance laughed brightly and took Keith's hand off his shoulder, drapping Keith's arm over his shoulders so he could curl into Keith, wresting his cheek on his shoulder.

"Uh... okay then..."

"Oh right, you're weird about touching I can move if you-"

"No! No it's... it's fine." Keith stayed perfectly still, body tense for a minute or so before relaxing, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He could feel Lance's smile more than actually see it.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Sure." Lance took Keith's laptop and opened it.

"Password?"

"I-I'll do it and no looking at my screen until I say so."

"You weren't looking at _you know-"_

"No! That's disgusting!"

"Just making sure! Cause then this would have been weird." Keith huffed and Lance grinned.

"Just close your eyes."

Lance let his eyes fall shut and Keith only looked at the way long eyelashes brushed against sharp but soft cheekbones for a moment before dragging his eyes to his computer screen and using his only available hand to unlock it.

Safari was still open and on Lance's profile a younger looking Lance with a  stupidly cute grin and short brown hair assaulting Keith's eyes. _Stupid Lance._

Keith quickly closed the tab. "okay."

Lance's eyes fluttered open. "Let's watch High School Musical."

"High School Musical? Really? Are you twelve?"

"On a scale from one to ten yes."

"I'll leave." Lance laughed again and Keith noticed how his whole body shook with it.

"No you wont."

"Mm I wont but we're not watching your stupid movies."

"Please Mullet! I'm tired an want to wanna watch it. Besides, it's been awhile since I got to see my lovely Troy~"

"That's...That's the main guy right?"

Lance gasped "Have you never watched High School Musical!?"

"No."

_"Why?!?"_

"Cheesy romance movies for pre teens aren't really my thing. _Especially_ when they're musicals."

"First of all musicals are the _best_ and second High School Musical is everybody's thing. It just is. We're watching them, all three of them."

"There's _three_ of them?!"

"Shut your quiznack we're watching them." Keith sighed but didn't put up a fight as Lance took his laptop and began to search for it after a couple of minutes Lance had found it and grinned. "Get ready  to have your mind blown."

 

~~~

 

Lance sang along to every song, knowing all the words by heart which should not be as endearing as it was.

About halfway through the second movie Lance's phone went off and he let out a little whine of protest before pulling out of Keith's embrace and Keith found himself missing the warmth. But _only_ the warmth... As soon as Lance grabbed his phone he fell back into Keith's side and answered the call.

"Sup Nyma?" Keith paused the movie, watching Lance curiously. "He did what!? Oh no he didn't!" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up! No way! Girl get rid of him." Keith held back laughter at Lance's ridiculous sass and attitude. "Forget about him, you're smokin' hot don't put up with that shit. He's like a seven on good days.... okay you're right, he's a solid nine but he's still an asshole. Dump him!"

"Then go and do it! Nothings stopping you, It'd be his loss. Uhh yes send me photos? Obviously! You better." Keith admired lance's smooth skin as he continued talking to the girl on the phone and the weird feeling in Keith's gut clearly wasn't because he was annoyed that she had interrupted them, or jealous. That would be ridiculous.

"You know I live for shit like this but I'm already busy tonight." Lance punctuated his statement by nuzzling into Keith's shoulder slightly and Keith's stomach twisted. "Keep me updated, good luck Angelcakes. Lance hung up and then grinned at Keith.

"What was that about?"

"Boy trouble, you know how it is." Lance said waving it off. Keith didn't really but he nodded anyways pressing play on their movie.

 

 

"So??? What'd you think??"

"It was terrible."

"You think everything is terrible you emo."

"I do not." The movie had ended but neither one of them moved and Keith couldn't complain. Lance was warm.

"How could you _not_ like High School Musical? I feel so betrayed!"

"How could you _like_ High School Musical?"

"Dishonour on you, Dishonour on your cow!"

"...What?"

"Oh my god _Keith_ watch more movies!"

"I watch plenty of-"

"Conspiracy theory and alien related things don't count." Keith closed his mouth for a moment before opening it but Lance cut him off before he could say anything. "Neither do cryptids." Keith's mouth fell shut once again and Lance's grin turned smug. "That's what I thought and since I was right I get to pick what we watch and I know exactly what it's gonna be."

"What?"

"Legally Blonde." Keith groaned but didn't stop Lance from searching it up and _definitely_ didn't try to leave.

 

~~~

 

"Let's watch another-"

"Lance, I have things to do tonight." Even as Keith said this he didn't move away from Lance.

Lance whined. "Like what??"

"Go to the gym and also you need to make dinner."

"What!? Go to the gym! No Keith, No. And we can just order in." 

"Lance-"

"Please!! You'd rather go run around and get sweaty then spend time with yours truly?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?'

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to be all tired and sad by myself."

"Sad?" Keith's eyes widened and he frowned slightly.

"I will be if you ditch me."

"Okay, okay I can just go tomorrow. But now it's _my_ turn to pick a movie."

"Alright what am I looking for?"

"The Mothman Prophecies 2002" Lance pulled away from Keith slightly, starring at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes now lets go." Keith pulled Lance back in and Lance smiled before typing in Keith's stupid movie.

 

~~~

 

"I'm so screwed Hunk. So, so, so screwed." Lance had half of his face buried in his large Prussian blue infinity scarf as he rested his head on the desk.

"Lance?"

"Do you know what I did last night Hunk??"

"Yeah, you spent the night watching movies with Keith. You wont stop talking about it..."

"Not just watching movies Hunk. We were _snuggling_ and I'm so screwed."

"What's wrong with that? You and I snuggle all the time."

" _That's_ not the problem Hunk. I sat and watched conspiracy theory documentaries about Mothman."

"Okay..."

"And about how _Nasa, my childhood heroes_ moon landing was _faked_ and I still _enjoyed_ myself."

"...Oh man, you've got it bad buddy."

"I didn't want to start actually liking him! I just wanted to makeout with him!!"

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so dude."

_"I know."_

 

_~~~_

 

Keith had a problem. He couldn't get stupid High School Musical songs out of his head. They'd been stuck there refusing to leave for the past two days since they watched it. He was in the kitchen singing it quietly under his breath. Even if he had the house to himself he wasn't that shameless.

"I don't dance-"

"I know you can~"

"Holy shit!" Keith spun around wide eyed and saw Lance standing with a hand on his hip and a stupidly attractive smirk on his face. "When did you get here!? I didn't hear the door."

"Like a minute ago." Lance walked up to Keith placing a warm hand on Keith's back as he leaned across the counter to grab an orange. "How was your day?"

Keith's face heated up and he quickly looked down at the sandwich he was preparing. "It was alright. Yours?"

"Mine was spectacular and seeing you only made it better!" Lance sang with a wink. Keith's face was completely engulfed in a deep red, all the way to the tips of his ears. Lance didn't seem to notice.

"That's- That's good I guess." Lance laughed and pulled away grabbing a drink.

"I'm going out tonight so do you want me to make you something really quick?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just hanging out with Hunk, he's planning something for Shay so _of course_ I had to get involved."

"Oh... You don't need to make me anything I'll be fine."

"Nope I'm cooking you something, I'll worry other wise."

"Lance seriously you don't-"

"Shhh I want to."

Keith blushed but simply nodded. "Thanks..."

"No problem Mullet"

 

~~~

 

"So then Lance said-"

"Keith! Look, I love talking to you but can you dial down the gay?" Keith shot Pidge a look.

"I'm not 'being gay' I'm just telling you something that happened."

"With Lance. With a  very fond little smile on your face. _Again._ I get that he's a big part of your life now, being your friend and flatmate and that you have fun with him, but seriously. Every time you talk about him _which is a lot may I add,_ you get all gross and mushy. You're were just getting all heart eyed."

"I was not!"

"You definitely were."

"I don'y like Lance like that. We're just friends."

"From my side of the screen you look pretty fucking smitten."

"I don't like Lance! I would have told you if I did."

"Yeah except you're totally clueless and bad with feelings which is why you somehow think you _don't_ like him."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I always know what I'm talking about Keith."

"Well you're wrong this time because he's an idiot and I definitely would not fall for someone like him."

"Right."

"Right." It was quiet for a moment, Keith and Pidge just watching each other through the screen. "So then Lance said-" Pidge groaned and fell back with a slight smile on their face.

 

~~~

 

Keith was laying in bed. At the moment he was having a hard time falling asleep, his conversation with Pidge running through his head over and over again.

There was no way he liked _Lance._ Keith huffed and rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling.

 _'Why would I even like that loser. Sure, he's attractive with his curly brown hair and caramel skin and bright blue eyes... he does have a nice smile and it's really cute how it's lopsided from time to time. But sometimes it can also be really hot when he's smirking honestly how can some one be both sexy and adorable? Speaking of adorable he dances when he thinks he's by himself, he's surprisingly good at it. Lance i_ _s pretty funny so it's not weird that I enjoy spending time with him and he's really kind, sometimes people seem to forget that because he's always joking around but he is. He always tries and help other people out. Plus when he laughs it's really nice. Like really nice and-' _

 

"Shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Another chapter finished! I honestly didn't think I'd be able to stick with this story for so long lol.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I hope you all have a fabulous night my lovelies;) See ya next week   
>  -Colin<3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you pass out by over exposure to my greatness it'll be on you buddy."
> 
> Keith rolled his eyes but still had a small smile on his face, "I'm willing to take my chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter so I'm sorry! This week we had open houses for Universities so I was pretty busy but I'm going to make it up to you guys next week I swear! I hope you enjoy this chapter my dudes:)

 

"Are you ready?" Hunk asked bending down so he was eye level with the two boys who were hunched over the counter in anticipation.

"Definitely!"

"Of course."

"Alright, then I'll start the ten second count down. Ten."

"Good luck Lance you're gonna need it."

"Ohohoho somebody's pretty full of themselves. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Mullet."

_"Nine."_

"Ten bucks?"

_"Eight."_

"Twenty bucks!"

_"Seven."_

Keith grinned. "Done."

_"Six."_

"Better get your wallet out now Keith."

_"Five."_

"So that I can make room for another twenty?"

 _"Four..._ Don't you two think this is a little dramatic?"

"Just keep counting Hunk."

Hunk sighed but grinned _"Three."_

"You're going down Mullet."

_"Two."_

"That's what you think!"

_"One. Go!"_

Keith and Lance both quickly got to work on their lattes and after a moment Lance called out to Hunk.

"Hunk! Put on the music!"

"Sure thing buddy." Hunk unlocked Lance's phone and scrolled for a minute. Keith glanced over at Lance who had a smug grin on hid face. A song Keith recognised AC/DC Back in Black came on and Keith couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god Lance, you're ridiculous."

"You love it." Keith's smile simply grew and he focused his attention back on his work.

When they both finished they brought their cups over to Hunk still trying to hide their creations from each other.

"Alright!" Hunk clapped his hands together and gave them both a giant smile. "Let's see Keith's first!" Keith placed his cup in front of Hunk, a perfect heart created. "Keith this is beautiful!"

"Hold up a sec! How did you do that!?" Lance squawked

"I practised. _Secretly."_ Lance gasped, "Since you don't get home until at least two every day I practice when I have a day off."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. My classes finish at noon everyday!" Lance set his cup down and Keith's eyes widened.

"What the hell!??"

"You're not the only one who has been doing secret training."

"That's a fucking cat!"

"With two hours a day and the best teacher this is what you can achieve."

"Who was your teacher!?" Keith saw Hunk fidget out of the corner of his eye. "Hunk!?"

"I'm sorry Keith! He asked before I even met you so of course I was going to help him."

"Betrayal!"

Lance cackled, "Looks like you're a sore loser Mullet~"

"This is unfair, Hunk's opinion could be biased since you're his best friend."

"Dude." Hunk frowned slightly.

"Sorry Hunk."

Fine! Then I'll send photos to Shiro without telling him why and see what he thinks."

"Fine."

**_BluemoonLance: Hey Shiro_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I need your opinion_ **

**_DadSaidNo:  What do you need my opinion on Lance?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: [2 images attached]_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Which do you like better?_ **

**_DadSaidNo: The cat is cute_ **

**_DadSaidNo: But why are you asking me this?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: No reason thanks darling~_ **

**_DadSaidNo: ಠ_ಠ_ **

**_DadSaidNo: Lance why do you always do this?_ **

 

"Haha take a look at that Mullet!" Keith glared at Lance's phone as if it was the cause for all of his problems and scoffed. "Pay up Keithy-boy!" Keith grudgingly pulled out his wallet and handed Lance the twenty dollars.

"I call a rematch!"

"When?"

"The second Wednesday of next month."

Lance grinned. "You sure you can handle the Lance McClain pizzaz?"

"Oh I'm sure."

"If you pass out by over exposure to my greatness it'll be on you buddy."

Keith rolled his eyes but still had a small smile on his face, "I'm willing to take my chances."

"Then I'll put it on the calendar."

"Good."

"Now! Let's enjoy our lattes, I call dibs on Keith's because i want his heart~" Lance winked at Keith and Keith's face heated up.

"Shut up you loser."

"They turned back to their drinks to find both cups empty and Lance looked up at Hunk in shock.

"Hunk did you drink our lattes?!"

"Well I kinda thought it was part of being the judge!"

"No!"

"So you invited me all the way over here to _look_ at your drinks?"

"...Well kinda-"

"I don't feel bad for drinking your drinks."

"Huuuunk!"

Hunk chuckled, "Sorry guys why don't I make us some more?"

"I help you Hunk."

"Thanks Keith!"

"If _anyone_ is going to help Hunk it's going to be me, his best friend!"

"You'll just make a big mess."

"Says the Mullet who can't cook!"

Hunk placed a hand on both boys shoulders, giving them a fond grin. "You can _both_ help me, how does that sound?"

"Okay..."

"Yes the three of us are going to be _unstoppable!"_

The three of them made their coffee and then enjoyed the rest of the night playing board games and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there wasn't much focus on both Lance and Keith's growing feelings in this chapter but next chapter you're gonna drowned in it so get ready! Also who else is super excited about NASA'S discovery of the new planets bc I'm screeching rn! Someone screech with me pls I'm so excited OML!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Nyma?"  
> "Hey Keith."  
> "What are you doing here?"  
> "My shift just ended."  
> "Okay??"  
> "Let's talk about Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and just a heads up there's some Langst in there;)  
> I'm actually really proud of myself for getting this up bc I've been having a hard time writing recently so I hope you're as happy with this as I am!

Lance hummed along to Lady Gaga as he walked up the stairs to his and Keith’s flat.

Today was a good day. He had finished all his school work, it had been a slow day at work which meant he got to fool around with his coworker, he’d spent time with Hunk and Shay, and even though he still hadn’t convinced Shay of alien existence she bought him a milkshake for all his efforts saying he was “sweetie”. Boy did he love Shay. A day with free food was _always_ a good day in Lance’s book. He knew it was something small but small things made him irrationally happy because it meant that the person _cared,_ and it was such a warm fuzzy feeling. That’s why Lance liked to do little things for people as well, because little things felt nice.

His older brother had always teased him for being so happy over small things but in Lance’s eyes it was a good thing. It simply meant that he had a better chance of enjoying himself. ‘So take that David!’

When Lance opened the door to the flat he saw Keith’s shoes and grinned closing the door behind him as quietly as possible and slinking into the flat, trying his best to be as silent as possible. Lance was hoping to find Keith doing something either (a) cute or (b) embarrassing.

 

Lance found Keith in the kitchen doing both (a) and (b), he was sitting on the counter swinging his feet and eating Lance’s Apple Jacks _right out of the box!_ While on the phone with Shiro.

“Yes Shiro I did laundry recently. I _know_ you worry.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Yesterday.” After a moment Keith pouted and Lance’s heart skipped a beat in protest. “That was a phase Shiro, I was only seven so _of course_ I was going to believe you! It’s _your_ fault! You’re the one who told me about sock gremlins!”

 

Finally Lance burst into laughter and Keith’s head shot up and began turning red.

“Sock Gremlins! On my god!”

“Shut up Lance!”

“Also that’s my cereal.” Keith quickly hid the box behind his back as if Lance hadn’t already seen it. Which only made Lance laugh harder as he walked over to Keith, hopping up on the counter to join him. “Put Shiro on speaker I wanna talk to him!” Keith sighed but did as Lance asked. “Hey Shirooooooo~”

Shiro chuckled “Hello Lance. How are you doing?”

“Awesome! What about you?”

“I’m doing good.”

“There you spoke to Shiro now-”

“Hey Shiro, can you tell me embarrassing stories about Keith when he was little?”

“Where to start…. there were _so many_ stories.”

_“Shiro.”_

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this one Lance-”

“Shiro what are you telling him!?”

“When Keith was thirteen he had  red streaks in his bangs and he had this shirt that-”

Keith hung up and Lance shrieked.

“KEITH!!!!”

“You don’t need to know that Lance.”

“But-”

“You don’t. Need to know.”

“Mulletttttttttt!”

“I’ll tell you something embarrassing about Shiro if you drop this forever.”

“About… Shiro? You mean he _hasn’t_ been a perfect golden boy his whole life??”

Keith simply stared at Lance, his expression giving nothing away and Lance hands twitched as he tried to decide if Keith was bluffing or not. “Ahhhh! Okay, okay! Just tell me already I can’t stand not knowing!”

“It hasn’t even been a full minute Lance.”

“I don’t care I _need_ to know!” Lance reached behind Keith grabbing his cereal and taking a small handful.

“When Shiro was fifteen a girl he liked asked him out, he got so nervous when she asked that he ran into a pole and broke his nose.”

“Awwwwww that’s kind of adorable.”

_“What?!”_

“Flustered Shiro~” Lance cooed.

“I can not believe this.”

“Whoever his Doctor was did a good job because you can’t even tell he broke his nose, it looks really nice.”

Keith had an incredulous look on his. “This is ridiculous.”

“I bet she still wanted to go out with him didn’t she?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Aww Keith c’mon!” Keith got down from the counter and began to storm off. “Babe come back! I didn’t mean it! He’s a total fool!” Keith shot him a look and continued out of the kitchen. Lance grinned and called out after Keith, “Did you really have red streaks in your bangs you emo!”

“Shut up, I hate you!”

**_BluemoonLance: Did u happen 2 have any of those red haired Keith pics???_ **

**_DadSaidNo: [3 Images Attached]_ **

**_BluemoonLance: U R MY HERO <3_ **

  


“And I tried to tell him something stupid that Shiro did and he thought it was _adorable_ Pidge! Can you believe that!”

Keith heard Pidge sigh. “So what?”

“If _I_ did that he would laugh at and mock me, but when _Shiro_ does it he loves it!”

“So basically you’re jealous?”

 _“I’m not jealous!”_ Keith squawked.

“Uh huh.”

“I just think it’s stupid that he likes Shiro so much!”

“Keith everyone likes Shiro, he’s Shiro. Besides he just looks up to him that much is obvious by the way he talks about him.”

“Yeah but _why?_ I know Shiro’s great, But why does Lance think he’s great?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“ _Because_ I want-” Keith froze.

“Honestly Keith just say it we both already know what you were about to say.”

“B-Because I want him to think that about _me…”_

“There, doesn’t it feel good to let your feelings out for once?”

_“Pidge.”_

“I don’t know what you want me to say about this Keith. I don’t know everything there is to know about Lance so I couldn’t tell you.”

“...I bet Hunk knows. But he has a date tonight.”

“Well you know who else would know?”

“Who?”

“Lance.”

“I can’t ask Lance! That would be weird!”

“Everything you do is weird Keith.”

“I need your help here!”

“I know nothing about relationships Keith.”

“Well who else am I going to talk to?”

Pidge smiled slightly on the screen and then shook their head. “I don’t know a lot about relationships, but this is what I _do_ know. You’re a good person, and you’re fun to be with when you’re comfortable, and you’re an amazing friend. But I also know that you have a severe lack of social skills. Luckily for you the you may like the most open minded, easy to talk to person I’ve ever met and I’m fairly certain that Lance wouldn’t tease you if it was something that would upset you. I haven’t known him for long but I know he’s not that kind of person.” Keith’s eyes were wide and he was at a loss for words. “He’s also the most shameless person I’ve ever met so I’m sure he’ll have no problem answering your questions even if they’re embarrassing.”

“Pidge…”

“What? You’re both my friends so of course I think you’ll be able to work everything out. Even if I joke about you two being idiots.”

“Thanks Pidge.”

“Well, I mean it.” It was quiet for a moment before Pidge cleared their throat. “Okay… if you still want to talk I’m going to go back to my sarcastic commenting.”

Keith laughed, Pidge really was a great friend. “Sounds good to me.”

  


Lance was sitting on his bed with his duvet draped over his head as he spoke to his family. It was late but he had missed them so he didn’t mind being a little tired for tomorrow, after all he didn’t have classes.

“¡Mira Lance! ¡Perdí un diente!”{Look Lance! I lost a tooth!}

“Wow Leo, estás creciendo muy rápido! Ahora solo te quedan unos cuantos dientes de leche.” {Wow Leo you're growing up so quickly! Now you only have a few baby teeth left.}

Leo’s smile was proud and Lance remembered how excited he had been when he lost teeth.

“Antonia no le gustan porque piensa que mis ligas se ven asquerosas.” {But Antonia doesn't like it because she thinks my gums look gross.}

Lance’s eyes darted over to his sister who was glaring at Leo.

“¡Eso es porqué es asqueroso!” {That’s because it is gross!}

“¡No lo es!” {It is not!}

“¿Qué piensas Lance?” {What do you think Lance?}

Lance looked between his siblings “Bueno, es algo asqueroso, pero se ve genial también ¿no? Así que estoy de acuerdo con ambos.” {Well it’s gross but that makes it cool right? So I agree with both of you.}

“Lance solo tienes que elegir un lado!” {Lance you have to choose only one!}

“Entonces ... Antonia.” {Then… Antonia.}

“¡Toma eso Leo!” {Take that Leo!}

“¡¡Qué!! Lance se supone que debes esta de mi lado!” {What!! Lance you're supposed to take my side!}

“Lo siento Leo, Antonia es demasiado linda para estar en desacuerdo con ella.” {Sorry Leo, Antonia is just too cute to disagree with.} Leo began to pout and Lance grinned. “Los dos tienen la escuela mañana, así que deberían dormir ahora.” {You two have school tomorrow so you should get some sleep now.}

“¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero Lance!” {What!? But Lance!}

“Sin peros.” {No buts.}

“Te estás poniendo viejo y aburrido.” {You’re getting all old and boring.} Lance stuck his tongue out.

“Me tengo que ir chicos, les hablaré pronto.” {I gotta go guys, I’ll talk to you soon.}

“¿Lo prometes?” {Promise?}

“Lo prometo.” {I promise.}

After saying his goodbyes to his younger siblings Lance climbed out of bed keeping his duvet with him, he loved talking to his family but at times it made him feel quite homesick. :ance headed into the kitchen to grab a snack. He could hear Keith talking but no distinct words and assumed it must be Shiro from the slightly whiney tone Keith had.

After grabbing some food Lance sat on the loveseat sending texts to a couple of different people.

 

**_BluemoonLance: Hey Hunk! Everything u planned is gonna go great bro so dont chicken out Shay is gonna luv it~_ **

**_BluemoonLance: n if worst goes 2 worst u can say its bc I helped w it lol. But she’d have 2 b a clone who’s nuthin like Shay to not luv it_ **

**_BluemoonLance: So make sure shes not a clone;)_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Good luck buddy! Tell me how it goes asap <3_ **

 

Next was Pidge, he had found some things he wanted them to see.

 

**_BluemoonLance: Heyyyy Pidgey-pie my sunshine!!!! <3_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: What do you want Lance?_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: [1 Link Attached]_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I found this website that has super quick n easy 2 make meals that aren’t instant noodles_ **

**_ChildofSalt: Okay??_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: 4 u so u eat properly_ **

**_BluemoonLance: A genius has 2 make sure they eat well!;)_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: …_ **

**_ChildofSalt: Thanks_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: [1 Link Attached]_ **

**_BluemoonLance: n this 1 tells u how 2 make a cookie in a microwave_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: Chocolate chip?_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: Obviously_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: You’re my new best friend._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: ;p_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Pls use BOTH website_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: Fine, since you’re such a mother hen._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: :D!! Yayyyyyy!!!!_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: Loser._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: u <3 me_ **

 

**_ChildofSalt: I suppose at times you can be loveable._ **

**_ChildofSalt: But don’t let that get to your head. I’m still  just really happy over the cookie thing._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: Wutvr u say Pidge ;) <3_ **

 

Once Lance realized he wasn’t going to get a response he sat there for a moment Keith And Shiro were already talking to each other, Hunk was on a date and Pidge had probably left from embarrassment. Lance hesitated he could… text Allura? He didn’t want to bother her because she’d seemed pretty busy last time they spoke but…

 

**_BluemoonLance: Hey Allura <3_ **

 

**_PastelPrincess: Hello Lance_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: Sup;)_ **

 

**_PastelPrincess: I’m trying to choose a wedding dress from these catalogues._ **

**_PastelPrincess: Shiro’s not much help. Our style is_ ** **_very_ ** **_different._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: Girllllllll_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I’ll help u!!_ **

 

**_PastelPrincess: ...what?_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: I watch a lot of Say Yes To The Dress_ **

 

**_PastelPrincess: Well a fresh perspective couldn’t hurt are you busy on Saturday?_ **

 

**_BluemoonLance: Im all urs;)_ **

 

**_PastelPrincess: Thanks Lance, I’ll see you then._ **

 

**_BluemoonLance:  See ya then Princess~_ **

 

With nobody left that he particularly wanted to talk to he set up a video game and played until the early hours of the morning.

 

~~~

 

When Keith woke up he could smell coffee and he quickly exited his room. Lance was in the kitchen humming to himself and Keith’s throat felt dry.

Lance was wearing a dark blue hoodie that really brought out the colour in his eyes, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off smooth tan skin and wearing black skinny jeans. Like _really skinny jeans._ His hair was messier than usual as if he’d been running his fingers through it and it looked way too good. He slowly walked over to Lance who gave him a stunning smile when he noticed Keith.

“Hey I made you this!” Lance handed Keith a cup of coffee, his smile slightly shy.

“Thanks…”

“You were up pretty late talking to Shiro last night hey? How are you?”

“I’m gay!” Lance raised an amused eyebrow and Keith turned bright red, trying his best to not repeatedly slam his head against the nearest wall because _seriously?!?_ _What the fuck!_ “I didn’t mean that! I’m alright, I was gonna say I’m alright. Well I mean I _am_ gay but that’s-”

_‘Shit! Abort! Abort! Just stop talking!’_

Keith’s mouth was a traitor and continued spewing out words. “That doesn’t make sense to say that right now. I don’t know why I said that. But I am. Gay I mean.”

“Okay then…?”

“Yeah that’s- good. Great. I’m gay, you’re bi. It’s….stellar.”

Keith quickly raised his cup to his mouth taking a sip so he wouldn’t be able to say anything else.

_‘Dammit what is happening to me??!?’_

Lance was clearly trying to hold back his laughter. “Yep that’s pretty _stellar_ Keith.”

“I- you- Shut up!” Keith was internally screaming, had Lance’s eyes always been that blue?? “Thanks again. For the coffee I think there’s something wrong with me...”

“Oh! No problem! I was up early so I thought I should do something useful. Is it good?”

“It’s good… but you’re never up early on Wednesdays…”

Lance simply shrugged “Got any plans for today Keithy-boy?”

“Umm no?”

“Then let’s go out!”

“W-what?”

“Like go out. Y’know, leave the house. I always thought you were a bit of a hermit but not knowing what it means to leave the house, yeesh.”

“Right okay. Yeah.”

“We could go to the cafe one of my friends work at for breakfast. The croissants there are to die for!”

“Okay.”

“ _Sweet!_ Go get dressed and we can head over.”

Keith quickly nodded and rushed back to his room, once he closed the door he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and let his head hit the door.

“I’m so screwed.”

 

~~~

 

When they arrived Lance was quick to grab a booth in the back by the windows settling in as if he came here often.

“This is the best spot, trust me I know.”

“What’s good here?”

“Literally everything. But the croissants and other pastries are my favourite,” As a girl with long blonde hair walked over to them Lance grinned “And their customer service is the best~”

“You’re as charming as ever Lance.”

“Nyma!” Kith watched as Nyma strutted over giving Lance a hug.

"I'm surprised your lazy ass is out of bed right now."

"What a sweetheart." Lance's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Nyma laughed.

"Want the usual?"

"Yep."

"Coming up, and what would you like..."

"This is Keith."

"Hi..." Shiro would scold him for being so closed off, luckily Shiro wasn't here.

"Keith... Keith, I'm sure I've heard Lance talking about you before, how do you know him again?"

"Keith's my flatmate."

"I'm his friend- and flatmate..."

"Yep! Keithy-boy is also my friend, my friendmate, no wait-"

"Well nice to meet you Keith." Keith nodded and went back to looking at his menu.

"He's not that chatty, he'll get the same as me for now."

"No problem."

"Thanks beautiful~"

 

 

Keith definitely was _not_ jealous, The flirty banter between Lance and Nyma didn't make him squirm and his blood didn't boil every time she'd pinch Lance's cheek or playfully slap him... Okay Keith was jealous and really the only reason he hadn't left yet was because the food was delicious and, y'know Lance was still there.

 

Halfway through their meal Lance ran to the bathroom and Keith pulled out his phone about to text Pidge when Lance's chair scrapped against the floor. Keith looked up but it wasn't Lance pulling out his chair and he frowned.

"...Nyma?"

"Hey Keith."

"What are you doing here?"

"My shift just ended."

"Okay??"

"Let's talk about Lance." Keith gave her a distrusting look.

“You like him right?” Keith froze. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“Um...what?”

“Look, I don't care if you do. Just don't mess with him alright?”

“Why would I-”

“Just don't.” Nyma’s stare was intense and Keith couldn’t look away. “He’’ll stay by your side even if you do… so don’t take advantage of that. Enough people have.”

“What are you-”

“Trust me, I know.” Lance exited the bathroom and gave them a giant wave and smile. “Because I did it as well.” Keith stared at Nyma slightly shocked but mainly angry.

“I won't.” Nyma nodded and quickly left before Lance could get to the table.

“Hey where’s Nyma going?” Lance asked with a curious smile.

“Her uh- shift was over. Lance, how do you know her?” Lance paused in his eating for a moment before shrugging.

“We went to highschool together. Why did she say something?”

Keith was curious, he wanted to know what exactly Nyma had been talking about but Lance wasn’t saying anything.

“Mm not really.” Lance’s shoulders relaxed and Keith’s eyes followed the movement.

“If she was trying to intimidate you or something then just ignore it. She tries to act tough but she’s a good person.”

“...Alright.”

“Did I tell you about what happened with one of my professors yesterday? So I was-” Keith listened to Lance’s story, smiling at the way he animatedly moved his hands as he talked and decided to ignore the uneasy feeling he’d gotten from the conversation with Nyma. For now he wanted to focus on Lance.

  


When Lance and Keith got back home they had ended up going into Lance’s room. Lance had managed to persuade Keith into keeping him company while he cleaned it but it really hadn’t taken much. All Lance had to do was give him puppy eyes and Keith had caved because he was _weak_ for this boy.

Lance’s room was a cluttered mess yet everything seemed to have a spot at the same time which confused Keith to no end. The walls were covered in posters of space, video games and there was a poster of Varadero beach, as well as a Cuban flag above his bed. One of the walls was completely covered in photos and Keith was quickly drawn to it. Most of the photos were full of people who looked like Lance, had his eyes, his hair, his smile they were doing all sorts of things in the photos, snoozing, playing in large waves, there were birthday parties and holiday celebrations, dancing and laughing. There were photos of Lance pointing out the window of a plane a large toothy grin on his face, pictures of him in the snow in Keith assumed for the first time and then there were pictures with Hunk. Pictures where they were dressed up in Halloween costumes or baking, photos that Lance would take where they both looked so ridiculous that Keith couldn’t help but grin.

“Make yourself at home.”

“You have a lot of stuff.”

Lance laughed “Yeah but I can't get rid of it.” Keith didn’t really get what Lance meant but he nodded anyways. “You can just sit on my bed and look cute, it’ll help motivate me to clean.”

“Did you just invite me in here to help you focus.”

“Guilty as charged.” Lance said with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes and fell back on Lance’s bed. Keith glanced up and noticed all the small glow in the dark stars on Lance’s ceiling.

“Why do u have all these stars up here?"  
Lance flopped down on his bed next to Keith looking up at the little glow in the dark stars.  
"They make me feel more at home."  
"They do?"  
"No matter where I go I'll put up those little stars so that it feels the same as home."  
"That's..."  
"It's kinda lame, I know but I get homesick dude."  
"It's not lame! I think it's nice."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Lance gave him a small smile and sat up  
"Well basically everything in here has a crazy story attached to it, so go ahead and pick something. I'll tell u know matter how embarrassing."

“Are you sure..?”

“Yeah It’s fine, that;s what friends do right?”

Keith was quick to slip off the bed and headed directly to a small prism that could fit in his palm, it had small swirls and designs on it and it had caught Keith’s eye simply because he had no idea what it was.

“Can you tell me about this… thing?”

Lance’s eyes lit up and Keith assumed he’d made a good decision. “Hunk made that for me a little bit after we became friends. It has these purple and blue lights you put it on and it projects the image onto your wall here lemme’ see for a sec.”

Keith gave Lance the prism and closed his eyes when instructed to. Keith heard the light switch off and Lance walk back over to the bed, sitting next to him. “Okay open your eyes!” Just as Lance had said there print had shown up on his wall washed in a soft purple colour. In the corner their was a small drawing of an astronaut. It wasn’t perfect but Keith could tell it was made with aa lot of care and love. “Hunk made this for me saying it could be a portrayal of what my life would be like when I got older, not a lot of people outside of my family thought I could do it… so getting this from Hunk was like the highlight of my young astronaut life.”

“Hunk’s great.”

“I know right! And he was so young when he made it to! I still wouldn’t be able to make this now! I love my best friend.”

Keith and Lance sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Lance broke it. “Do you wanna pick something else?”

“Yes!”

 

Keith spent the rest of the day in Lance’s room, listening to all the crazy stories he had to tell. Both of them completely forgetting why they’d gone been in Lance’s room in the first place.

 

~~~ 2 ½ weeks later~~~

 

The past two weeks Lance had been acting strange. At first Keith hadn’t picked up on it because it was only small things. For example, he didn’t do his skincare routine everyday and sometimes when Keith would get home Lance would just be sitting there doing nothing. He’d always jump back into his regular self as soon as he noticed Keith but it seemed forced. Hand gestures a little too wild, laughs lasting a fraction longer than they should and he didn't seem to be sleeping much. He was always up before Keith, even when he didn’t need to be and the bags under his eyes weren’t relenting. When Keith would head to bed (which wasn’t early) Lance would always wave him off saying he’d go to sleep soon and tonight was no different.

Keith paused their game and stretched. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Really? Isn’t it kinda early for you?” Keith shrugged.

“I’ve  got an early morning tomorrow.” That was a lie. He’d taken tomorrow off, but if Lance wasn’t going to tell him the truth he’d have to find out what was wrong on his own and he knew it’d be much easier to crack Lance than the government.

“Sweet dreams Mullet~”

“Don’t you have a class tomorrow at seven? You should get some sleep.”

“Dont worry I just wanna finish up this level, I’ll go to bed soon.” Keith gave him a sceptical look. “I promise.”

“Alright…”

“Good night Keith, dream of me.”

“Good _night_ Lance.”

 

 

2 A.M. That’s when Keith left his room. Lance was sitting on the loveseat, the screen of his laptop illuminating his face making him look sickly.

“Hey Lance.”

“K-Keith? What are you doing up? Are you alright?” Keith’s chest ached at the concern in Lance’s voice. _‘That’s what I’m supposed to be asking you idiot…’_

Keith nodded. “Thought I heard you, you said you  were going to sleep soon.” Keith nudged Lance over and sat next to him on the loveseat.

“I was, but I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

"I- I don't like the night," Lance said with a shaky breath "It's just so... dark..." 

"Uh yeah, it's the night." Keith teased not having caught onto what Lance was trying to say. 

"And it's really quiet, and lonely and dark."

Keith's eye widened. Oh. _Oh_. Keith gave Lance a soft look and moved closer to him, bumping their knees together. "Hey..."  Lance looked up at Keith with a desperate look that Keith had never seen before. It wasn't his usual playful pouting and begging. This held something deeper. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up... sorry..."Lance seemed small in this moment and unsure of himself and Keith wasn't very good at handling things like this so he did all he could think of, leaning closer to Lance, feeling the warmth of the boy's skin he cracked a small joke.

"It's alright, I'm a creature of the night, that's when I have the best chance of finding Mothman." Lance let out a small laugh and Keith almost missed the way it became shaky at the end. _Almost_

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, Lance."

"When Hunk and I still lived together we used to always sleep together, we had our own rooms but I usually ended up in his anyways." Lance had a fond look in his eyes. "Have you ever tried sharing a twin sized bed with another full grown man? It's a pretty tight squeeze," Lance laughed, it was grateful but slightly bitter. “B-But Hunk never... he never complained, even after he got a girlfriend and would definitely much rather be snuggling her instead of my scrawny ass" Keith had known that Lance and Hunk were close with all their inside jokes and conversations that no matter how hard you tried you really couldn't decode bc it was something special just for the two of them.

"Do you... you could-" Lance looked up at Keith, with a vulnerability that ate away at Keith's heart 

"Keith?"

"Ifyouwantedtoyoucouldsleepwithme."

"Sorry, you're mumbling. What did you say?"

"If youwantedto you could... sleep with me. Like I mean in my room and not like _that_ but in a... bro? Way?" Lance didn't respond and Keith's throats felt tight at the wide eyed look Lance was giving him. "Sorry- That was weird, that's obviously just something you do with Hunk-" 

"Are you jealous?" Lance asked with a slight smile on his face and Keith hated that he didn't hate that cocky little grin. He felt his cheeks flush.

"no-"

"Oh my god you are!"

"Look _asshole_ I-"

"I'd like to."

"...what?"

"Sleep with you... in a bro way..." Keith's face was red all the way to the tips of his ears and he was thankful for the dim lighting in the room.

"Oh..." 

"Unless y'know you were just saying that, like as a hollow offer, which is fi-"

"No! No! Let's sleep together." Both of their faces were on fire "in a bro way..."  Lance's eyes shone in the lighting and he had a small unguarded smile on his face. It was different than any other smile of his and Keith hoped he'd get to see it again under better circumstances than this.

"Your room or mine?" 

"Mine." Keith said quickly, something about laying with Lance wrapped up in sheets that had his sweet scent, in a room full of small, precious objects that held so much memory, so much importance, so much _warmth._ Was too much for Keith to handle and it wouldn't be much comfort if he ended up possibly bursting into tears.

“So...um…”

Keith knew he wasn't any good in situations like this but he was good at trusting his gut and so he took a deep breath and did, grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him up.

“So let's go to bed, you have an early class tomorrow.”

They stumbled into Keith’s room and Keith couldn't help but think of how empty it seemed compared to Lance’s. Keith had a few photos of himself with the Shirogane’s and the Holt’s. He’d never admit it out loud but he loved photographs and he found himself hoping that Lance was around long enough for him to get a few framed memories with him at least, maybe with Hunk and Shay, so he could hold onto them encase they ever left. Which he really hoped they didn't.

Keith and Lance fell into bed with their backs pressed together and Keith couldn't help but melt into Lance’s heat.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank yo….” Lance finally gave into exhaustion, passing out before he could even finish his sentence but Keith didn't mind. He pushed back against Lance, moving closer to his warmth and smiled.

“Good night Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think guys? Good? Good? I hope so lol! I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I haven't slept in 48 hrs I have tired eyes my dudes >_< Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!  
> If you wanna you can hmu on tumblr @itscolinnotcolon  
> Have a good night/day everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you use red bull instead of water in that coffee?”  
> “That doesn't sound safe.”  
> “It's fine, it's fine just pour it in. Or Redbull and Monster, just fuck me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it up four minutes before midnight so technically still on time! Hope you enjoy this chapter also note that Keith already knows and has met Shay, I just didn't write their meeting which is why I describe her a bit!

When Keith woke up his heart jumped up in his throat. Lance was facing him, their legs intertwined and faces so close their noses almost touched. 

Lance looked stunning. His hair was messy and sticking up all over in a way that shouldn't be as endearing as it was. His eyelashes fluttered every once in awhile and his lips were slightly parted. Keith wondered if they be soft, or chapped like his own. He assumed soft, because Lance was soft, his hair, his skin, his smile. 

“Lance. Hey Lance,” Lance didn't budge and Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance wake up.” Lance cracked an eye open, reminding Keith of a cat. “It’s six. You should get up if you don't want to be late for class.” Lance groaned and stretched before throwing an arm over Keith and closing his eye. Keith pretends his face  _ isn’t  _ warm and he isn't holding back a smile. “Lance c’mon.” 

“Screw class.” 

“I’ll call your mother.” 

“You don't know her number.” 

It was quiet for a moment and Lance was almost asleep again before Keith said, “I’ll call Hunk.” 

“Jeez if you want me to leave that badly then just say it.” Keith ignores Lance’s last comment bc he really,  _ really  _ wants Lance to stay with him. 

“You get ready, I’ll make coffee.” 

“Now that's what I call a power couple!” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. 

“Just hurry up you loser.” 

While Keith is in the kitchen making them coffee Lance stumbles in and leans against him. For a twenty one year old male he was quite light but the sudden weight had caught Keith off guard making him stumble slightly. 

“Can you use red bull instead of water in that coffee?” 

“That doesn't sound safe.” 

“It's fine, it's fine just pour it in. Or Redbull and Monster, just fuck me up.” 

“You're ridiculous.” 

“It was a serious question!” 

“No.” Lance sighed as if that single conversation took everything out of him. “Lance your shirt’s inside out.” 

“What?” Keith watched as Lance sluggishly looked down at his shirt and glared at it like his willpower alone would make it fix itself. 

“I've changed my mind. We're going back to bed. You're likely to get yourself killed if you leave.” 

“Yes! I'm putting my pyjamas back on.” 

“Do you still want the coffee?” 

“What kind of question is that?!  _ Of course  _ I do.” 

  
  


Keith didn't wake up again until noon because of a phone going off. He'd thought it was his and rushed to turn it off so it wouldn't wake Lance, but it turned out to be Lance’s and said boy was sleeping through it. 

Keith didn't want to wake him up so he took his phone and was going to decline until he saw who it was, Hunk. Keith accepted the call and before he could say anything Hunk started talking. 

“Lance! Buddy, I've been texting you nonstop where are you?! I'm freaking out right now!! Last time you missed class without telling me- why aren't you saying anything? Lance??” 

“Hunk, it's Keith.” 

“Where’s Lance is he alright? Is he-” 

“He's here Hunk, it's okay. He was just really tired so I told him to stay. He's sleeping right now.” 

Hunk sighed in relief. “God… I mean I knew he was probably fine but that doesn't mean my anxiety was willing to listen to me. I'm glad he's okay.” 

“I'm sorry to worry you.” 

“Hey it's fine. You should get back to Lance now.” 

“W-what?” 

“You're sleeping with him aren't you?” Keith didn't say anything. “There's no judgement here Keith, I used to do it as well.” 

“Yeah, I- I am.” 

“Then go back to sleep. You don't get to sleep in often. Just tell Lance to call me when he wakes up.” 

“I will. Thanks Hunk…”

“Get a good sleep Keith.” 

Once Keith laid down again he turned to Lance and moved closer to him. Lance must have been really exhausted, Keith wondered how many nights he'd been running on barely any, or no sleep. 

“Idiot…” Keith held onto Lance's upper arm as he drifted to sleep. 

  
  


“Keeeeeith~ Keeeeithhh~” Keith eyes slowly opened and focused on Lance's grinning face. “Finally woke up! You're like sleeping beauty~” 

“You're one to talk.” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes drowsily. 

“Wait a minute.” Lance said with a smirk, “Wait. A. Minute. Did Keith Kogane just call me, Lance McClain beautiful?” 

Keith froze. “No. No, I definitely didn't.” 

“Pretty sure you did~” 

“Why did you wake me up?” 

“Nice subject change Mullet, are you hungry?” Keith’s stomach growled, answering for him and Lance laughed. “Want me to make us something to eat?” 

“Yeah, that'd be good.” 

“Pancakes sound alright?” Keith nodded and gave Lance a small smile. “Great!” 

 

~~~

 

A week had passed and every night Lance and Keith would fall asleep together. They still didn't lay as closely as they would by the time they woke up but they started facing each other, and the awkwardness that had been there at the start had disappeared. Keith woke up to Lance every morning and he thought he wouldn't mind if it continued like that for the rest of his life. Thinking about it made his chest ache. 

**_BluemoonLance: Hey my lectures gonna b a lil long_ **

**_Kogane1: That's fine, I'll just wait in the cafe._ **

**_BluemoonLance: k:D_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Ill see u @ the cafe asap_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Shay will probs get there b4 me n Hunk_ **

 

Keith found a table for four and sat down. Biting his nails in anticipation, he didn't hang out with the three of them at the same time often but it was always fun when he did. 

“Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in.” 

“Nyma.”

“Where’s your little Prince Charming?” 

“He's in a lecture.” Keith muttered trying his best to remain indifferent. 

“Hello Keith!” 

“Hey Shay.” Keith smiled in relief as Shay showing up would force Nyma to get back to work. Shay gave him a warm smile and sat down across from him.

“What have you been up to?” Keith loved Shay, she was so warm and welcoming, quite like Hunk himself but more reserved. Her short brown hair hung just past her chin and her bangs fell just above her large amber eyes. Freckles littered her face and broad shoulder. She had large hands, that could fit both of Keith’s in one and often wore warm colours. 

“Not much, just work and watching over my idiotic flatmate. You?” 

Shay laughed, “ Hunk and I are redecorating our living room, it's been quite fun.”

Keith nodded. “I'm sure it will look great.” 

Shay’s smile grew, “Yes! Much more like home, luckily Hunk and I have a similar eye for decorating or this could be quite difficult.” Keith could only imagine how hard it would be to try decorating with Lance because of how different their tastes were, yet the idea of Lance staying around long enough for them to have that problem had Keith’s heart stuttering.  _ ‘Stop it, don't get your hopes up.’ _

“Hey Shay, Keith!” Hunk sat down next to Shay. “Lance will be here soon, he was just talking to Professor Coran.” 

Keith’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion and worry, “Is he in trouble?” 

Hunk snorted. “With Coran? Never. He  _ loves  _ Lance. They're fighting over who would win in a Karate match.”

“...What?” 

“Coran’s known for being the eccentric Professor, so you can see why he’d get along so well with Lance.” Shay laughed and grabbed Hunk’s arm, 

“Oh do you remember that time he asked Coran for a bunch of photos of him growing up and made a PowerPoint on the evolution of his moustache?” 

Hunk sighed and Keith grinned. “Sadly I do.” 

Hunk and Shay had seemed to naturally gravitate towards one another, their chairs being so close they were pressed together. Keith hadn't even seen either of them move. 

“My poor, sweet Keith!” Lance exclaimed as he threw the doors of the cafe open. A few heads turned at the loud outburst and Keith’s face  heated up. Lance waltzed up to their table, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead. “I left you all on your own with this disgustingly cute couple!” Lance pulled his chair close to Keith and dropped onto it, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and shaking them. “Will you ever be able to forgive me?!” Keith grinned and shook his head. 

“Somehow I think I’ll manage.” Lance fell back into Keith chest, laying his head there. 

“Oh Keith, angel, babe, light of my cold, dark life! I don’t deserve your forgiveness! You’re to kind to me~” 

Keith smirked and looked down at Lance, “Are you sure your major is astronomy and not drama?” Lance sat up gasping.

“Me? Dramatic?? Never!”

“Hello to you too Lance.” Lance grinned.

“Hey Hunk, Hey Shay still studying those boring rocks?”

“They’re not boring! And you know I am Lance.” Lance cackled.

“Whatever you say Sweetie, speaking of sweeties, Nyma! Where you at?”

  
  


“When did this become a team up on Lance and share his embarrassing stories lunch?”

“We simply wanted to talk about you and you only  _ have  _ embarrassing stories. So that’s how it turned out.” Keith teased.

“Yeah well I have embarrassing stories of you as well  _ Keith.”  _

“No you don’t.”

“Uh yeah I do. I live with you after all. Plus I talk to Shiro and Pidge.”

“Those traitors!”

“Don’t take it personally Keithy-boy, I’m just so charming that nobody can refuse me.” 

“Sure Lance, sure.”

  
  


They’d been at the cafe much longer than planned at this point and Keith wasn’t sure of the last time he’d done something like this. It was nice.

“Houston to Mullet, come in Mullet, do you copy?”

“What?”

“Wow you weren’t even listening to me.” 

“I can only listen to so much insanity before I start thinking like you. It’s a safety precaution.” 

Lance scoffed and turned to Hunk and Shay. 

“Do you see what I have to put up with?”Shay laughed and Hunk grinned.

“Buddy you were the one who wanted to live with Keith.” 

“Hunk!! Is he bringing you to the dark side? You better get careful or else you’ll grow a mullet.”

“For the millionth time I don't have a mullet!”

“You totally do Keith.” Lance grinned as Keith groaned and reached out taking a strand of messy hair in his fingers, twirling it. “It’s horrible.”

“Then stop touching it.”

“It’s soft and fluffy though.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” 

“So then it’s  _ not  _ bad.”

“Don’t get me wrong the hairstyle is atrocious but the hair itself is pretty nice.” 

“Or maybe you just like my hair.”

“Don’t go assuming things pretty boy.”

“Oh god, is this what we’re like when we flirt?” Hunk asked Shay “I feel bad for anyone who has gone out with us before.” 

Lance squawked and Keith’s face turned bright red.

“We weren’t-” Hunk and Shay burst into a fit of laughter.

  
  


Soon they would all have to go. Lance had work and Shay and Hunk another lecture. Keith was trying to work up the courage to ask to get a photograph with all of them but he wasn’t sure how to ask. Lance seemed to notice his nervousness and leaned close to Keith whispering, “Are you alright?”

Keith took a deep breath, “I uh… wanted to get a picture with you guys…”

Lance was quiet for a moment before a smile spread across his face. “Hey guys let’s get a photo!” Hunk and Shay both quickly agreed and Keith’s phone was given to Nyma to take the photo. Lance and Hunk were in the middle, Shay on Hunk’s side and Keith on Lance’s. Hunk had a large arm slung over Shay and the other over Lance with a wide smile on his face. Shay flashed a peace sign and gave the camera a warm smile.Lance had an arm wrapped around Keith’s waist. You wouldn’t be able to see it in the photo. Keith knew you wouldn’t, Lance probably did too and it only made him happier. Lance had a bright smile on his face and leaned closer to Keith. Keith looked at the camera with a small smile that oozed affection. 

  
Later when Keith got the photo printed he realized just how sappy it was and he fucking loved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> If you wanna you can chat me up on tumblr @itscolinnotcolon Im also always willing to answer any questions or random info you might want about the story so feel free to ask! Hope you all have a good night/day <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith took a deep breath, “What exactly happened between you and Nyma? And don’t say nothing! She told me she did something to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm posting a little early because I'm gonna be at a Jazz festival the next 2 days sorry it's so short but I've been swamped with my courses and work, next chapter will be a longer one to make up for it!

 

Keith was currently hiding in his room pouting. Lance had Nyma over and as soon as she’d walked through the door Keith had bolted to his room.

Lance insisted she was nice and that she and Keith had just gotten off on the wrong foot but Keith wasn’t itching to find out. Plus he still wanted to know what had happened between the two of them.

Nyma stayed quite late and by the time she was leaving Keith was getting ready to go to sleep. He wondered if Lance would still join him tonight since he’d be less lonely after having company over. They’d slept together every night since the first but maybe this time would be different. Before Keith’s thought could stray to just how upset it made him to think that Lance wasn’t coming there was a knock on the door. 

“Are your clothes on in there??” Keith grinned.

“Yeah.” Lance threw the door open dramatically and placed his hands on his hips

“Boi where were you???”

“In… my room?”

“You should of hung out with me and Nyma.”

“I was… fine in here…”

“Why? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I just don’t really like her.”

“Why? She didn’t do anything to you did she?”

Keith took a deep breath, “What exactly happened between you and Nyma? And don’t say nothing! She told me she did something to you.”

“Keith, you’re cute. That was a long time ago, it’s fine.” Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“She seemed to think it wasn’t.” Lance sighed and fell back on Keith’s bed.

“Babe, you don’t need to be so protective~”

_ “Lance-” _

“We went out for awhile in High school. She was leading me on to get some other guy's attention, and I really liked her at the time so I just… did whatever she asked.” Lance laughed slightly and turned to face Keith better. “But she’s not like that anymore, she’s apologized profusely since. We're Cool.”

“That doesn't sound very  _ cool-” _

“Keith seriously, I’m over it. I was in grade 10 that’s literally years ago.”

“Did that stuff happen a lot?”

“Well not that specifically. I’d just moved to Canada so being the new kid, I was eager to please, I wanted lots of friends so I wouldn’t get homesick, and people took advantage of it. Y’know how it is being the new kid.”

“Lance…”

“Hey! Why such a sad face? I mean, I learned from it. I now know the difference between being friendly and being desperate so that was good right?”

“I don’t think you have learned that Lance.”

“Hey!!”

“What?”

“How can you say that! And after I told you my tragic backstory and everything!” Lance wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“I’ve seen you flirt.”

“You did  _ not  _ just-” Lance paused suddenly, his smile growing as he sat up. Keith gave him a confused look and sat up as well. “Hey it’s the photo!” Keith followed Lance’s gaze to the photo they’d taken with Hunk and Shay.

“Lance that’s been their for a week.”

“Wait, seriously??”

“Uh yeah?!”

Lance looked over at Keith and their eyes met. “It looks nice.”

Keith’s breath hitched at the look in Lance’s eyes and he nodded. “Yeah…”

The two of them continued to stare at each other before Lance jolted out of whatever trance he’d put them in. “I uh- didn’t think you’d do anything with it.”

Keith gave Lance a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I really like photos. I don't have many but I still like them.” Lance nodded in agreement. 

“From seeing my room it’s probably obvious but I love photos as well.” It was quiet for a moment. “If you don’t have many photos then lets take more!”

“W-what?”

“I have a Polaroid in my room, that Antonia got me last Christmas, just a second.” Lance left the room and a moment later came back with a baby blue Polaroid covered in sparkly stickers. “Antonia decorated it for me, it’s totally cute right?” Keith nodded. Lance laid down once again, shifting close enough to Keith that their heads were touching and held the camera out as far as he could. “Smile Mullet Man~”

 

~~~

 

Keith's room was getting more and more photographs, it had become a game between Lance and Keith to try and take photos when the other wasn't expecting it. There were some cute, some funny, and some downright  _ ridiculous  _ photographs. Lance would take photos of Keith eating or doing something he shouldn't be and in retaliation Keith took photos of Lance dancing when he thought he was alone, or falling and there were  _ a lot  _ of Lance falling. But there was also soft photos that made Keith’s chest warm. Photos of small, fond smiles or arms around shoulders. Keith was spending a fair amount of money on printing pictures but it was definitely worth it. Lance sauntered into the living room area and leaned over the top of the love seat, 

“Hey Mullet.”

“Hmm?”

“Smile~” Lance snapped a picture of a pouting Keith and grinned. “You look like a cat when you're pouting.” 

“I do not!”

“Do too” 

“I don't even pout Lance. That's something  _ you _ do.”

“Well then maybe I'm wearing off on you~” 

“God I hope not.”

“Rude Mullet! Words hurt!” Keith grinned and flicked Lance’s forehead lightly. 

“Did you come here for a specific reason or just to pester me?” 

“Just to pester you~”

“How kind of you.” 

“I don’t know how I haven’t won a Nobel prize yet. Smart, kind, gorgeous-”

“Ridiculous.”

“What? You don’t think I could win one?” Keith snorted

“Maybe if they gave them out for being attractive-” Keith froze and his face heated up.

“KeiTH DID YOU JUST-”

“Shit- no!”

Keith decided now would be a good time to jump out the window. But refrained so he could see the light flush on Lance’s cheeks.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Keith you’re gonna kill me dude. I mean, what you’re saying is true of course but-”

“Shut up!”

“You’re the one who said it darling.” Keith groaned “Jeez, I don’t even know what to say, people don’t usually start flirting with me.”

“There’s no way that’s true.” Keith’s mouth was a traitor and he was internally screaming. Before Lance could say anything else Keith quickly got up and stumbled to the door. “I uh- I’m going to get coffee with Hunk in a bit. I’m gonna just go now.”

“Wait babe! I’m liking this flirty side of you! Come back!”

“nO!” Keith dashed out the door, flustered as hell and Lance stood in the living room with a large grin on his face. 

“God, he’s perfect.”

 

 

“Hey Keith! I got you a drink already, come sit.”

“Thanks. We don't usually meet on Wednesdays is everything alright?”

Hunk gave Keith a bright smile, “Yep! I thought you might have something you’d  _ wanted to talk to me about. _ ” Keith stared at Hunk confused. “ _ Y’know _ , nudge, nudge, wink, wink.”

“I… told Lance I vacuumed when he asked but I didn’t?”

“What- no!”

“I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me about any  _ feelings  _ you might be having. Lance is my best friend but I don’t tell him the personal things we talk about.”

Keith’s cheeks heated up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow,  _ “Keith.” _

“A-Am I that obvious.”

“You’re pinning pretty hard dude.” Keith groaned and let his head fall onto the table. “Hey, it’s fine. I can only tell because you’re my friend. I’m sure others can’t.”

“What if Lance-” Hunk burst into laughter and Keith gave him an odd look.

“For all the flirting Lance does you think he’d be better at picking up on the hints. But nope.”

“So what you’re saying is that he’s clueless?”

“Completely. It’s adorable isn’t it?”

Keith sighed a fond smile coming onto his face. “Yeah… wait!” Hunk laughed again and Keith’s face heated up. “You can  _ never  _ tell him I said that!”

"Sure, Sure."

"Hunk!" Hunk continued to laugh and Keith couldn't help but smile, burrowing his face into the crook of his elbow. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hopefully you did! Have a great day/night everyone and I'll see you next week!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ itscolinnotcolon


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, now Keith, we’re simply wondering what’s or should I say who has got our little grump all twitterpated.” Shiro said keeping that innocent little smile on his face. Keith felt like screaming.  
> “Nobody!” Keith’s voice cracked and the demons grinned at each other. Hunk walked into the room and gave everyone a bright smile. Keith sighed in relief.  
> “Hey! What are you guys talking about?”  
> “Just how happy Keith’s been lately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Excited for Spring Break? I sure am because this week has been test-o-rama! Hope you enjoy this chapter;)

“Keith.” Keith groaned but didn't move, he was warm and comfortable. “Keeeeith~”

He slowly opened his eyes and scanned over Lance’s face,

“I'm trying to sleep.”

“Yeah but you gotta move, my arms falling asleep.”

“Wha?” Keith lifted his head and stared at Lance's arm in sleepy confusion. “When did it get there?”

“I don't know.”

“Well I didn't put it there.” Keith said pouting slightly. Lance laughed and gave Keith a fond smile.

“Okay Keith.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded and dropped his head down once again, pulling the blankets up.

“Keeeeith!! I didn't get to move my arm!”

“Not my problem.” Lance whined and poked at Keith’s sides, making him squirm.

“Keith I'm hungry.”

“I'm not moving until eight.” Lance groaned and Keith was going to move until he felt fingers in his hair. Keith opened his eyes and gave Lance a questioning look. “What are you doing?”

“Your hair is fluffy!” Keith sighed but closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

 

 

When Keith woke up Lance was no longer in bed and he could smell coffee and hear laughter. Keith pulled himself out of bed and into the living room area, eyes widening.

“Pidge!?”

“Sup.”

“You didn't tell me you were coming!” Keith said with a grin.

“It was pretty last minute.”

“Oh Keith, I invited Hunk, Shay, Allura and Shiro over as well! It can be like a family reunion!”

“Lance we don't have any food.”

“That's because a certain _someone_ won't let me buy good for the fam on my own.”

“And with good reason.” Keith retorted, making Lance pout. “I'll come with you.”

Lance instantly smiled again and nodded.

“You two are disgustingly domestic.”

“Awwww my little Pidgey!! You can join our family too~”

“No.”

“Great!! I'll be your cool older brother, Keith can be the mysterious and edgy brother in law and Aiyanna can be your niece!”

“That's not a family I want to be a part of.”

“Trying to play cool in front of your big bro, I get it kiddo.” Lance said with a wink, throwing his arm over their shoulder and Keith smirked as Pidge glared at him.

“Just go get some damn food, and don't forget the cookies!”

“Who do you think I am _Pidge_ we're not going to be getting any of those sad store bought cookies. Ours are gonna be _homemade.”_ Pidge’s eyes practically sparkles at the thought of them.

As Keith and Lance left, Lance sighed “They grow up so fast.” He cried dramatically holding onto Keith for support.

“You're unbelievable.”

“Why thank you! Now let's go!”

 

 

 

When people began to arrive Lance was swept off into the kitchen to cook with Hunk and gossip with Allura, leaving Keith to fend for himself. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem except now both Shiro and Pidge were here to pick away at him like the damn vultures they were and it didn’t take long for their teasing to begin.

“So Keith,” Keith’s shoulders tensed, at Pidge’s mischievous smirk and Shiro’s innocent smile. Having lived with Shiro for a large majority of his life he could see through it and knew that Shiro could be downright _evil._ “You’re looking pretty happy.”

“Sue me.”

“Now, now Keith, we’re simply wondering what’s or should I say _who_ has got our little grump all twitterpated.” Shiro said keeping that innocent little smile on his face. Keith felt like screaming.

“Nobody!” Keith’s voice cracked and the demons grinned at each other. Hunk walked into the room and gave everyone a bright smile. Keith sighed in relief.

“Hey! What are you guys talking about?”

“Just how _happy_ Keith’s been lately.”

“I’ve just been sleeping well!”

Hunk raised an eyebrow “Oh? So has Lance~” Keith stared at Hunk in betrayal and Hunk simply shrugged and grinned. Keith could have sworn that it was like having another Lance with how mischievous Hunk’s grin was. _‘Hyena’s all of them.’_

“Supper’s ready gossip girls~” Lance called out sauntering out of the kitchen. Keith was quick to follow behind his _actual_ saviour. Thanks for nothing Hunk. Keith made a note that Hunk wasn’t as pure as he seemed and that he should watch out for him in the future. “We don’t have room for all you lovely leeches so we’re eating in the living room and I call dibs on the loveseat!”

“Lance! You can't call dibs before we get in the room!!”

“I just did Hunky~”

 

Keith and Hunk ended up getting the loveseat, Allura and Shiro sitting on the their stools and Pidge and Shay using blankets and pillows. Lance was standing in the living room area with his hands on his hips and a pout, having been the last person to enter since he brought the food to everyone.

“I called dibs you guys!!” Everyone laughed and Lance got a sly look on his face. He sashayed over to the loveseat and Keith gave him a distrusting look, hoping that somebody else would be his next victim. They weren’t. Lance stepped in front of Keith his stupidly attractive smirk growing as he pointed at Keith’s lap. “Hey~ Is this seat taken?” Lance winked and Keith’s face turned red.

“Oh my god stop!”

“You never answered my question!” Lance sing songed.

“No you dumbass!” Keith said with a grin, pushing Lance away gently with his foot.

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Awww but Keith!”

“Nope.”

“You can sit on me buddy.”

“Thanks Hunk I love you~”

“I love you too dude.”

“Dude I love you more~”

“Bro.” Hunk cooed

“For real, you’re the best.”

“You two sound like a couple of frat brothers. You need to stop.” Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge. “Ignore them Hunk, they’re jealous of our love~”

Hunk laughed and Keith and Pidge shared a look.

 

Throughout the entire dinner Lance was playfully kicking at Keith and Keith returned it, the two of them grinning and throwing light hearted glares at one another.

“Could you two quite playing footsies? Some of us are trying to eat.”

“Yeah sorry guys but Lance, you’re really boney. You can't keep moving around and jabbing me.”

Lance gasped “My poor bro! I'm sorry!! Could you ever forgive me?” Lance laid against Hunk’s chest and grinned up at him.

“I could forgive you if you move your elbow its stabbing me in the gut.”

“Y’know I could fall for a guy like you. Kind, handsome, funny, strong~”

“Awww thanks Lance.” Keith stared at Lance longingly.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah Pidge?”

“Do you want me to grab you a drink?”

“What?”

“You look a little thirsty.” Shiro snickered and Keith gave Pidge a dirty look.

“Oh are you thirsty? I could go grab you a drink?” Lance asked giving Keith a smile. “What would you like?”

“Coffee’s fine.” Keith said, voice cracking.

“Coming up!” Lance said sending Keith finger guns. As soon as he left the room everyone began laughing but at least Shay had the decency to look sympathetic.

“You keep your mouth shut.” Keith snapped at the group. Why had he thought of these people as his friends again??

After that the jokes on Keith died down, mainly because Lance and Hunk proudly brought out their dessert and everyone was busy shovelling as much food into their mouths as possible.

 

 

 

Once everyone left Keith went to his room to grab his laptop before hearing the sink turn on. He’d expected Lance to leave the dishes. Maybe start a competition over who did them and was surprised that Lance had gotten to work without a single complaint. Afterall he hated chores. Keith walked into the kitchen and picked up a drying cloth giving Lance a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey Mullet.”

“This is a lot of work, you should have asked for some help.”

“Nah, I dont mind this kind of work. It reminds me of my family gatherings.” Lance gave Keith a grin. “They were always giant and afterwards my mum and dad always did the dishes on their own. My mum always said it’s because it felt nice. As a kid I thought how the quiznack could doing dishes fell nice?? I guess I get it now. It’s nice getting to do stuff for your family, even if it’s something small they probably will over look.” Keith watched Lance, who had a fond smile on his.

“The uh- the food was good.”

“Thanks!” Lance and Keith continued to work in silence before Lance bumped Keith with his hip. “And thanks for helping.”

Keith shrugged, “It’s fine, I didn’t want you doing it on your own…”

“If this was a romantic comedy this would be the part where we start dancing and then kiss.” Keith snorted.

“Annnnnd the moments ruined.”

Lance laughed, “No, I think that made it extra special.” Keith glanced at Lance and his heart fluttered.

“Mmm maybe.”

“If _I_ was making a romantic comedy the scene would be very different. Not so cliche.”

“Uh huh? And what would you do?”

“Can I demonstrate?” Keith’s eyes met Lance’s and he let out a shaky breath, nodding hesitantly. Lance took Keith’s wrist and pulled him closer “Close your eyes.”Keith let his eyes flutter shut and he felt Lance moving around. “Alright, open them.” When Keith opened his eyes nothing seemed to be different but Lance had his phone out. “Smile.” Keith's face flushed and he gave Lance a small, shy smile. Lance grinned and showed Keith the photo. Keith had a pile of bubbles on his head and after staring at the photo for a moment Keith giggled and looked up at Lance. Keith picked up a handful of bubbles that were still in the sink and placed them on Lance’s head, making him gasp dramatically. “My beautiful hair!! You’ll have to pay for this Keith.” Keith grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, I’m truly terrified.”

“The punishment for ruining the amazing Lance McClain’s hair is by giving him…”

“Giving him?”

“Your heart!”

“Not going to happen.” Keith said, softly pushing Lance away so he could catch his breath after being dizzyingly close to Lance.

“Look! You played the role of the main love interest playing hard to get perfectly! You should be an actress~” Keith laughed and rolled his eyes.

“These dishes aren't going to wash themselves Lance.” They got back to work and after a few minutes Keith spoke again. “I would watch that movie.”  
“You would?”

“Yeah, very romantic. In a weird way…” Lance’s smile was so bright that Keith had to look away.

“Look at that, Keithy-boy has a romantic side.”

“I do not.”

“Too late, I’ve seen it.”

“Lance-”

“I like it. It’s cute.” Keith’s face flushed and he shot Lance a look.

“I’m not _cute.”_

“Whatever you say cutie~”

“I’ll fight you.”

“Bring it Mullet!” Lance held his arms out agging Keith on and when Keith pushed him slightly Lance squawked, and began to lose his balance, waving his arms around wildly. He managed to stay upwards by the grip Keith had on his arm, not actually wanting to get hurt. “That was a fluke.”

“Sure thing noodle arms.”

Lance gasped. _“Noodle arms??!_ How _dare_ you! I’m _ripped.”_ Keith snorted and Lance scoffed.

“Yeah well I’m taller than you.”

“By like two centimetres!”

“Still taller than you shortie.”

“I change my mind I wouldn’t watch your movie.”

“Keith!” The two quickly fell into their regular friendly banter. Both had laughed much more then they should have, but they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!\  
>  Hmu on tumblr @itscolinnotcolon  
>  Hope you all have a good night!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do it soon.”  
> “Soon?”  
> “Soon. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO ON THE SOON APPROACHING END OF THIS STORY:  
> Hey everyone! I'm thinking that after this chapter there will probably only be two more? maybe three? I didn't really have this story planned out in anyway when I started writing it but¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll try and work ahead a bit instead of doing it last minute like usual so you'll know next chapter for sure:) Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter~

Keith was stressed and overwhelmed and on edge. Today had been total crap. Zarkon had been on him all day, yelling and judgemental and Keith just wanted to get home. Maybe Lance would be there. Maybe he’d help pull Keith out of this mood with bad jokes and warm smiles. Maybe he’d lay with Keith and wouldn’t mind if Keith ended up stealing away his plans for the night. 

 

When Keith walked in Lance’s eyes widened and he could only imagine how shitty he looked, his hair probably a mess from running aggravated and stressed hands through it, eyes glassy with tears that hadn’t been freed yet. 

“Zarkon again?” Keith simply nodded and Lance pulled him into a hug. Keith was quick to melt into it and didn't resist when Lance ushered him in and sat next to him on the love seat. “Wanna get it out of your system?”

“Zarkon’s just such a fucking prick. I would fight him if he wasn't my boss.”

“I believe you 100%”

“He’s constantly blaming me for shit that I had nothing to do with and makes me feel like I’m not even good enough to be dirt on the bottom of his shoe.” Keith clenched his fists,

“Try a take some deep breaths Keith.”

“I just- he’s such an  _ asshole _ .”

“Can I ask you something?” Keith froze, his gut telling him something bad was coming but he tried his best to ignore it and responded with a simple yes. “If working for Zarkon is hell then why do you do it?” Keith instantly tensed.

“I don't have a degree Lance.” Keith said blankly.

“Okay? But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Keith turned defensive as he responded, “ I think it answers it pretty fucking well. I don’t have a degree or masters so I can’t do anything that makes less than minimum wage rather than this.”

“That’s…” Lance hesitated, unsure if he should say what he was thinking or not before his jaw set in determination. “That’s not a reason Keith, that’s an excuse.” Keith was completely thunderstruck. This isn’t what he wanted to hear, panic filling his chest. “I mean, you got this job right?”

“That was luck.”Keith spat, desperate for the conversation to end already.

“You’ve said so yourself, Zarkon’s a hardass. That wasn’t luck Keith, you got that job because you’re good at what you do and you  _ deserved _ it.”

“Stop.”

“There’s other mechanic shops in the city, three of them, Two are looking for employees right now, I checked.”

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

“They wouldn't hire me.”

“But you don't  _ know  _ that. You're just assuming.”

“Seriously Lance, enough.”

“I'm just trying to help. You come home stressed way more than you should have to.”

“Well you’re not helping.”

“Keith-”

“ _ Fuck.  _ Could you just leave me alone! You’re so annoying!” Lance stared at Keith for a moment before shaking his head and getting up. Dread instantly filled Keith’s gut at the look on Lance’s face but he didn't move to say anything, eyes still fiery and his anger still boiling over. Lance grabbed his backpack and slipped in his earbuds before leaving the flat, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Keith’s heart was pounding and he tried to ignore the churn in his stomach. 

_ 9 pm  _ Lance still hadn’t come back and Keith was  _ pissed.  _ Lance had started this, it was his fault. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

_ 11 pm  _ Keith was still furious but now worry was creeping in as well, it wasn’t a good mix. Where the  _ fuck  _ was Lance?

_ 12 am  _ Keith was pacing back and forth, chewing his bottom lip in anxiety. Maybe he should call? Push down his pride, call, make sure Lance was fine and then go back to anger.

_ 1 am  _ Lance wasn’t answering and Keith’s hands shook as he dialed the number _again_. 

“Hey-”

“Lance-”

“This is the amazing Lance’s phone! If you didn’t mean to call me then I guess it’s fate~ leave me a message after the siren noise brrrrmmm-”

“Fuck Lance could you just pick up your damn phone so I know you’re like- alive? And not kidnapped or something?  I just-  _ please  _ even if you don't want to talk to me or see me. Just some confirmation that you’re alright? A call, text, a fucking brick through the window with a note attached. Just  _ something.” _

Keith didn’t get a text, or call, or brick and eventually he gave in to exhaustion. 

 

 

Keith awoke from his fitful sleep to his phone going off and grabbed it quickly, fully ready to chew out Lance only to find a text from Hunk.

**_ChunkyHunk: Is there a reason Lance showed up at Shay and I’s last night in tears?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Did that come out as mean?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I wanted it to come out as a little intimidating since y’know, my best friend is really upset but I also don’t know the whole story and you’re also my friend so only a little intimidating._ **

**_Kogane1: Lance is with you?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Yes_ **

Keith felt like crying. Out of anger, happiness, fear, but instead he scoffed. Couldn’t he have just checked in with him? Keith was  _ worried. _

**_Kogane1: Would have been nice to know earlier._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: He didn’t tell you?_ **

**_Kogane1: No_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: But Lance always…_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: He’s not telling me what's going on so could you fill me in, because whatever it is that happened between you two he’s pretty upset._ **

**_Kogane1: We got into a fight._ **

**_Kogane1: Could you tell him to return my calls please?_ **

**_Kogane1: I just want to talk to him. I was worried._ **

**_ChunkyHunk:... I don’t think he wants to talk right now._ **

**_Kogane1: Please Hunk could you try?_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Yeah man, I'm sorry about the fight. I’ll help anyway I can._ **

**_Kogane1: Thank you._ **

 

Hunk walked into the living room where Lance was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. 

“Hey buddy.” Lance raised a hand in greeting and moved over to make space for Hunk. 

Hunk sat down and Lance was quick to curl into his side, basking in Hunk’s comfort. “Wanna talk about it?” Lance shook his head and Hunk frowned slightly. “I talked to Keith. He was worried about you Lance.”

“Good. Let him worry.” Hunk sighed, 

“Lance, I know you’re upset but you don't really mean that.”

“Well maybe I do! I worry about him and then he gets mad at me. Just because I was trying to help! Forget it. I don't care anymore.”

“Yes you do.” Lance’s eyebrows pinched and Hunk pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." It was silent and for a moment Hunk thought that he’d fallen asleep. “Hunk…?”

“Yeah Lance?” 

“Do you think I’m annoying?” Hunk froze. If there was one thing that could get under Lance’s skin it was calling him annoying. 

“No, no of course not! You’re  _ not  _ annoying Lance.”

“Keith said I was annoying…” Well, that explained a lot. 

“He didn’t mean it, he was just upset.”

“You don’t  _ know  _ that.”

“I do.”

“Well I don’t.” Lance’s eyes began watering and Hunk squeezed him tighter.

“You should call him, or text him.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Lance…”

“I’ll do it soon.”

“Soon?”

“Soon. I promise.”

 

~~~

 

 

Lance had been hiding away at Hunk’s for the past two days and at this point Keith wasn’t even angry about the fight anymore, He just wanted Lance back. The regret and guilt of it weighing him down. Keith hadn’t realized just how crappy a sleep he got without Lance until he’d disappeared. All Keith could do was wait, Lance still wouldn’t return his calls. Hunk reassured him over and over again that Lance wasn’t still upset and that he was just scared to face Keith because he felt guilty but that didn’t stop Keith from worrying that Lance wouldn’t forgive him. 

**_ChunkyHunk: Lance was planning on going to your place after his classes. I think he’ll talk if you ask him to._ **

**_Kogane1: Thanks Hunk._ **

Keith took his lunch break and rushed to the flat. His heart pounding the whole way there. 

When Keith threw the door open Lance was standing in the hallway, putting on his jacket and his eyes widened. 

“Lance!”

“Keith? What-” Keith practically flew towards Lance, still unsure of what he wanted to do, what he wanted to say. He simply went on autopilot, happy to see Lance again and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m sorry Lance, and I’ve missed having you around. God, it’s been quiet. Way too quiet. I didn’t mean what I said I just- I’m sorry.”  Lance stayed silent and unmoving, making anxiety bubble up Keith’s throat. He was about to pull away, unwind his arms from around Lance’s shoulders when he felt warm hands on his waist. 

“Keith, I’m sorry too, I shouldn't have pushed so hard, I have a habit of getting into people’s business. I just want you to be happy.” The tension that had been in Keith’s shoulder for the past two days poured out of him and he sighed in relief, tightening his grip around Lance who mirrored the movement. 

“Stay with me… just until my lunch hour is over.” Lance nodded and pulled away from Keith. “My room?” Lance paused looking slightly nervous and Keith gave him a curious look. “Lance?”

“Well.... I came here to apologize… but I didn’t think I’d be here when you got it…” Keith frowned in confusion. 

"What?"

"I was going to apologize verbally as well I just wanted to... soften the tension? by doing something else first."

"Okay??"

"To your room."

“You… did something to my room?”

“To try and apologize! I was scared to see your reaction, so I planned to have it done before you got home except, y’know you’re here now so…” 

“Can-can I go in?” Lance nodded and followed behind Keith to his room, the walk feeling longer than it used to.  Keith took a deep breath before pushing his door open and the moment he entered his room he froze in shock. His ceiling was covered in glowing stars. 

Keith’s lips parted in surprise and he stared at the ceiling without a word. 

_ ‘They remind me of home…’  _

Lance came up behind him and asked with a voice full of tension, “Do you like them?” 

“I...yeah. Th-they’re...” Keith was overflowing with euphoria, so much so that he couldn’t seem to speak.

“I can take them down if you want.” Lance’s voice was soft and god did Keith want to grab him and kiss him. 

“Please don’t. D-don’t ever take them down.” Lance gently took Keith’s wrist and ran his thumb over it comfortingly. “I won't.” Keith nodded and spun towards Lance. 

“Good, I love them.” Keith said, looking Lance directly in the eyes, trying to convey how much he need this. Lance’s eyes were wide and he had a soft blush on his face. 

“T-they look right in here.” A grin slowly took over Keith’s face. 

“Yeah they do.”

The two fell into Keith's bed, hesitant and unsure at first, lsying farther apart than they had since the begining of the tradition and voices softer than usual. After awhile of uncertainty between the two Lance huffed and murmered. 

"This is kinda sad isn't it." And proceeded to pull Keith closer to him. Keith laughed slightly and gave Lance a tender smile.

"A little." The tension surrounding them seemed to disintegrate and Keith found himself sighing in relief.

Lance and Keith fell asleep under the stars, the exhaustion from the past couple days kicking in and Keith was definitely going to be late, and Zarkon would probably throw a little fit but Keith decided it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What'd you guy's think? Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> hmu on tumblr @itscolinnotcolon Hope you all have a fantastic sleep (or day!) -Colin


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit I thought he was going to kiss you.”  
> Keith’s face got even redder. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a friend of mine:) I hope you like it Maia!  
> Jeez these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's just a bit of a filler while I plan on how the ending is gonna go, since the next chapter WILL be the final chapter!

 

 

Keith was sitting in his room skyping Pidge when Lance burst through the door. 

“Keith!!” Keith jumped and shot Pidge a look when they snickered. “Keith! Keith! Keith guess what!!!”

“What!?” Lance climbed onto the bed next to Keith and grabbed his face. Keith’s face became bright red as Lance moved closer to him. “L-Lance-”

“The aquarium opened today.” Lance pulled away slightly, giddy with excitement.

“W-what?” 

“We should go!”

“I- what- I’m talking to Pidge.” Lance turned to Keith’s laptop as if just having realized it was there and grinned. 

“Hey Pidgeon!” 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Lance laughed and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“When you two finish talking we should go then! I’ll make a powerpoint on why we should if you want?” 

“Oh my god please don't.”

“Whatever you say Angel~” Lance said a quick goodbye to Pidge and left. Once he did Pidge began to cackle. 

“Holy shit I thought he was going to kiss you.” 

Keith’s face got even redder. “Shut up!” 

“You should've seen your face, I’ll have to tell Shiro.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ tell Shiro!”

 

 

The aquarium was just as busy as Keith thought it would be, having just opened recently but Lance didn’t seem to mind, practically vibrating with excitement.Lance had grabbed onto his arm rambling on about what they should see first before a little girl interrupted telling him the turtles would be best, which lead to the two having their own conversation.  Honestly, it was cute but Keith would deny it if anyone ever asked. At least he’d be honest with himself. The girls mum seemed amused and gave Keith a smile. Keith gave her a small smile back, trying to not seem rude, even though he was a little embarrassed. 

“You and I seem to be in the same boat.” 

“What?”

“Only coming here for them.” She said tilting her head in her daughter and Lance’s direction. 

“Y-Yeah I guess.” The woman chuckled.

“Well I hope you and your boyfriend have a good time.”

“I- we’re-” Before Keith could say anything the line was moving and Lance had began cheering in excitement as they got let in. 

 

 

Lance and Keith had been walking around for nearly two hours at this point, Lance too excited to stay in any place for a long time and dragging Keith somewhere else before Keith was even done looking. Sure he was basically just looking at Lance the whole time anyways but still. 

“Keith!” Keith followed Lance's finger to the large angler fish that was floating in front of them and then back to Lance with an eyebrow raised in question. Lance smirked. “This looks like you.” 

Keith lightly pushed Lance and glared at him. “I hate you.” 

“Love you too babe.”

 

 

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you algae because you’re growing on me~” Keith stared at Lance for a moment before covering his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh my god.”

“Pretty good right??”

“Definitely not.” 

As Keith and Lance walked around they noticed that a lot of the people at the aquarium seemed to be going as a date, holding hands and sharing kisses.  A couple close to the sharks took a picture kissing and Lance scoffed. “Dude there’s sharks behind them and they choose to take a photo of themselves making out!?” Keith gave Lance a weird look. 

“Well?? What are they supposed to do?” 

“They’re supposed to make it look like the sharks are trying to eat them obviously.” Keith smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously.”

“See great minds think alike! C’mon we’re gonna show them!” 

“Wait what?” 

“Trust me Keith, I’m gonna rock your world.” 

In the first photo Keith’s face was still red from Lance’s earlier comment and he was standing slightly awkward, clearly not putting in much effort as Lance faked a look of terror. But as Lance took more photos Keith found himself relaxing even with the group of people watching them and copied Lance, even holding Lance up as he leaned his weight against Keith pretending he’d lost a leg. Keith laughed and smiled down at him. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Keith hoped Lance couldn’t tell how fond his voice was.

 “You’re amazing.” Keith’s face turned a bright shade of red  _ yet again _ and he coughed, helping Lance back up.

“L-look at that shark.” Lance’s eyes lit up and luckily for Keith, Lance had completely gotten distracted by the creatures staring at them in wonder.

 

“Okay but wouldn’t it be awesome if a tiger shark was  _ actually  _ half tiger, half shark!”

Keith gave Lance a look, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Uh nothing!? Tiger sharks would be the coolest animals ever!”

“That’s completely illogical.”

“It could happen Keith.”

“No. No it couldn’t.”

“And why not???”

“First of all, a tiger is a cat. Cats don't like water.”

“Oh so you can’t believe in a tiger shark but you can believe in the Ahool?”

“The Ahool has an extreme chance of being real Lance.”

“It’s a giant bat that eats people!?” 

“People don’t have to be at the top of the food chain.”

“I’m not saying they do, but wouldn’t there be more proof of them if, ya know, they were big enough to  _ eat people!?” _

“Not if anyone that's seen them has been eaten.”

“Damn Keith cold blooded.”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, “Plus you love the Ahool.” 

“You got me there.”

 

 

“Hey Keith, if you were a fish you’d be an angel fish~” Lance sang holding up an angel fish plush. 

“Keith pushed the toy out of his face, "And you’d be a clown fish.” Lance gasped and Keith sighed. “When did you even  _ get _ that thing?”

Lance winked and threw an arm over Keith, “Do you really wanna know babe?”

“Probably not.”

“Good! Next we’re going to the stingray petting zoo!”

  
  


After awhile longer Keith was beginning to get overwhelmed, more and more people filling into the aquarium, excited to see the fish. Keith was jittery and Lance was quick to pick up on it, stopping in his exploration as he gently touched Keith's shoulder. “Hey Keith, you alright?”

“I’m- yeah, it’s fine.” Lance gave him a look that reminded Keith of a disappointed mother and he linked their arms together.

_ “Keith.” _

“It’s just getting busy…”

“Wanna swim off?”

Keith smiled slightly, “You don't mind?”

"Please, aquariums are soooo two minutes ago." Keith smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks Lance."

“No problem-o Keithy-boy, let’s jump out of this fish bowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> If you wanna you can hmu on tumblr @itscolinnotcolon  
> Hope you all have a great night/day!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keeeith~ Ready to bake cookies?”  
> “What the fuck are you wearing?”  
> “Oh this old thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it! The final chapter! I'm kinda sad to see it end but also excited lol. Sorry it's a little late but this time theres art to go with it by Imbirart on tumblr! (The artist isn't the reason it's late I'm just hoping it'll help make up for the fact that I had writers block...) I want to thank everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

“Hunkkkkk!!”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Keith’s killin' me.” Lance whined as he took his seat next to Hunk, leaning on his shoulder. “I have done nothing wrong, ever and yet I get this treatment.”

“That’s… not true but I love you, so what’s wrong?”

“I just _really_ like Keith… a lot.” Hunk rubbed Lance’s back soothingly. “I wish there was someone who would have been like ‘Lance, this will only lead to nightmarish trouble for you, you need to stop this madness’ and then just guided me into the light.”

Hunk stared at Lance incredulously, “I _did_ tell you it was a bad idea!”

“ _Fuck Keith_ with his stupid hair and pretty smile. _Who gave him the right?”_

“Are you even listening to me right now?”

“I don’t need to be reprimanded right now Hunk, I’ve received my punishment. Falling for my flatmate.”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing, he could like you back Lance.” Lance snorted,

“Keith like me? I don’t think so. He’s all cool and impulsive and I’m… just Lance.”

“Hey don’t talk about yourself like that! You’re an amazing person Lance! Keith would be crazy for not liking you, you’ve done so much for him.”

“I guess…”

“Lance…”

“I'm gonna go grab a coffee.”

Hunk sighed but knew not to push it, sometimes Lance preferred his space.

**_Kogane1:Hey Hunk I need your advice on something_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: What’s up?_ **

**_Kogane1: Just_ ** **_how_ ** **_oblivious is Lance?_ **

**_Kogane1: I mean, what do you think I could get away with without him noticing?_ **

**_Kogane1: Because I feel like I’m getting more and more obvious…_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Trust me, it’s_ ** **_a lot._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: As long as you don’t actually confess or kiss him he’ll probably remain clueless._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: But I think it would be best to tell him how you feel._ **

**_Kogane1: I’ll think about it…_ **

**_Kogane1: Thanks Hunk_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Anytime Keith_ **

Hunk sighed and shook his head. Honestly, these two needed to get together already.

 

 

**_BluemoonLance: Heyyy Mullet!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I missed ur call_ **

**_BluemoonLance: U good??_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Keith?? Buddy??? My man????_ **

**_Kogane1: I’m fine?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: A dudes allwd 2 wrry!!_ **

**_Kogane1: I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow?_ **

**_Kogane1: Like after your classes?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: U askin me out on a date;)_ **

**_Kogane1: No._ **

**_Kogane1: I was thinking we could go get groceries._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Oooh ok! Lets get sum stuff 4 baking 2!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: On the wknd I culd teach u how 2 make cookies 4 Pidgey~_ **

**_Kogane1: That’s…_ **

**_Kogane1: Alright we’ll get baking stuff._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Sweeeeet!!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: a,sdjnkg class is startn rn BluemoonLance over n out_ **

**_Kogane1: Actually I have a question, why_ ** **_is_ ** **_your name BluemoonLance?_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Bc…_ **

**_BluemoonLance: A guy as great as me…_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Only comes around_ ** **_once in a blue moon_ ** **_;)_ **

**_Kogane1:..._ **

**_Kogane1: I regret asking._ **

 

**_~~~_ **

 

“Keeeith~ Ready to bake cookies?”

“What the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

“Oh this old thing?” Lance spun around so Keith could read his sweater. ‘I’m a luxury few can afford’

“Why do you even own something that stupid?”

“This is an awesome shirt shut your quiznack!” Keith rolled his eyes. “You need to change. What are you supposed to do if your edgy emo clothes get all covered in flour?”

“They're not emo clothes!”

“Whatever you say babe~” Keith shot Lance a look before stomping to his room to change.

 

Lance was trying to teach Keith how to bake cookies, however he kept finding himself distracted by the small ponytail Keith’s hair had been pulled into.

_“Lance.”_

Wha- I’m paying attention!”

“If you don't want to do this right now we can do it later.”

“No! No! Now is good, it’s great, I’m great.”

“But you’re not paying attention. You need to pay attention Lance, you’re the only one here that can bake.”

“Don’t you worry your little mullet, I've got this under control.”

“If you say so…”

“Okay, two cups of flour.” Keith focused on pouring the right amount of flour into the bowl and Lance watched him with a fond smile on his face. Keith was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a red jumper that was a little short at his waist and long on his arms, Lance found it adorable.

“Lance! _Lance!”_

“Crap sorry! Next is the eggs.”

Lance managed to focus for a majority of the time simply because of how serious Keith was taking it. It was endearing and filled Lance with a warm feeling.

When they were finished baking Keith pulled his hair down and Lance pouted, he’d definitely have to bake more with Keith so he could see that cute little ponytail again. The end result was a little lumpy and not as soft as usual but they weren’t burned. Keith watched Lance closely trying to gage his reaction to the cookies.

“So? How are they?” Lance finished chewing his cooking before grinning.

“They’re great!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! Try one!” Lance held up a cookie to Keith’s mouth and Keith’s cheeks flushed before he hesitantly took a bite.

“Th-they’re actually not that bad…”

“You’re being too hard on yourself.”

“They don’t taste as good as yours.”

 _“Nobody's_ taste as good as mine. Except Mamá and Hunk’s.” Keith pouted slightly and Lance laughed. “But yours are really good! Especially for your first time!”

Keith blushed slightly and simply nodded. “Thanks…”

Once they finished eating Lance grabbed his laptop and Keith picked at his jumpers sleeves shyly. “Hey Lance?”

“What’s up?” Lance turned to Keith with a friendly smile.

“Do you- are you busy? Or…”

“Ah sorry Keith, I gotta paper to write.”

“Oh…”

“But when I’m done I’ll definitely make my way to your room okay?’

“Yeah.” Keith gave Lance a tender smile, “That sounds good.”

 

Lance didn’t go to Keith’s room immediately after finishing his paper. Today he was thinking of confessing to Keith, but this was different than what Lance was used to, this wasn’t just some silly flirting with a pretty person he’d probably never even speak to again, this was _Keith_ and he cared about him. He didn’t want to mess anything up. Lance did what he always did when he need some encouragement or confidence he messaged Hunk.  

**_BluemoonLance: Hey Hunk_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I think I wnt 2 tell Keith how i feel...\_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Lance that’s great!_ **

**_BluemoonLance: But Im nervus_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Lance, you don’t need to be! You’re spectacular and I love you <3 _ **

**_BluemoonLance: I luv u 2 bro <3 _ **

**_BluemoonLance: It’s just…_ **

**_BluemoonLance: Idk how to bring it up…_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Try being more subtle I think that would work best with Keith_ **

**_BluemoonLance: IDK HOW TO BE SUBTLE!!?!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Yes you do,_ ** **_especially_ ** **_when it comes to sensitive subjects._ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Now stop selling yourself short and doubting yourself, this is a form of procrastination._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Ur rght Hunk!!_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: I think you’ll regret it most if you don’t do anything because you’ll be stuck wondering if something ever could’ve happened._ **

**_BluemoonLance: Thanks Hunk <3 I rlly needed tht_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: No problem Lance! Tell me how everything goes asap_ **

**_BluemoonLance: I will_ **

**_ChunkyHunk: Good luck Lance!_ **

  
Lance took a deep breath and put down his phone getting up and heading to Keith’s room, he knocked and could hear Keith’s muffled “come in.” Lance set his shoulders straight and nodded to himself before pushing the door open. He was going to do it.

Keith and Lance were in Keith’s room just relaxing for awhile and were sitting on the bed chatting about anything that popped into their heads, Lance had joined Keith about half an hour ago but still hadn’t found a way to bring up the topic. Eventually Lance managed to cut the chatter sending Keith an easy smile that did wonders for hiding his nerves as he asked,

“Alright Keith, I’m curious. What’s your type? You’ve been fairly secretive about it.”

“I don’t have a type.”

“ _Everyone_ has a type! For example, you might like all eye colours but you like green better than brown, or you prefer someone who’s smart over funny.”

“Why would I tell _you?”_

“Ouch. Because we’re friends!” Keith didn’t want to say it, didn’t want Lance to know that he fit the category alarmingly well, maybe even shaped to fit him perfectly over time.

“Well what’s your type?”

“My type? That’s…” Keith crossed his arms triumphantly.

“I’m not telling until you say yours.” Lance had grown jittery and Keith wasn’t expecting him to say anything.

“I uh- I’ll start with girls I guess…” Lance coughed awkwardly and Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Tall, blonde, bit of a tease but still nice. Pretty mouth, friendly, out going… those are the main things I like in a girl, but I’m not really picky, as long as they’re nice and fun to be around y’know? For guys…” Keith was scared to hear Lance’s opinion. The girl’s had been so different from him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the confirmation that they would never have a chance or stay uncertain and hopeful. He was leaning towards uncertain and hopeful when Lance started talking. “Justin Timberlake, that guy is gorgeous.” Keith simply stared and Lance laughed nervously. “It was a joke, that’s- that’s not really my type.”

“Oh…”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Lance cleared his throat. “Uh… dark hair, when they’re shorter than me. That’s cute…” Lance paused for a moment before looking up at Keith, their eyes meeting. “Stunning eyes… a little grumpy but mainly just awkward. Kind, competitive, passionate, seems mysterious but is actually just a huge dork.” Keith’s throat was dry and he couldn’t look away from Lance. “Smart, sarcastic, hot headed.”

“L-Lance-”

“He has a really fucking adorable laugh, he doesn’t laugh nearly enough because it’s legit one of my favourite sounds. And his smile, don’t even get me started because I could actually go on for ages about all the different smiles he has.” Lance looked up to give Keith a fond smile, but his hands were still shaking slightly. He gets excited over the strangest things, like knives and coffee machines but his excitement is contagious and I can’t help but be happy when he is. His voice is usually pretty deep but when he’s flustered or confused it cracks and gets higher. It’s so cute…”

Lance paused for a moment and Keith didn’t give him a chance to continue as he surged forward.

Their noses bumped at first but neither of them cared when their lips finally, _finally_ met. Lance’s lips were soft and warm, just like the touch he had on Keith’s waist, his other hand resting on Keith’s thigh, spreading a comforting warmth through his whole body as he cupped Lance’s face, hoping to get even closer to the other.

_Imbirart on tumblr_

When they pulled apart they didn’t go far, their foreheads touching gently. “So…” Lance murmured, “I’m guessing I got my feelings across?” Keith laughed softly and Lance grinned. “There’s that laugh I love.” Their lips met again, and again, “So? What’s-” Another soft kiss, “your type?” Lance nuzzled Keith who gave him one more peck before answering his question with a shy tone.

“Smooth skin, messy hair, brilliant blue eyes, cute smile and a ridiculously nice voice that’s wasted on terrible, terrible jokes. Constantly. Just all the time.”

“Hey!” Keith grinned.

“Yet somehow they still make me laugh, _he_ always makes me laugh. Big heart, amazing at soothing me and a giant loser, but in a fantastic, loveable way. You, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes were giddy with glee and a zealous smile took over his face.

“How did I get lucky enough for you to actually like me back?” Lance mused aloud, twining their fingers together.

“Hmm I was thinking the same thing.”

 

**~~~ Epilogue~~~**

 

“Wake up sweetheart~” Keith cracked an eye open and watched his boyfriend saunter into their room. “First day of school, you don’t want to be late!” Keith groaned and sat up as Lance slipped in next to him, handing Keith a latte with a small alien head in the foam. “Because you’re going to be out of this world amazing today!” Keith stared at Lance for a moment making ~~_another_ ~~ mental note to marry him in the future.

“Thank you.” Keith said with a laugh giving Lance a kiss on the cheek. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and grinning.

“Remember when we thought we were just friends?” Keith snorted.

“I do.”

“Ahh that was hilarious…” the two sat in a comfortable quiet before Lance broke with his loud, cheerful demeanour. “Alright! Now let’s get dressed, it’s almost seven thirty.”

“What!?”

“I may have hit snooze a couple of times.”

“Lance!!!” Keith drained his mug, climbing out of bed and quickly throwing on clothes. “I can’t believe you!”

“Baaabe!”

“Don’t babe me! Let’s go, since your class doesn't start till ten you're helping me.”

 

When Keith got into the living room Lance was running his fingers through his hair as he waited in front of Aiyanna for the next coffee to finish. Keith went to the cereal cupboard but was stopped by Lance’s voice, “we’re out of cereal.” Keith let out a sound that was suspiciously close to a whine and shuffled to the fridge. “And bread.” Keith huffed, giving up on breakfast and instead leaning against Lance to calm himself before getting back to his busy day. Lance kissed Keith’s head, catching on to Keith’s emotions quicker that Keith would have liked.

“Nervous?”

“Not really, just dreading.”

“It’s not that bad Angel, I promise.”

“I don’t think I’m cut out for a classroom...”

“No, you’re really not.”

 _“Gee thanks for the encouragement.”_ Lance chuckled.

“But just think of how good it will feel to get to walk up to Zarkon and just say ‘I fucking quit you raisin.’ and then depending how angry you are you can just throw your uniform shirt at him washed or unwashed. I’d go with unwashed.”

“Definitely unwashed.”

“Plus you _know_ what you’re doing so it’ll be easy-peasy. You’ll get to show off.”

“Believe it or not everyone’s main goal isn’t to show off.”

“Keith please, you show off all the time!”

“Only when you’re watching.” Keith said with a wink before getting ready once again.

Lance squawked in indignation “You can't just drop that on me in the morning Kogane!”

“Should've woken me up earlier.”

“Evil!”

The two rushed around the flat and it seemed Keith _would_ make it on time, just barely. As he was leaving he stopped in the doorway and turned to Lance.

“I’ll see you at two.” Lance gave Keith a warm smile that still managed to leave Keith’s face pink and chest stuttering after all this time.

“See you at two Keith, good luck.” Keith was out the door before pausing once more, he blamed Lance for his newfound procrastination skills, especially since they were triggered by not wanting to leave him. Keith gave Lance a chaste kiss and whispered an “I love you.” before finally rushing off to class. As he headed to the elevators he heard Lance call after him. “I love you too Keith! Can’t wait until two!” Keith left with a smile on his face and a good feeling about today. He couldn’t _wait_ to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! If you did I've got another Klance fic I'm working on so stay tuned for that and once again I'd like to thank Imbirart (on tumblr) for the beautiful artwork! Go and check her out! Also the sweet @ pilpubread on tumblr who literally fixed all of my terrible Spanish! Thank you guys! You can also find me on tumblr @ itscolinnotcolon:) Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Have a good night everybody<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
